Demonio vestido de Ángel
by Gabrys
Summary: (SUBIDA DE NUEVO) Secuela "El secreto de los hermanos Swan".. Los 100 años han llegado... ¿tenía miedo? No le importaba si lo tenía. ¡Dios! solamente era una humana, rodeada de vampiros, bebes Dhampiros,amigos lobos, padres vampiros, y ella también lo era... Entonces ¿porque no recordaba?
1. Prologo

SE QUE SE PREGUNTARAN ¿QUE DEMONIOS?

Eso mismo me pregunte yo... En realidad no se que sucedió.

En un momento trataba de subir un nuevo capitulo a una historia y de repente PUFF ya no estaba y no solo fue esta fueron varias y no tengo respaldo de todas, solo de tres que ya están completas. De esta historia acabo de encontrar tres capítulos y ya se donde están los demás.

Bueno... espero que puedan comprender y me disculpes si esto les molesta, pero como dije no fue mi culpa en realidad. Y de nuevo pido disculpas.

* * *

¿Tenía miedo? No le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo importante era lo que en su mente llevaba. Estaba preocupada, alterada y asustada. Una semana lejos llevaba, de ellos. Ya estaba en casa.

Ahora a su regreso, todo era un caos en su interior. Pasaba por las calles, alumbradas por el sol. Su piel pálida, no brillaba. Se debía a Bella, ella había encontrado otro don, transmitir sus dones a quien quisiera y el que quisiera. Y como su mejor amiga, le dio el disfraz. Pasaba en medio de todas las personas, vestidas con capas rojas. Como odiaba el festival de San Salvatore, tantos tontos creyendo que ya no existían, si supieran que aún seguían vivos después de tantos siglos.

.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto al verla con su semblante fruncido.

-No lo se- contesto. Su cabeza estaba perdida en muchas cosas. Pero la más importante, era una visión borrosa que tenía. Algo impedía ver el futuro de su amiga. Quien había viajado por una semana lejos, por una pequeña pelea con el gran frío Caius.

-Un visión-confirmo al verla viendo al vació.-Lili ¿cierto?- eran típicas las peleas de esos dos. A nadie sorprendió la relación que comenzaron Caius y Lili, al aparecer, tiempo atrás los dos ya habían tenido una, pero por razones que nadie sabe se separaron.

-Demonios- maldijo-Es más grave- el tono que utilizo, preocupo a Jacob y Jane

-¿Que pasa?- la miro a los ojos, eran color chocolate.

-No se, algo me impide ver bien el futuro.-exclamo

-¿Como que algo?- pregunto Jane

-Al principió fue una mancha oscura, más ahora no me deja saber nada.- contesto

.

-Mierda- exclamo al ver la entrada, tenía hambre. Necesitaba comer, el disfraz se estaba desvaneciendo por ello. Entro rápido, debía comer y esperaba le tuvieran un bufete. En dos segundos, ya estaba frente a la nueva recepcionista.

-Buon pomeriggio- saludo- Bentornato, Miss Lili-

Sus ojos se volvieron negro onix, el aroma de esa mujer era apetitoso. No lo dudo, clavo sus colmillos en su garganta, sacandole un grito, tomando su vida.

No paso desapercibido el grito, Bella a pasos lentos se acercaba a la puerta. Reconocía ese aroma, era su amiga, pero tenía otro impregnado, el latido de un corazón se acercaba.  
Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a la vampiresa con un hilo de sangre en sus labios. Y de nuevo con su disfraz. Sonrió a todo, mas a Bella la miro sería. Parecía se había dado cuenta.

-Has regresado, Lili- exclamo Caius, notaron su felicidad. Aunque lo negara a cada instante, le hacía falta su compañera.

-Es obvio, Caius, que regrese. Acaso soy un fantasma- Notaron su cambio de humor. Esa Vampira se volvía cada vez más bipolar.

-Sigues igual- dijo con media sonrisa

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Lili- dijo Aro poniéndose a la par de Bella- veo que te has alimentado- señalo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

-Necesitaran a una nueva recepcionista- comunico.

-Bueno, nada se puede hacer- dijo Aro- ¿Que pasa, Bella?- pregunto al verla tan centrada en Lili y no apartando su vista.

Había algo debajo de esa gran capa negra que usaba, la cual tapaba su cuerpo. El aroma venía de ahí. Era extraño y atrayente, pero no tanto.-Quítate la capa- dijo

Lili, su respiración se vio afectada. El disfraz no oculto la pena que llevaba. Miro a todos, a excepción de Bella, hasta llegar a Caius, le dio una pequeña sonrisa al verlo acercarse. Desato el nudo de la capa, sintiendo como caía hasta sus pies. Lo que veían era... aterrante y tal vez sorprendente. ¿Como paso algo así?  
No se equivoco, eso era lo que no la dejaba ver el futuro. Caius se detuvo a medio camino, mirandola.

-Estas embarazada


	2. Dhampiros

_Poema de Luis López Anglada, con algunos arreglos_

* * *

_Sucedió que aquel año se decía_  
_que los tiempos cambiaban. Cierto era;_  
_aquel año empezó la primavera_  
_cuando apenas enero se moría._

_Sucedió que era invierno, que el destino  
preparaba un asombro a los vampiros  
de manos blancas y ojos dorados._

_Sucedió que se encontraron anonados  
ante tal misterio, deslumbrados  
por la noticia, aquel día  
fue inmemorable para los vampiros._

El silencio los rodeo, sorpresa, confusión, desesperación, miedo e histeria, todos juntos sin explotar.  
Solo podían verla, y a su pequeño bultito en su vientre, porque eso era, una pequeña bolita. Su vientre aparentaba lo que era 3 meses de embarazo.

-Digan algo- al parecer los cambios de humores que viene con el embarazo le estaban afectando.

-Estas embarazada- volvió a decir Caius.

-No como crees, es que tuve hambre y me comí una pelota- dijo irónica.

-¿Como demonios sucedió?-

-Como demonios crees- le grito

De nuevo habían empezado las típicas peleas de esos dos. Que tranquilidad se vivió, al estar separados. Se comportaban como perros y gatos, pero como se amaban. Sin embargo lo importante era saber ¿como quedo embarazada?, se supone no pueden tener hijos. O acaso sabían tan poco de su propia raza. Era una incógnita que no sabrían hasta que la pareja de enamorados dejaran de gritarse y pelear.

-Podrían dejar sus peleas para después- pidió Marcó

Los dos se miraron, cruzándose de brazos, para después sonreír y darse un beso.

-Bipolares- susurro Aro-Lili, podrías explicarnos que pasa?-

Lili suspiro, tan difícil era hablar delo que le pasaba, ella aun no se lo creía.-Después de irme. Por la discusión que tuvimos. Dos días para ser exactos, algo dentro de mí, me hizo gemir de dolor. Una poderosa hambre se apodero de mi. Caze más de lo normal, pero entonces me di cuanta de que el don del disfraz, no desaparecía. Seguía imitando a un humano. Y un suave latido de corazón apareció. Todo fue confuso.

-Sigue- pidió Aro

-Me fui a la Cordillera de los Andes, en donde había un pueblo de Mapuches... Ahí me tope con un híbrido o semi vampiro, llamado Nahuel, el cual su madre era una bruja. Había notado mi rara actitud y como me alimente de 10 osos- se sorprendieron por tal cosa- me dijo que tenía algo extraño, se notaba en mis pupilas. Además se dio cuenta de que no era una híbrida como él. Por haber heredado las extrañas cosas de su madre la bruja, uso algo conmigo. Un día de luna llena, hizo una ceremonia, creó. Con algunas hierbas puestas en mi vientre, me dijo lo que me pasaba. Estaba embarazada, no lo creía al principió. Pero pronto sentí los movimientos dentro de mi. Necesitábamos saber como paso, entonces me recordé de ti, Bella- la señalo

-¿De mi?-

-Si, tu don que me transmitiste- medio sonrió- nos dimos cuenta que el disfraz no desaparecía y que mi hambre aumentaba. Parece ser que el don me hizo pasar como humana, y una noche antes de que discutiéramos- señalo a Caius- tuvimos sexo, pero con la diferencia de que use el disfraz, queríamos tener una nueva experiencia y el se excito al verme como humana y fue tan

-No quiero saber- la paro Bella-creo que ya he entendido. Al hacerlo, los órganos estaban funcionando, al igual que tu matriz, los espermas de Caius se funcionaron con los óvulos artificiales, los cuales al juntarse, les dio más fuerza haciendo una nueva creatura, formando una nueva especie.

-Exacto- dijo Lili.

-Te das cuenta que no sabemos lo que hay dentro de ti- dijo Aro.

-Lo que lleva es mi hijo- defendió Caius.

-¿pero que sera?- pregunto Aro.- ¿cuanto tardara?

-El embarazo es evolucionado, solo una semana ha pasado y es como si tuviera 4 meses-

-Nunca habíamos vistos algo a así- pronuncio Marcó

-Algo nuevo a la vista de rarezas- hablo Jacob

-Cállate chucho- dijo Jane

-Cállate chupa sangre- dijo Jacob. Los dos solo sonrieron, ya era una costumbre tener a Jacob entre ellos, aunque no se acostumbraban a su olor.

-Cállense los dos- pidió Bella- Escuchen, si en una semana ya aparenta 4 meses, entonces en...- pensaba cuanto tiempo quedaba- 8 días y medio, lo que sea que lleves, nacerá-

-Es un bebe, no cualquier cosa- dijo Lili

-Lili, no sabemos lo que nacerá, si crecerá, sera inmortal o morirá-

-Bella tu puedes ver lo que sera- pidió Lili, no quería que juzgaran a su bebe que aun no nacía.

-Lo siento, Lili. Tu "bebe", me impide ver el futuro, de cualquiera de nosotros. No puedo ayudarte a saber lo que nacerá. Pero... solo lo sabremos cuando nazca.

-¿En 8 días?- pregunto Felix, uniéndose a la conversación. Bella asintió- no se si servirá de algo, o intervendrá en el parto pero... en 8 días exactos habrá un eclipse lunar.

No sabían si era malo o bueno, no sabían nada ni lo que llevaba dentro de ella, podría ser un monstruo o una raza diferente de vampiros. Era un caos total en sus mentes, ya no sabían en que creer o pensar. Todo estaba jugado en el tiempo, 8 días.

-Iré a investigar algo, tal vez así sabremos lo que depara el destino-

-Yo te acompañare- dijo Jacob

-Yo también iré- se unió Jane.

-Mientras nosotros, daremos de alimentar a Lili quien al parecer tiene hambre de nuevo.- dijo Aro, al ver los ojos negros de la vampira.

-Esperen- detuvo Bella al darse cuenta de algo-Lili ¿tu no has dejado de usar el disfraz?

-No, lo he usado toda la semana, aun no se porque-

-¿Que tiene eso que ver ahora, Bella?- pregunto Caius

-El disfraz es quien mantiene vivo a ese bebe- explico- si ella deja de usarlo, volviendo a ser una vampira normal. entonces ese productor morirá. El bebe y tu cuerpo lo saben es por eso que aun lo tienes en función.

-Esto es un caos total- murmuro Dimitri

-Debo mantener el don activo entonces- se dijo Lili

-Debes alimentarte más de lo normal, Lili. Caius si quieres que esa creatura nazca debes cuidar bien a tu pareja-

-Eso no sera problema para él, Bella- dijo con una sonrisa Aro.

-Dejen de fastidiar- exclamo el aludido.

-Bien entonces, en marcha, debemos averiguar algo- Bella, Jacob y Jane salieron del castillo, internándose en la ciudad, saliendo a las afueras. Bella conocía a alguien quien podría darle una explicación de todo lo que sucedía.

.

Salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, debía de contarle lo escuchado en el gran salón. Su ama, se alegraría de haber encontrado un punto débil en esos vampiros gobernantes.

Fuera de la ciudad se hallaba una casa muy pequeña de madera. Adentro se encontraba una vampiresa, de cabello rubio rizados, ojos color rojo. Vestía una túnica negra. Sintió la llegada de su criado.

-Señora Helena- saludo cortes mente.

-A que debo tu presencia Clint.- se levanto rodeando al criado arrodillado.

-Noticias que usted me encargo, mi señora-

Sonrió mostrando sus dos colmillos-Habla, Clint. Quiero saber

-La vampira de cabello negro y pequeña, la compañera de señor Caius- gruño molesta, es vampira le había quitado a su compañero, ella debía ser quien estuviera a la par del frío y serio Caius Volturi- esta embarazada. Espera un hijo de él.

-¿Que?- grito enojada, destruyendo la silla en la cual, minutos antes se encontraba sentada. Esa usurpadora no debía darle un hijo a su amado. Debería ser ella. Le causaría un gran daño, a esa arrimada. Con todas la cosas que pensaba, de pronto se detuvo en algo importante ¿como había quedado esa vampira embarazada- ¿como sucedió Clint?

-Señora, un don que la vampira Bella le transmitió, tuvo que ver con el embarazo. En 9 o 10 días dará a luz. El señor Caius y sus hermanos la protegen, sin embargo escuche decir a la vampira Jane que no sobrevivirá al parto, la destruirá toda.

Sonrío en solo pensar que moriría- Eso me gusta, Clint.-murmuro- quiero que llames a Theo, dile que traiga a sus neófitos. En ocho días atacaremos a los Volturi, aprovecharemos cuando este de parto y nos robaremos a esa creatura.

-Si, señora-

.

Bella leía, el libro que le dio el vampiro más viejo de todos ellos. Ahí hablaba, de una vampira igual que ella, quien tenía más dones de lo normal. Y quien al usar su mismo don para disfrazarse de humana, cuando tenía relaciones con su amado vampiro, quedo preñada. Dos semanas después nació el fruto de los dos, un niño mitad vampiro y mitad humano. Quien se desarrollo más rápido de lo que un híbrido lo haría. Dhampiros, así les decían. Sin embargo estos, si tienen la necesidad de alimentarse de sangre y no de comida normal y superan la velocidad de los vampiros, incluso de los más rápidos. Jacob y Jane, escuchaban lo que decía.

-Siguen sus instintos, no les gustan para nada los animales y si llegaran a gustarles estos no durarían mucho. Se alimentan de sangre animal, detestan la comida humana y la sangre humana les causa daño. Tienen un color de ojos entre verdes, marrón y amarillos. Sus cabellos son largos y ondulados, piel pálida, dura y suave. Pueden tener un dos o ninguno, dependiendo de los que contengan sus padres. Su piel pálida se presenta con cierto rubor. Pueden llevar durante toda su vida el estigma de la soledad. Los dhampiros son en una gran proporción, criaturas malignas. En los días previos al parto, la mujer portadora de la criatura empieza a entrar en un periodo de somnolencia y distanciamiento, producto de distintas toxinas que el feto empieza a liberar en su organismo, finalmente a la hora del parto ella se aislará en un espacio cerrado y distante, un bosque o una cueva, guiada por un trance inducido por el feto de dhampiro. Una vez sola, la mujer entrará en un shock hipovolémico por pérdida de sangre y se desmayará, ya que su propio vástago empezará a drenar su sangre desde dentro, finalmente el pequeño dhampiro se abrirá paso hacia el exterior devorando el vientre de su madre, con sus gritos desesperados como el primer recuerdo de su vida.

-Oh por Dios, se comerá a su madre- exclamo horrorizada Jane

-Solamente lo hará si su madre fuera fuera humana, pero en este caso la madre es un vampiro disfrazado de humano.- explico el vampiro viejo- sigue leendo Bella.

-Los dhampiros son completamente autónomos desde el momento de su nacimiento a pesar de conservar la forma de un niño, por lo general se desarrollan extraordinariamente rápido los 15 primeros días alimentándose de la sangre de animales, hasta alcanzar el aspecto de un niño de 5 años. Son muy vulnerables a cualquier tipo de magia, principalmente la arquetípica y al fuego. . los colmillos de los dhampiros al contrario que los de los vampiros, son retractiles y solo son visibles cuando estos van a consumir sangre. Los dhampiros no son afectados por la luz solar común, sin embargo la sensibilidad de sus ojos a la luz hace que prefieran las horas y situaciones en las que haya más oscuridad. Los dhampiros al contrario de su progenitor, no son no-muertos ni son inmortales, y cualquier daño grave a su cuerpo los afectaría exactamente de la misma manera que a un humano común. Sin embargo son muy longevos, y pueden llegar a la edad de 500 años sin envejecer.

-Vaya, no tenía idea de la existencia de los Dhampiros- hablo Jacob- hay varios existiendo?- pregunto

-No, el tercero y último, murió hace más de 1000 años. Asesinado por los licantropos- explico el vampiro viejo.

-Quiere decir que después de mil años, vuelve a nacer otro dhampiro- dijo Jane- pero no es peligroso ¿cierto?

-Como has escuchado jovencita- contesto el vampiro viejo- los dhampiros solo se comen a su madre humana, siendo una vampira quien dará a luz, es todo lo contrarío. El primer dhampiro que nació fue concebido por dos vampiros, así como tu Bella, ella también poseía varios dones, los cuales creía eran su maldición. Cuando uso su don de disfraz, se dio cuenta que había quedado embarazada, en dos semanas ya tenía lo que eran 9 meses desarrollados. Cuando la creatura estaba naciendo, tuvieron que abrirle el estomago para que saliera. Era una dhampira, nacida en el día que hubo eclipse solar.

-Espere- detuvo Bella- en ocho días habrá eclipse lunar. Eso tiene algo que ver?

-Puede ser. Pero no lo sabremos hasta que suceda- los tres asintieron- No crean que esto debe de sorprenderles, si ya una vez hubo un caso similar al de ahora, entonces todo puede volver a pasar.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Jacob

-La madre del primer dhampiro, fue atacada el mismo día que dio a luz, pues su amado compañero había dejado a una vampiresa por ella. Esta vampiresa, buscaba venganza y ataco, la madre pidió a su amado que protegiera a su hijo, los hizo huir y prometió volver si sobrevivía. Padre e hijo, esperaron siempre la llegada de ella, más nunca llego.

-Murió defendiéndolos- concluyo Jane

-No, querida. Cuando batallo, con su rival, uso su don más poderoso, con ayuda de el pudo derrotarla. Sin embargo, quedo sin fuerzas y quedo en oscuridad por varios días. Cuando despertó, ella no recordaba nada. Y su mente la hizo parecer humana, volvió pero por otro lado, vivió en un pueblo pequeño, en donde le ayudaron. Más sabía que ella era extraña, pues si veía sangre quería tomarla. Murió cuando dos vampiros la atacaron, creyendo que podrían tomar de su sangre, que sorpresa se llevaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que era una vampira.

-Que historia- exclamo Jane- Podría repetirse, Lili desbanco a Helena, la antigua compañera de Caius.

-Si, tienes razón, deberemos protegerla. A ella y a la creatura.

-Parece que todo puede volver a suceder.- murmuro el vampiro viejo- los dhampiros pueden traer eso. Pero ustedes son más y podrán ayudar a su amiga. También recuerden que si otros vampiros se enteran del nacimiento del dhampiro, querrán atraparlo pues: Si algo parecido a una historia tiene esta raza, es el histórico desprecio y caza del que han sido blancos, especialmente por parte de los propios vampiros que los ven como una ofensa a su raza.

-Todo esto es tan complicado- dijo Bella cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

-Podremos con esto Bella- dio apoyo Jacob

-Si, Bella tranquila, todo saldrá bien- secundo Jane. El vampiro viejo, sonrió y deseo que nada volviera a repetirse.

Bella agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras en su mente se graba todo lo sabido por esa nueva especie que escuchaba _"Dhampiros"_


	3. Eclipse Lunar

Volteira ciudad mágica y apacible. Ciudad que acuna a los vampiros que hacen las leyes, en donde el amor se presenta en formas extrañas, donde abundan los secretos. Y pueden mirarse con esos ojos y hablar frívolamente, casi aburridamente, sobre un tema vulgar, donde decir un nombre con voz indiferente es demostrar todo lo contrarío... y no poder olvidar.

Pero esa ciudad no sabía lo que se venía, aún.

**Rumanía**

Cada uno de los Cullen estaban visitando a sus amigos, rumanos Stefan y Vladimir. Estar una temporada con ellos, y disfrutar de Rumanía fue algo que los ayudo.

Stefan y Emmett se llevaron bien.

Los Cullen habían llevado al nuevo integrante de la familia, a conocer a sus amigos. No solamente conoció al aquelarre Rumano, también al aquelarre de las Amazonas, Egipcio, Irlandés, a los nómadas Europeos, el cual solamente era uno Alistair, y a los americanos, los cuales fueron los primeros en conocer.

-Entonces la líder de la guardia de los Volturi, es tu hermana-hablo Stefan

-Si, Bella, es mi hermana-

-Hemos escuchado de ella, es muy fuerte y poderosa- volvió a decir Stefan

-Lo es- confirmo Emmett

-¿Porque no la han ido a visitar?- pregunto Vladimir

-Bella, nos lo prohibió- hablo Edward- ella se iría con los Volturi, pero nosotros no iríamos a Volteira. Dijo que regresaría en 100 años.

-¿ Cuanto tiempo falta para que se cumpla es tiempo?- pregunto Stefan

-Dos semana- contesto Alice.

La conversación siguió, más Emmett no presto atención de ello. Su cabeza le decía que, estaba pasando algo o pasaría algo en el transcurso de esas dos semanas. Pensó en su hermana en lo que hacía.

**Volteira, Italia**

-No sabes cuanta alegría me produce el saber, que pronto se cumplirán los 100 años

-A mi me alegra saber tu pronto regreso

-Al igual que tu manada quiere saber cuando regresas-

-Ellos saben porque vine a verte, te extrañábamos y queríamos noticias de ti

-Pero quedarte 15 años Jacob?

-Sabes como me afecto su muerte- dijo suspirando- pero también se que pronto los Cullen regresaran a Forks, tres días.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando como las ciudad se iluminaba por las luces. Era una esplendida vista la que tenían, desde la altura de ese árbol. Sin embargo, presentía que algo pasaría, no era bueno lo sabía. Eso la angustiaba y mucho.

-Vamos Jacob, debemos regresar- se levanto-JANE vamonos- la nombrada apareció con ellos con un hilo de sangre en sus labios- espero hayas tenido buena caza-

-La tuve- contesto. Jacob se transformo en lobo.

Estuvieron cuatro días afuera y ahora volvían con información, la cual no sabían como tomarían los demás. Corrieron los tres juntos, observando como se acercaban en escasos segundos a la ciudad. Bella tenía presente los días que faltaban para que esa raza rara y nueva para ella naciera.

Al entrar fueron recibidas por la nueva recepcionista, entraron a pasos normales de un humano, Jane iba a delante con su típica capa y con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza. También escuchaban algunos gritos y rápido reconocieron quien era.

-Buona sera, benvenuti.- saludo la nueva recepcionista

-Benvenuto, nuovo.-dijo con malicia Jane. Adelantándose

-Buona sera ... Gianna- saludo Jacob- ¿Donde consiguen a las Giannas? -pregunto Jacob

-En una tienda- dijo Bella- Gianna, Qualsiasi problema?

-Non lo so-

Suspiro derrotada, y fue hacia donde era todo el problema. Jacob se había quedado frente a las puertas indeciso de entrar. Lo tomo por los hombros haciendo que el entrara primero y ella detrás. Escucho las quejas de Jacob al usarlo como escudo.

Aro se encontraba sentado al igual que Marcó, Felix, Heidy y Dimitri, estaban en un rincón, esperanzados a que todo terminara. Jane los veía con cara de no entenderlos nunca.

-... ¿entiendes?- grito Lili

-¿Podrían dejar de gritarse por unos minutos? por favor- pidió Aro.

-Yo no tengo la culpa- grito Lili

-Claro- susurro Caius, Lili lo escucho y estuvo apunto de gritarle.

-Basta- la detuvo Bella, si seguían así juraba le daba una jaqueca. Algo imposible, pero quizás suceda.

-Bella regresaste.- Lili llego a ella tirándose como una depredadora, aunque impidiéndoselo por su gran estomago- Estoy gorda no puedo abrazarte-

Ahora Bella entendía, sus gritos, en verdad tenía los síntomas de una mujer normal embarazada. Compadecía a Caius por soportarla, y a todos los demás por escucharla quejarse y sus discusiones. Todos los presentes agradecieron en silencio por el silencio y callarle la boca.

-Lili, es normal- Bella, intentaba calmarla- pronto el bebe que llevas a dentro saldrá y no estas gorda, es normal que tu vientre este así-

-Tengo hambre-

-Lili, te volviste bipolar- hablo Caius. Y de nuevo volvían sus pelas.

-Basta, ustedes dos- hablo Aro harto de escucharlos- ¿Bella, que encontraste?

Todo se olvido y pusieron atención a Bella, querían escuchar que era esa creatura que llevaba en su vientre.

-Lo que Lili lleva, es un ... Dhampiro-

-¿Un Dhampiro?- pregunto Marcó con un rostro serio, raro en él.

-Creí que solo eran un mito- dijo Aro

-Tal parece que no- dijo Caius.

-Esperen... ¿ustedes sabían de los Dhampiros?- pregunto Bella

-Siempre lo creímos un mito, nunca vimos uno.-dijo Aro

-Bueno, lo importante es que solo han existido 3 de ellos, el de Lili sería el cuatro Dhampiro que nacerá después de 1000 años y el hecho de que haga luna llena dentro de pocos días tendría algo que ver. Son mitad vampiro y mitad humanos, con la única diferencia de que ellos se alimentan de sangre de animales, si llegan a beber sangre humana podrían causarle un daño irreparable. Días antes del parto, la madre empieza a entrar en somnolencia y distanciamiento. Pero... solamente si la madre es una humana, en este caso no es así, Lili presentara un poco de distanciamiento. A la hora del parto Lili deberá estar en una habitación cerrada y..

- Una vez sola, la mujer entrará en un shock hipovolémico por pérdida de sangre y se desmayará, ya que su propio vástago empezará a drenar su sangre desde dentro, finalmente el pequeño dhampiro se abrirá paso hacia el exterior devorando el vientre de su madre, con sus gritos desesperados como el primer recuerdo de su vida. Se la comerá entera- hablo Jean, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-El bebe se comerá a Lili- grito espantado Caius.

-¿Me va a comer?- Lili no lo creía

-No- dijo rápido Bella- Jean, no debías decir eso. No va a pasar-

Jean solo sonrió, solamente quiso jugarle una broma a Lili y Caius por todas las discusiones que tuvo que escuchar de parte de ambos. La rubia solo se cruzo de brazos.

-De acuerdo, sigue Bella- pidió Aro.

-el bebe no se comerá a Lili, escuchen, por ser una vampira todo lo que sucede "normalmente" en el parto de un Dhampiro de una humana, no le sucederá a Lili. Eso es lo bueno del parto.

-Pero ¿que peligroso puede ser el bebe?- pregunto Aro

-El Dhampiro creado por humano y vampiro, trae consigo un gran odio hacía su padre y todos los vampiros. En cambio un Dhampiro creado por dos padres vampiros, es alguien sumiso, tranquilo, que no haría daño a nadie. Nunca dañaría a un humano, pero ... hay vampiros que odian a los Dhampiros los consideran como sangre sucia, una espécimen de ofensa a su raza.

-Debemos mantener esto en secreto- hablo Felix dando su opinión.

-Así es, por el momento, cuando llegue a 15 días de nacido este dhampiro ya aparentara un niño de 5 años. Debe alimentarse mucho de sangre de animales. Y tu Lili, no debes dejar de alimentarte.

-Esto es tan raro- dijo Lili

-tranquila querida, vamos a cazar para que estés bien alimentada- quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Caius tan cariñoso, cuando nunca lo fue. Caius y Lili, salieron para poder alimentarse, probarían con algunos vagabundos, pues por el momento la sangre de animal no la sustentaba mucho.

.

Helena, observaba a los 8 vampiros que Theo acababa de convertir. En tres días atacarían a los Volturi y conociéndolos defenderían a toda costa a la vampira embarazada. Pero ella se encargaría de desmenbrarla, la odiaba.

La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por ella Caius, la abandono, la dejo como una prenda usada que ya no le gustaba. La desprecio, a ella, ella que es la vampira más hermosa de toda la raza, la más deseada, única, ella era la pareja de uno de los hermanos Volturi, ella era temida, respetada. Ahora no era nadie, y todo por culpa de esa vampira morena, pero se iba a vengar, y la mataría junto con esa extraña creatura que estaba naciendo en su vientre. Los iba a hacer sufrir a todos, se las cobraría.

Y se aseguraría de que nadie sobreviviera, ni los hermanos, y cuando pasara, ella sería quien hiciera las leyes para los vampiros, haría que los vampiros volvieran a gobernar la tierra.

.

_3 días después..._

La noche empezaba a caer, la ciudad se oscurecía sin embargo las luces la iluminaron. Bella estaba concentrada viendo la noche, extrañaba ver a su hermano, a la manada, a su tía quien no había visto en 100 años, con la única persona que tuvo contacto fue Jacob.

Jacob, quien después de 80 años junto con su esposa Leah, aun seguían en la reserva, junto con la manada. Le extraño el día que lo escucho aullar. Escucho el dolor, tristeza y muerte. Jacob la llegaba a visitar cada 20 años, los Volturi se había enterado de ellos, y después de una larga cesión, no le negaron las visitas, tal vez era tiempo de que los Lobos y los vampiros empezaran a llevarse, ya que las dos razas eran las que prevalecían en el mundo.

Cuando lo escucho, ella fue a verlo, lo encontró hecho un ovillo en pleno bosque, llorando y gritando. Leah había muerto, los dos habían intentado tener hijos, más nunca habían podido, sin embargo tuvieron el milagro de que ella quedo embarazada, más el parto fue complicado, Leah sangraba mucho y nada se pudo hacer. Madre e hijo, murieron ese día, Jacob no pudo estar ahí, no cuando la herida aun era fresca, fue en ese momento que decidió ir con Bella, quedándose más de 15 años. Y siendo aceptado por la guardia.

Recordar la hacía a veces pensar en muchas cosas, puede que su amigo estuviera con ella al igual que su mejor amiga, pero sabía que algo le hacía falta, le hacía falta el amor, su pareja, su Edward, cuando la noche caía , suspiraba por él. Recordaba sus caricias, sus toques, sus besos, sus palabras, su rostro. Le hacía faltaba sin embargo saber que pronto se cumplirían los 100 años le alegraba, eso quería decir que pronto volvería a verlo.

Un grito desgarrador, la saco de su ensueño, llamando su atención. No supo porque pero alzo la mirada, el eclipse lunar estaba empezando.

Se dirigió a al salón, encontrando a Lili, tirada gritando de dolor, a Caius junto a ella, y los demás paralizados sin saber que hacer.

-Es la hora- les dijo, para que se movieran. Escuchar esas tres palabras, los asusto y los hizo moverse rápido, ya habían preparado una habitación cerrada y penumbra, era uno de los calabozos pero esos eran los únicos que llenaban los requisitos.

Caius tomo a Lili, quien se removía y gritaba de dolor, en sus brazos bajando a toda velocidad en donde nacería la creatura. La recostó en una de la cama, de pronto un olor igual al de la sangre empezó a sentirse en toda la habitación, era atrayente y deseable, despertando a su depredador interno.

Mostraron sus dientes dispuestos a atacar, Bella y Jacob tuvieron que intervenir, Jacob transformándose en lobo y Bella usando su campo y no respirando. Porque en verdad ese olor era tan delicioso que deseaban probarlo. Lili gritaba de dolor, tuvo que pedir ayuda

-Jane- la rubia tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no saltarle encima a Lili.- Has guardia, no dejes entrar a nadie a esta habitación- la rubia asintió- Jane, pase lo que pase, a menos que te pida auxilió, no dejes que nadie entre, Jacob y yo atenderemos a Lili ¿entendido?

-Si... Bella- le costo responder pero lo hizo.

-Bella yo quiero estar ahí- exigió Caius.

-Cálmate, no pueden estar aquí, casi la matan este aroma es demasiado peligrosos para todos, no te preocupes yo ayudare- Caius no estaba de acuerdo con ello- Dimitri, ve por la reserva de sangre de animales y humana que tenemos- Dimitri desapareció para traer lo pedido.

Los demás querían entrar para poder beber y probar ese aroma tan deliciosos. Jane estaba en guardia sin respirar dispuesta a atacar a quien intentara entrar.

Jacob encadeno a Lili, pues esta se retorcía y no los dejaba trabajar. Bella, nunca había hecho nada parecido a lo que haría. Sabía que el parto de ese bebe dhampiro era por el vientre y el bebe quería salir ya. Mostró sus colmillos, los cuales se enterraron en el vientre grande de Lili, más solo fueron los de arriba, al tener esa herida, enterró sus dedos en ellos abriéndolo, dejando ver la placenta en donde estaba la creatura. Jacob estaba frente a ella.

-Jacob, pon tus manos donde están las mías- ordeno con mucho esfuerzo. Jacob posiciono sus manos en donde antes estaban las de ellas. El dolor empezaba a calmarse para Lili.

El eclipse lunar estaba en su etapa completa, la luna tenía un color rojo, lo cual rara veces pasaba. Fuera de la habitación, Jane controlaba a Caius y Aro, con dolor.

En un eclipse lunar, manchando la luna de rojo nacieron los dhampiros.

-Son dos- exclamo Bella, al sacar al segundo Bebe. Un niño y una niña. Los ojos de los niños era una combinación de verde, marrón y amarillos. Los bebes dhampiros parecían saber lo que pasaba, con sus pequeños ojitos observaban a su alrededor. -Jacob, pídele la sangre a Dimitri y diles que todavía no pueden entrar.

Jacob asintió, Bella desato a Lili, quien tenía los ojos rojos y muy pálida- Bella- susurro

-Lili, deja de usar el disfraz, ya nacieron- la morena asintió, dejo de usar el don y volviendo a tomar su verdadera forma, la herida en el vientre empezó a sanar muy despacio, necesitaba alimentarse para sanar completamente y rápido.

-Aquí esta- dijo Jacob, saco algunas

-Esa- señalo la primera- dásela a Lili- se la paso- bebe eso Lili- ella asintió-Jacob toma uno de esas- señalo las otras- y ayúdame a alimentar a los bebes.

El aroma tan deseable, empezó a desaparecer, calmando a todos y aliviando a Jane quien ya se había hartado de estar causándoles dolor a todos. Después de una hora, Bella salió dándoles a cada uno una bolsa de sangre para alimentarse. No quería que entraran hambrientos, no cuando dos bebes tenían su corazón latiendo.

-Bella ¿que ha pasado?- pregunto Caius angustiado

-Pasen y se sorprenderán- entraron a la habitación, viendo como Lili, cargaba al varón, Caius se acerco a ellos observando a su hijo, admirando el color de sus ojos. Se sorprendieron al escuchar la suave risa de otro bebe, Jacob cargaba a la mujercita, no podía despegarse de ella aunque quisiera. Se había imprimado, de nuevo.

-¿Dos?- pregunto Aro, acercando a Jacob

-Dos, Dhampiros nacidos con una luna roja.- dijo Bella. Presentía peligro, un peligro que se acercaba- un niño y una niña-

Jane se acerco primero a la niña, le pareció adorable, una hermosura. Después fue con el niño, Lili se dio a Caius para que lo cargara, el rubio serio se lo mostró a Jane. Jane al verlo sintió, que algo dentro de ella se avivaba. Eso la sorprendió y no podía de dejar de mirarlo, podía decir que cuando el bebe creciera sería todo un adonis y solo imaginárselo, la hacía querer suspirar.

Bella observaba a Jacob y Jane, se dio cuenta que esos dos acababan de encontrar el amor. Ahora solo faltaba ver como reaccionaría el padre y conociendo a Caius sería muy sobreprotector con su hija, quien más sufriría sería la niña.

Heidy, llego a ellos angustiada, con una mala noticia- Helena viene hacía acá y con 9 vampiros recién nacidos, recuerden que la guardia no esta, ellos están en una misión en Australia.

_La madre del primer dhampiro, fue atacada el mismo día que dio a luz, pues su amado compañero había dejado a una vampiresa por ella. Esta vampiresa, buscaba venganza y ataco, la madre pidió a su amado que protegiera a su hijo, los hizo huir y prometió volver si sobrevivía. Padre e hijo, esperaron siempre la llegada de ella, más nunca llego. _Las palabras que le dijo el viejo vampiro llegaron a ella.

Caius estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Helena y con él sus hermanos.

-Esperen- detuvo Bella- esto ya ha pasado una vez- les dijo, ellos no entendían- Cuando nació el primer dhampiro, en ese momento fueron atacados por una vampiresa que buscaba venganza. La historia se vuelve a repetir, debemos proteger a los bebes y ustedes los padres deben de hacerlo.

-Bella, no dejare que Helena, ataque a mi familia- dijo Lili.

-Escuchen bien, sin la guardia, estamos solamente nosotros, recuerden que ellos son recién nacidos, y cuando escuchen los latidos de los bebes irán tras ellos.

-Bella tiene razón- hablo Jacob

-Haremos esto. Caius, tu toma a la niña, Lili tu al niño, Felix, Dimitri y Jane, ustedes protegerán a Lili y el bebe, no dejen que les pase nada.- los tres asintieron, Lili envolvió a su hijo.-Aro, Marco, Heidy y Gianna- la asistente había sido convertida convirtiéndose en pareja de Dimitri- ustedes pelearan con algunos, estoy segura que unos perseguirán a Lili y otro a nosotros, Caius- el vampiro rubio envolvió a su hija- Jacob y yo, estaremos contigo. Necesitamos llevar a los bebes a un lugar en donde estén a salvo. Lili ten cuidado-

-De acuerdo, Bella-

-Nosotros la cuidaremos- hablo Felix.

-Nosotros estaremos al frente- dijo Aro- no dejaremos que toquen a nuestros sobrinos.

-Caius, Jacob, vamos-

Así los tres grupos tomaron diferentes direcciones, unos haciendo frente. Otros al sur y los otros al norte.

Helena haría que ese día de eclipse lunar fuera inolvidable para los Volturi. Sería una inolvidable luna roja.


	4. Sacrificio

div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"hr style="color:black" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl Tiempo va sobre el Sueño/embr / emhundido hasta los cabellos./embr / emAyer y mañana comen/embr / emoscuras flores de duelo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSobre la misma columna,br / abrazados Sueño y Tiempo,br / cruza el gemido del niño,br / la lengua rota del viejo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emY si el Sueño finge murosbr / en la llanura del Tiempo,br / el Tiempo le hace creerbr / que nace en aquel momento./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Helena no estaba dispuesta a que su venganza se quedara incompleta, mostró sus colmillos a Aro y Marco. Dos vampiros seguían a Lili, tres junto con Helena estaban enfrentándose a dos de los hermanos Volturi. A pesar de creer que solamente eran 8 vampiros habían más, pues 6 vampiros seguían a Caius y su hija./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jake y Bella iban a la misma velocidad observando como los vampiros se acercaban a ellos. Caius iba adelante, Bella no podía dejar que los alcanzaran. Empezó a bajar la velocidad, el lobo marrón, se detuvo a unos metros de ella, donde quedo parada esperándolos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vete Jacob- el aullido del lobo era una negación- Ve, Jacob. Debes proteger a Caius y su hijo, se lo prometimos a Lili, cuídalos- Jacob estaba indeciso, no podía dejar a su amiga, pero el pensar que la bebe corría peligro le llamaba a irse. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole una última mirada a su amiga y alcanzar a Caius./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Helena dejo que los nuevos vampiros que se les integraron pelearan con los Volturi y las dos vampiresas. Sintió el aroma de Caius y con el de Bella y otros dos que no conocía. Con media sonrisa, tomo camino hacía donde iban ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bella le arranco la cabeza a 2 de los seis vampiros que los seguían. Los otros cuatro la rodearon, estaba a la espera de quien la atacaba primero, el vampiro detrás de ella fue el primero en atacar. No la tomo desprevenida, pero ella a él si. Se volvió un borrón cuando el la intento agredir, el vampiro gruño, el vampiro la siguió era también rápido pero no como Bella se escurría de las manos de los cuatro que ahora la atacaban. Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de atraparla, entonces el vampiro quedo helado cuando Bella lo tomo por la parte de atrás y sus colmillos prensando su garganta. Y decapitandolo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bella se acuclillo delante de los tres vampiros que quedaban, permanecía inmóvil, parecía una muñeca minúscula en comparación con los cuerpos llenos de músculos de esos vampiros. Uno de ellos se adelanto para deslizarse con sigilo hacía la izquierda. Y en un momento los dos se juntaron, la pelea parecía reñida, pero Bella solo jugaba con él, dejándolo ver que tenía la posibilidad de hacerle daño, en sus movimientos que parecían baile, encontró una abertura, la cual aprovecho como ventaja tomando uno de sus brazos, arrancándoselo, seguido de su cabeza, iban dos faltaban dos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tres aplausos secos resonaron cerca de ellos, Helena tenia una sonrisa mientras observaba a Bella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Has mejorado Bella-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sigues siendo una perra Helena- El gruñido de Helena se dejo escuchar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Crees que puedes detenerme?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que ya he pasado- le contesto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los dos vampiros desaparecieron, mientras Helena se enfrentaría a Bella. Rogó al cielo para que Jacob protegiera a la bebe. Helena se preparo arpa atacar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vamos Helena ataca- esta hizo el movimiento de lanzarse a atacar, deteneniendose a medio camino. Dejando a Bella confusa, cuando pronto sintió como los dos vampiros aparecieron deteniéndola por los brazos-ellos no impedirán que te mate./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero ellos si- 6 vampiros más aparecieron de la nada. Tomando a Bella dejándola paralizada- ¿Como te caerían un par de mordeduras?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bella entendiendo que todos la atacarían al mismo tiempo y así como se encontraba llena de preocupación por los bebes, solo tuvo una solución a todo. Los 8 vampiros abrieron la boca para enterar sus colmillos al igual que Helena, pues quería dejar una marca en Bella demostrándole que no era nada fuerte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cerro los ojos concentrándose en su don más poderoso, lo sentía recorrer su cuerpo, abrió los ojos cuando todos los vampiros la mordieron al mismo tiempo. Miro hacía el cielo, observando la luna roja. Y en silencio despidiéndose de sus amigos, pues sabía que no habría tiempo para salvarla, como la última vez hacía un siglo atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongFORKS/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bajaron de sus respectivos autos, estando en su casa, volverla a ver era maravilloso después de 100 años. Alice fue la primera en llegar a la puerta, observando como todo seguía igual./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Solo necesita una pequeña sacudida- les informo a todos dando pequeños saltos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Para eso están las mujeres- dijo sin problemas Emmett. Recibiendo un zape de parte de Rosalie en la cabeza/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Todos ayudaremos, Emmett- le advirtió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Rosalie tiene razón- hablo Carlisle, tomando la mano de su esposa y dándose un casto beso- todos ayudaremos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emmett hizo un gemido de disgusto pues el no quería hacer cosas de mujeres, Rosalie tomo las riendas tomando su oído y llevando hacía el interior de su / Edward simplemente sonreía, Emmett a pesar de los años seguía comportándose como un niño pequeño. 100 años habían pasado y se le habían vuelto toda una eternidad, no habían sabido nada de Bella, pues fue una de sus condiciones no pisar Italia ni Volteira. Camino hacía la casa, había visto la pequeña de ellos, y su hermano-cuñado, le había dicho que las coas de Bella aun estaban ahí, como su piano y también la abertura que Emmett había hecho y aun no había reparado. Con pequeños pasos se dirigió hacía el interior de la casa, ayudaría un poco en la limpieza del polvo y vería su habitación, después iría a la antigua casa de los Swan, al menos quería sentir su aroma si aun había algo de ello y también ver sus fotografías. A medio camino se paralizo a su mente llegaban varias imágenes que no recordaba inundandolo de golpe./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¿Ustedes son vampiros?- pregunto Alice, todos estaban / -¿Por que lo ocultaron?- pregunto Rosebr / -Nosotros no quisimos ocultarles cosas pero no podíamos decirlo.-br / -No quisieron ocultarlo no me digas- dijo Edward sarcástico./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Edward tranquilo- dijo Jasper y fue con Bella-Calmate no va a pasar nada, James se ha / -¿Como sabes que el que los ataco se llama James?-dijo Alice con el ceño / -¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿y que esta pasando?- grito Edward enojadobr / -No le grites, chupa sangre- dijo Jacob en forma humana-No te lo permitirébr / -Quien invito a los chuchos- dijo con asco / -Malditos chupasangres- Jacob y Edward se iban a pelear pero Bella los detuvo, los 2 cayeron al suelo con dolor./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em.../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Nos pueden explicar que esta pasando- exigio Alicebr / -Como es que 2 vampiros son amigos de los ch... lobos- dijo / -Es mejor que expliquen- dijo / -Edward, ellos tienen sus motivos- dio / -Jasper porque los defiendes ¿acaso los conoces?- Edward esperaba que su hermano dijera algo pero no hablo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Aún no- dijo Bella- ustedes no debes de saber aún de nosotros, nada.- les dijo a los / -¿Como?- dijo Edward- matá / -No, borrando sus recuerdos- toco a cada uno en sus mejillas, hasta que llego a Jasper- lo siento amigo pero creo que tu también/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sacudió su cabeza, no recordaba que eso haya pasado, pero sabía que algo hacía falta cuando regresaron de las compras en Port Ángeles. ¿Porque esos recuerdos aparecieron de pronto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Escucho ruido dentro de su casa, jadeos, gemidos y gritos de horror. El primero en salir fue Emmett quien tenía su rostro incomprensible, estando fuera soltó un grito lleno de dolor, Rossalie venía detrás. Su grito resonó en todo a su alrededor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Haciendo que los Quillete lo escucharan muy a lo lejos, Sam fue el primero en escuchar y reconocía de quien era, pero lo que más le asusto fue el dolor que llevaba ese grito. No presagiaba nada bueno. Seth se acerco a Sam, pues este tenía uno recuerdos borrados los cuales le llegaron a la mente instantáneamente. No hubo necesidad de preguntar, la manada ya había visto lo que él vio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emElla me borro algunos recuerdos y solo si ella quiere te los regresa. La otra forma de recuperarlos es... muriendo. /ema pesar de los años que habían pasado recordó esa oración. Eso solo decía una cosa.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bella...- murmuro alto, observando el cielo ensombrecido por nubes grises./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rosalie abrazo a Emmett quien sollozaba, nadie entendía que pasaba. Alice estaba sin comprender, mientras veía como Jasper, veía el cielo con una mirada de tristeza y melancolía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Emmett que pasa?- pregunto Esme./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos sentían el dolor y tristeza, por Jasper./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Recuerdos- murmuro alto Jasper llamando la atención de todos- los recuerdos volvieron./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Que quieres decir, Jasper?- pregunto Alice. Carlisle quería entender./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bella...- escucharon a Emmett nombrar- Bella- sollozo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Que pasa con Bella?- pregunto Edward asustado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Los recuerdos solo pueden volver de dos maneras- Jasper hablo por él- una, es si Bella te lo devuelve, la otra forma es...- no creía poder pronunciar la palabra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Muriendo- concluyo Emmett- Bella ha muerto.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Edward sintió como un balde de agua fría, No, fue como su mundo desmoronándose. No podía creer lo que pasaba, no podía ser cierto. Ella había prometido volver, ella lo había prometido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongVOLTEIRA/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Helena gemía de dolor, veía como su cuerpo se iba tornando de un color morado y negro ¿que le pasaba?, los demás vampiros les pasaba los mismo pero 5 de ellos ya estaban muertos. Observo a Bella, quien tenía la piel blanca blanca, los labios de igual color, sus ojos estaban blancos, abiertos. Aro y Marco llegaron a ellos, Helena se dejaba caer pero Aro la agarro y la desmembró. Al igual que Felix, junto con Dimitri, desmembraban a los demás vampiros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lili llego junto con Jane y Heidy. Con su hijo en sus brazos, observaba la escena sin poder creerlo. No se atrevía a acercarse más. No podía hacerlo, no cuando a su cabeza llegaron algunas imágenes que no recordaba y había sido su amiga quien las borro. Sabía que eso solo tenía un significado. Se mordía los labios para no sollozar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jacob, corría rápido, atrás de él venían Caius y la bebe. Había matado a un vampiro que los siguió. Ahora retornaban, esperando que nadie faltara, pero una opresión en su pecho lo daba mal presagió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Corrió y cuando los vio a todos en una rueda, paro, volviendo a ser humano, acercándose a pasos lentos. Su garganta se cerraba con solo pensar en su mejor amiga. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, Jane volteo a verlo y con su semblante las esperanzas empezaban a morir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al ver su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, y con sus labios media sonrisa. Se arrodillo junto a ella, tomando su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, sintiendo como estaba mas fría de lo normal. No se atrevía a cerrar esos ojos blancos, que no mostraban un brillo de vida. Lento con sus dedos los cerro, dejando que se deslizaran por todo su rostro hasta su quijada. Las lagrimas aglomeradas en sus ojos empezaron a salir, despacio y luego abundantes. El liquido ensombrecía su vista, sus lagrimas bañaban el rostro de ella. Se abrazo a su cuerpo no quería creer lo que veía, no había pasado. No quería perderla, no podía soportar otra perdida tan grande, su amiga, su mejor amiga, quien siempre lo apoyo en todo momento, quien siempre estuvo con él. Quien brindo su apoyo cuando él se sentía devastado por la muerte de su esposa. Estaba... muerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alzo su rostro observando el cielo estrellado, oscuro y la luna aun eclipsada bañada de rojo. Soltó un grito por su perdida, acompañados de los sollozos de los presentes. No paro de hacerlo, no aceptaba haberla perdido. Ya no estaba con ellos. Jacob maldecía a ese podrido don que tenía, maldecía improperios por haberlo utilizado. Si tan solo nunca hubiera tenido ese don, nada hubiera pasado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vamos Jacob- hablo Jane, posando una mano sobre su hombro- llevemosla adentro- su voz era poco audible pues sollozaba pues ella también amaba a Bella a pesar de nunca decirlo, la veía como una hermana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jake con todo su dolor, tomo el cuerpo de Bella, volviendo al interior. Caius, quería golpear, matar y maldecir a los vientos por lo sucedido. Sabía que Bella se había enfrentado a ellos para proteger a sus hijos, observo a su hija quien al parecer también sabía lo que había sucedido, tenía un rostro lleno de tristeza y sus ojos llorosos. Había dado su vida por los dos de ellos. Se había sacrificado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"En pleno salón, tendió su cuerpo al caer de rodillas con él, no tenía fuerzas, ya no las tenía. Las lagrimas ya no salían, ya no tenía. Contemplo su rostro varios minutos, mientras la sala se llenaba de silencio doloroso. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Delineo su rostro con sus dedos, la última lagrima cayó sobre sus ojos. Escucho el sollozar de la bebe que Caius cargaba, volteo a verla, esa bebe estaba viva y aunque quisiera odiarla pues culpaba de su muerta a ellos dos, no podía estaba imprimado, sabía que con una suplica él caería a sus pies./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ahora entendía, entendía lo que Bella había hecho, había dado su vida por esos dos bebes. Se sacrifico por ellos. Un sacrificio valeroso./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center" /div 


	5. Nueva vida, nueva Bella

_Una antigua vida me llama,_  
_me llama porque me tengo que marchar.  
Cuando otros me llamen y sea el final,  
espero verte por última vez._

_Cuando el final ha llegado,_  
_y me tenga que marchar,_  
_quiero que sepas que te llevaré en mi corazón,_  
_estaré lejos, pero cerca a la vez._

_No importa lo que pase,  
tengo una vida nueva y tu,  
me ayudaras a recordar._

**Forks**

Edward no asimilaba las palabras, Emmett estaba equivocado, su Bella no podía estar muerta, no podía, ella prometió volver y ella iba a volver, todo era un simple sueño, un pesadilla.  
Pero que tontería decía, su el no podía dormir, así que no podía soñar y todo pasaba en realidad.

No se habían movido de sus lugar, Emmett aun se encontraba arrodillado sollozando, Rosalie abrazándolo. Esme siendo consolada por Carlisle quien no sabía bien como hacerlo cuando el también se sentía fatal. Alice abrazaba a Jasper, quien aun miraba el cielo sin despegar sus ojos de ellos, sintiendo como las gotas de agua caía sobre todos.

El cielo gris, viento helado, lluvia todo se juntaba para un día que era el más doloroso de sus vidas. No asimilaban la noticia y por más que trataban de comunicarse con los vampiros de Italia no podían. Pronto un olor a lobos los inundo.

La manada de los licantropos, estaba frente a ellos, observándolos. Tal parecía que no habían pasado ya 8 horas. Emmett fue quien les puso la atención, Sam dio pasos hacía adelante, el ambiente quedo en silencio sin que nadie lo rompiera. La manada igual quedo quieta, solamente meneando sus ojos de un vampiro a otro.

De pronto Emmett se quejo, molesto y confundido.

-¿Que pasa Emmett?- pregunto Rose.

-Jacob esta en Voltera-

-¿Jacob?- pregunto Alice.

-Dicen que Jacob les llamo, contándoles lo que le paso a Bella- Emmett comunica lo que Sam le dice mentalmente- ellos tuvieron un ataque y... ¿que?-el grito de espanto que da, asusta a la demás familia.

-¿Emmett que pasa?- pregunta Jasper.

-Bella tuvo problemas en esa pelea, pero no saben mas, solamente que ... esta ... viva-

Sería imposible si se lo preguntan, pero Edward sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, volvía a la vida, el amor de su vida estaba viva pero, ahora solo faltaba saber que pasaba pues algo debía suceder para que esos recuerdos hubieran regresado.

**Volteira, Italia.**

Jacob observaba el cuerpo inerte de Bella, sus lagrimas aun salían. Marco y Aro, sostenían sus cabezas sentados en los escalones que dan hacía sus sillas reales. Jane es abrazada por Felix, Heidy abraza a los dos, Dimitri tomado de la mano de su pareja, Gianna, esta a la par de los nuevos padres, Lili abraza con mucho fervor a su hijo sintiéndose tan culpable por todo lo sucedido, todo hubiera sido diferente si ella no hubiera acompañado a Bella entonces su amor muerto por Caius no hubiera resucitado y Helena seguiría con él. Pero todo fue lo contrarío y si no lo hubiera hecho, sus pequeños hijos no estuvieran con ella y ellos eran lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en siglos. Pero por todos ellos había perdido a su mejor amiga, su hermana de palabra, ya no estaba con ella, sentía que su cuerpo caería por tanto dolor y tristeza.

Caius abrazaba a su hija observando el cuerpo de Bella, nunca creyó que Bella haría algo así por su familia, el podría ser un vampiro frío, serió y un maldito cuando quería, pero ya no se sentía así, ahora era un miserable vampiro con hijos que había sido salvado por una vampira a la cual, un siglo atrás quiso matar. ¿Podría un vampiro cambiar? Caius podría hacerlo.

En el interior de Bella, empezó a sentir un dolor desconcertante, la mente de Bella aun estaba en función a pesar de que su cuerpo no.

No podía entender, no tenía sentido lo que le pasaba. Su cuerpo trataba de rechazar ese dolor que pasaba por todas las extremidades, pronto una oscuridad empezaba a ampliarse queriéndola absorber, cada segundo que pasaba se adentraba en la oscuridad, peleaba para quedarse en la realidad, haciéndose mucho mas difícil. Trato de separar la realidad de la oscuridad, en la realidad escuchaba sollozos, llanto y susurros y dolía su cuerpo, en la oscuridad negra era sin dolor, silencio pacifico.

La realidad era roja, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido separada en dos, o tenido una gran mordida o quizás se debía al veneno que aun recorría todo adentro y no se desvanecía, el veneno era fuerte, doloroso.

La obscuridad negra la llamaba, ¿porque negarse ir a ella? lo que siempre quiso era tener paz, lo mismo que le brindaba la obscuridad, quería no pensar y descansar. ¿porque no hacerlo?

La realidad era saber que había alguien muy importante esperándola, dolía mucho, la realidad vino tan rápido como se fue.  
Opto por la mejor, dejarse llevar por la obscuridad.

Jacob se separo de ella, juraba haber oído respirar a Bella, pero eso no podía ser. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de eso, entonces solamente era su imaginación y su perdida.

Dentro de Bella algo la jalo en dirección contraría, rasgando su agonía y sus recuerdos. La agonía se apodero de ella, quebrando su ser. Peleaba para liberarse de ese dolor, de toda la pena que siempre llevaba, esa batalla era dura, realidad y obscuridad querían una parte de su ser. Voces, gritando, peleando, no entendía que pasaba. No quería eso, pero su razón le decía que debía volver, ella no estaba muerta. Entonces tomo una decisión, ella estaba separada en dos, le daría a la realidad lo que querían pero a la obscuridad le entregaría todo, pues solo ella podía tranquilizarla y llenarla de paz, dejar de atormentarse.

La obscuridad tendría todo y la realidad solo su vida.

Jacob, ya no tenía mas lagrimas.

Y luego escucho el jadeo de dolor, proviniendo de un solo lugar. Y se había ido.

No podía sentir, no podía oír. Su pecho quemaba, demasiado caliente. Jacob se había quedado en shock al escuchar el jadeo, la inspecciono pero no encontró nada que le hiciera saber su vivía. Pronto su piel empezó a brillar, la palidez empezó a desaparecer, su piel se torneo con un poco mas de color, así como vino la brilles se fue, dejándolos estupefactos pues no entendían.

Jacob la dejo caer sin querer cuando un latido de corazón provino de su pecho. el silencio era sepulcral, y los únicos latidos que se escuchaban por el momento eran de los gemelos y Jake, fue solo un par de minutos para que un nuevo latido se escuchara, seguido de otro y otro, cuales empezaron lento y suave, para pronto adquirir un ritmo normal cardíaco. Su pecho subió y bajo, suave, muy lento, y volvió a hacerlo y de la misma manera que los latidos se fue acrecentando hasta tomar un ritmo normal.

Era inexplicable lo que escuchaban ¿Bella estaba viva? o ¿ usaba su disfraz?

Pequeños movimientos en su rostro, los hizo acercarse mas y mas, su frente se frunció, su nariz se arrugo, sus parpados empezaron a temblar queriéndose abrir. Jacob quiso saber que todo lo que estaba viendo era real,

Se esforzó un poco más, para tratar de abrir los ojos, los sentía pesados pero tenía la necesidad de abrirlos. Poniendo mucho esfuerzo, lo logro. Siendo la primera figura en tener a su vista fuera un chico de piel morena, cabello corto, sin camiseta y músculos bien formados, el color de sus ojos no los podía ver bien. Lo más extraño sería la sonrisa que le daba. Escucho varios jadeos de asombro, volteo a su izquierda encontrándose con mas personas, quienes eran maravillosamente hermosos, pero vestían como brujos, con sus ropas negras con capas del mismo color largas, eran 5 hombres y 4 mujeres, junto con ellos dos bebes en diferentes brazos.

El lugar estaba claro, la luz era leve y podía verlos bien sin necesidad de esforzar sus ojos, el grupo parecía estar feliz de verla y al mismo tiempo confundidos.

Nadie dijo nada, solamente observaron, era un milagro, cuando creyeron que Bella estaba muerta y no la volverían a ver, ahora estaba viva pero no entendían. Y además ¿porque estaba usando su disfraz? ¿Acaso ese don le ayudaba a deshacerse del veneno? Jacob se impaciento al no verla mover su cuerpo solamente sus ojos, hiendo de un vampiro a otro a él.

¿Porque sentía dolor en su cuerpo? Parecía que la acabara de arrollar un autobús. Intento levantarse, quedando solamente sentada sosteniéndose del chico que se encontraba a la par de ella, alejando su mano rápido al sentir tanto calor en su piel, ¿estaba ardiendo en fiebre?

-¿Bella estas bien?- Lili le dio al bebe a Heidy acercándose a su amiga.

Parecía que no podía hablar, no sabía como responderle a la mujer de cabello negro. Sus ojos se quedaron uno frente al otro, eran de color rojo ligero pero casi a punto de convertirse en dorados. Sus ojos chocolate parpadearon al tener tanta belleza frente a ella.

-¿Bella?- se sobresalto al sentir el contacto de su piel fría y también de la piel caliente. Uno estaba sufriendo de fiebre y el otro de presión baja. Abrió los labios pero ni una palabra fue pronunciada.

-¿Esta confundida?- observo a la persona que pregunto, era una niña quizás de 14 o 15 años, rubia, muy pálida, de ojos rojos.

-Tal vez tenga sed- opino Dimitri.

-Felix ve por una de las reservas- ordeno Aro. Felix asintió, marchándose rápido, cosa que Bella no vio pues su cabeza estaba gacha, pensando en lo que pasaba.

-¿Bella por favor dinos algo?- suplico Lili

-Yo...- su primera palabra fue un susurro tan inaudible que de no ser vampiros no la hubieran escuchado.-Yo...

-Vamos Bella- la animo Jean.

-Yo...- su voz subió un tono mas. Felix regreso con la bolsa de reserva, esperando a que Bella hablara.

-Bella solo dime ¿como te sientes?.

-Yo...- se dio por vencida, no podía pronunciar otra palabra pero debía hacerlo si quería saber lo que pasaba. Tomando un gran bocado de aire formulo su pregunta- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

El impacto fue tanto que los dejo sin habla. Jacob quería creer que todo era una broma de su amiga, pro al verle su rostro sin reconocer a nadie y sin ninguna de sus características sonrisas, entendió que en realidad estaba pasando, la realidad lo golpeo tan fuerte que no pudo articular pregunta alguna.

-¿Estas bromeando?- pero Jean no se quedo con la duda.

-No se quienes son ustedes- respondió Bella.

-Solo esto faltaba- soltó Caius- que perdiera la memoria. Un vampiro perdiendo la memoria, que tontería.- sus palabras fueron rápidas que Bella no capto nada de ellas.

-Tranquilízate hermano- pidió Aro poniéndose de cuclillas frente a Bella- ¿Querida no recuerdas nada? ¿quien soy yo?

Bella busco en su cerebro alguna respuesta, alguna imagen de la persona que tenía frente a ella, pero nada, negó y vio el semblante triste de Aro y solo pudo pensar en quien podría ser él- ¿Eres mi padre?

Aro sonrió con melancolía, no lo era, pero como estaban las cosas no podían ni siquiera explicarle nada, además antes de tomar la decisión de decirle algo que no era cierto, debía contar con la opinión de los demás y a pesar de que no era de su agradado lo hizo, Bella era un caso especial y para todos.

Supieron lo que pensaba Aro y como estaban las cosas, no podían tomar otra decisión que esa. Asintieron uno por uno hasta llegar a Jacob quien medio sonrió y asintió. No había de otra- Si querida soy tu padre.

-¿Me llamo Bella?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si- contesto Jacob.

Ya tenía un poco de información pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no conocía a nadie en esa sala y no sabía donde estaba o cuantos años tenía o como llego a olvidar todo.

Gianna se acerco a Aro, Marco y Caius, habían encontrado en Gianna un pequeño don, visiones pero eran muy pocas las que tenía y debían entrenarla. -Señores, los Cullen vienen y muy molestos- Bella no escucho nada pues su atención se fue hacía uno de los bebes, la niña a quien Caius dio a Jacob para hablar con sus hermanos.

-¿Molesto?- pregunto Lili acercándose.

-Vienen a armar una pelea, ellos saben que Bella murió.-

-Los esperaremos- dijo Aro, no veía ningún problema a que los Cullen llegaran- ¿Cuando?

-3 días- contesto.

-Esperen- interrumpió Lili- Bella no recuerda a nadie y estoy segura que no sabe lo que somos, no creen que se va ha asustar si los Cullen vienen de pronto.

-¿No sabe los que somos?- pregunto Caius.

-Ahora veremos- Lili volvió con Bella- cariño ¿tienes hambre?

Bella lo pensó, en verdad tenía hambre- Si- contesto. Lili pidió a Felix la bolsa de sangre, se la tendió a Bella, lo que ella hiciera les respondería su pregunta.

-Toma- Bella observo la bolsa, el liquido rojo no le agradaba-¿Que es eso?- pregunto-¿Sangre?- pues el olor a oxido y sal llegaron a ella- aléjalo de mi.

Era una nueva Bella la que tenían frente a ellos, la vampiro había sido reemplazada por la humana.

Jean, al ver la acción recordó al viejo vampiro. - _quedo en oscuridad por varios días. Cuando despertó, ella no recordaba nada. Y su mente la hizo parecer humana, volvió pero por otro lado, vivió en un pueblo pequeño, en donde le ayudaron. Más sabía que ella era extraña, pues si veía sangre quería tomarla. -_susurro llamando la atención.

-¿De que hablas Jean?- pregunto Lili.

-El viejo vampiro, nos dijo que la madre del primer dhampiro, era igual a Bella, tenía varios dones y uno tan mortal. En ese tiempo, también fueron atacados por una vampiresa que quería vengarse por haberle robado a su compañero.- señalo a Lili y Caius- ella peleo con la vampira, ella uso su don mas poderoso y acabo con ella, pero quedo en obscuridad por días y cuando despertó no recordaba nada, pero...

-...volvió como humana- termino Jacob.

-Jacob, llama a tu manada, diles lo mas corto lo que ha sucedido- Jacob asintió alejándose de ellos buscando el teléfono y llamar a Sam, explicarle lo que paso y por lo que escucho le avisara a los Cullen.

-Entonces su don la ha salvado- afirmo Felix.

-Dándole una nueva vida y dándonos una nueva Bella.- dijo Marco.

**Forks**

La mente de Emmett aun estaba confundida, necesitaba saber lo que pasaba, pues no por gusto su hermana devolvería recuerdos, algo malo le había pasado y el quería saber que. Estaba dispuesto a romperla promesa que le dio a Bella para no ir a Volteira, él iría y nadie se lo impediría.

Seth aulló, llamando su atención.

Edward, escucho sus pensamientos y gruño.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Esme.

-Volverá- dijo Emmett- Jacob ha llamado para decir que volverá.

-En un mes- continuo- Edward- y Jacob vendrá antes para decirnos lo que ha pasado y entender.

Alice se quedo paralizada, viendo hacía la nada, obteniendo toda la atención de Edward en ella.

_-Jacob no lo entiendo- decía Bella._

_-Pronto lo entenderás, Bella-_

_-¿Porque te vas?- volvía a preguntarle._

_-Debo volver a mi manada- Bella frunció el ceño._

_-Suenas como si tu familia fuera una manada de lobos.- Jacob solo sonrió- ¿Cuando te volveré a ver?_

_-En una semana recuerda que tu padre ha dicho que te llevaría a conocer a sus viejos amigos y tomarían un descanso unas pequeñas vacaciones. Nos veremos en el pueblo. Veras que te resultara fascinante._

_-De acuerdo- Bella lo abrazo. Jacob desapareció._

_La bebe empezó a llorar, Bella la meció en sus brazos, las dos miraban hacía la dirección en que se fue Jake, Bella saco una barra de chocolate de su suéter y se lo comió, quería algo para saborear y eso era lo mas delicioso que ella había probado._

Emmett miro confuso, su hermana comía un chocolate, tenía en brazos a un bebe y Jacob le decía que su padre la llevaría de vacaciones al pueblo. No podía deducir si esa visión que tuvo Alice era cierta o no, pues su hermana jugaba mucho con los que veían el futuro. Pero quizá si estaba seguro de algo, Bella volvería.

-Hermana- susurro al viento


	6. El comienzo

**PROV. ARO**

Frustración... es no saber nada.

Vi a Bella muerta, lo creímos todos. Y ahora resulta que un vive... pero no nos recuerda.

Soy Aro Volturi, el mayor de los tres, un vampiro que le gusta el poder, tener a su merced a los vampiros, tengo a los mejores en mi guardia. Ponemos la ley, si alguien las rompe simplemente lo matamos, fácil. Me gusta beber sangre humana, fresca, deliciosa. Todos nos tienen miedo y así debe de ser siempre.

Soy superior...  
... mas llego este momento, en el cual no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que pasa. Me siento tan patético, debieron pasar muchos siglos para encontrar un caso del cual no se nada.

Aghhh... es frustrante no encontrar una respuesta.

Lo peor es... esto;

...recibí una llamada de Carlisle Cullen, ahora resulta que debo darle una explicación a esos vampiros insignificantes. Debo llamara Forks, devolver el llamado, soy una escoria si debo hacerlo... el teléfono timbra y ellos no contestan...

-¿Bueno?-al fin contesta mi viejo y tonto amigo, Carlisle.

-Buongiorno Carlisle- sería un buen actor, al fingir tanta amabilidad.

-Aro, esperaba tu llamada.

-Lo imagino- mi sarcasmo no están sarcástico.

**PROV. EDWARD**

La preocupación no desaparecía, llevaba 2 días angustiado, no saber lo que pasaba me tenía mal y no era él único. Emmett se fue a su antigua casa, después de ver aquella visión de Alice. Rosalie fue detrás de él.

Yo no he salido de mi habitación, estoy esperando a que uno de los Volturi devuelva la llamada de Carlisle, aunque presiento que eso sería como esperar a que un vampiro viva sin sangre.

Todo junto es desesperante... ni siquiera la música me hace sentir mejor. Necesito saber si el amor de mi vida esta bien o no.

(corto lo se)

**PROV. EMMETT**

En toda mi vida, eterna de no muerto, siempre me jure que cuidaría a Bella de cualquiera cosa incluso de ella misma, pues sus pastosidades la metían en cualquier problema. Nunca nos habíamos separado, siempre estuvimos juntos, 210 años juntos sin separarnos un día y solo basto 100 años para que una desgracia llegara.

Mi hermana, mi única y verdadera hermana, le estaba pasando algo. Lo se, ya que de la nada no pueden aparecer aquellos recuerdos que una vez borro, ya lo he dicho solo ha habido dos formas y Bella nunca regresaría nada, tal vez si hiciera una excepción y eso solo lo hizo con Carlisle y Esme.

Aghhh... estoy tan enojado que quisiera ir a Voltera y matar a golpes a los Volturi por no cuidarla, era su responsabilidad, estaban a cargo de protegerla, pero no lo hicieron y si la dañaron juro... juro que me lo como vivos o se los doy de palillo de dientes a los lobos.

Cuando los lobos llegaron a darnos esa noticia y la visión que tuvo Alice juntos fue una confusión. Mi hermana con un bebe y comiendo chocolate, era tan ilógico como decir que un vampiro puede comer pastel...

Eso me recuerda cuando cumplí los 190 años y Bella junto a Nessie me organizo una fiesta junto con Alec, ese día fue el mas chistoso de mi vida. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

**_Flash Back_**

_Era mi cumpleaños y había ido a cazar, deje a Bella y Alec para que cuidaran a Nessie, Alec esta muy, pero muy, muy encariñado con Nessie, esa niña se gano su corazón muerto. Alec haría cualquier cosa para protegerla..._

_Cuando la protegió de los Volturi, el día que se enteraron de la existencia de la niña y de nuestro cuidado a ella. Aro era quien estaba más maravillado por ella, Caius simplemente ignoraba y para él mejor si era su aperitivo, pero fue Marco quien vio los lazos entre Nessie y Alec, Jane se sintió feliz por su hermano y su joven conquista._

_Bella protegía con sus brazos a Nessie, no dejaría que nadie se le acercara. Cuando Aro dio pasos hacía ellas, Alec se interpuso en su camino, ahí comprendieron que para llegar a la bebe tenía que pasar por Alec, pero no lo harían pues este era un buen soldado para su guardia, con ese don que tenía. Con una advertencia nos dejaron en paz, "cuando la niña cumpla 16 sera convertida"... fueron las palabras exactas de Aro con la aprobación de Caius._

_Bella no piensa en ellos todavía, sabe que falta mucho para que llegue a esa edad, pero se que quiere que la niña viva una vida normal como humana y no estar condenada a la eternidad._

_Ya estaba de regreso a la casa en el medio del bosque. Todo estaba en silenció y solamente los latidos del corazón de Nessie escuchaba, pero eso ni impidió que escuchara a mi hermana cantar y como siempre era una de sus canciones con letra arreglada..._

_-Tan pronto Emmett?- pregunto, los tres estaban afuera, Alec jugaba con Nessie. Bella solos los observaba._

_-Sip, pastosita- la escuche gruñir de advertencia por su apodo, no puedo evitarlo, así que de nada vale sus amenazas._

_-Tonto, oso- llego a mi con una gran velocidad lanzándose para darme un abrazo.- Feliz cumpleaños Emm._

_No celebrábamos los cumpleaños como lo hacían las personas, ya no eramos humanos, pero aun así todavía nos felicitábamos cuando llegaba esa fecha importante.-Gracias Bells-_

_Nos quedamos afuera, sintiendo esa armonía y paz que te da la naturaleza. Y pronto, como siempre, mi hermana empezó a cantar... para mi._

_-*ESTAS SON LAS MAÑANITAS PARA EMMETTSOTE, PARA TI QUERIDO HERMANO, QUE CUMPLES YA 206... ENTRENA FLOJO ENTRENA, MIRA QUE GORDO ESTAS, YA LOS TECOLOTES SE ESPANTAN Y EL BURRO YA REBUZNA.- mi hermana y sus letritas- EL DIA EN QUE TU NACISTE NACIERON LOS DINOSAURIOS, LAS VACAS NO DIERON LECHE, Y LLORARON LOS CAVERNARIOS...PERDONA LO MAL CANTADO Y TAMBIEN LO MAL HABIDO, SINO TE HE DADO NADA, ES QUE ESTAMOS BIEN JODIDOS, HAY VIENE EL CHUPA CABRAS, Y EL HOMBRE LOBO TAMBIÉN, YA SE DESPERTO LA MOMIA QUE SE VA HA ESPANTAR AL VER TUS PIES..._

_-VAMPIRO GORDO ERES TU, VAMPIRO GORDO ERES TU, VAMPIRO GORDO CON LONJAS , VAMPIRO GORDO ERES TU.- Alec también se le unió- QUE LLEGES A LOS 1000 AÑOS, QUE LLEGES A LOS 1000 AÑOS, QUE LLEGES A LOS 1000 AÑOS. SIN PELO Y GORDO TAMBIÉN, SIN PELO Y GORDO TAMBIÉN, SIN PELO Y GORDO TAMBIÉN._

_-AHÍ VIENEN LOS ZOPILOTES, ESCÓNDETE NO TE ASOMES, AHÍ VIENEN LOS ZOPILOTES, POR QUE TE QUIEREN COMER... QUEREMOS SANGRE, SANGRE, SANGRE, QUEREMOS SANGRE, SANGRE, SANGRE, QUEREMOS SANGRE, MAS SANGRE, MAS SANGRE, SANGRE, SANGRE._

_-A LA BIO A LA BAO A LA BIMBOMBA, TÍO EMMETT, TÍO EMMETT, MUY GORDO Y VIEJO ESTA¡- claro hasta Nessie me canta y me dice gordo._

_-No estoy gordo!- reclamo, escuchando las risas de los tres. Me cruzo de brazos para mostrarles mi molestia por decirme gordo, ya lo he dicho mil veces, soy musculoso._

_Pero aun así, la canción estuvo muy divertida, mi hermana es muy loca a veces, cuando no se le cruza lo pastosa._

**_FIN FLASHBACK _**

Recuerdo ese día muy bien... y me gustaría que todo volviera a la normalidad, que nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Pero era Bella y quien podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, nadie. Ni siquiera nuestros padres biológicos la hacían cambiar de opinión cuando se rehusaba a usar esos vestidos, a los cuales ella llamaba pesados e incómodos.

No la hubiera podido hacer cambiar de parecer cuando decidió por todos que ella se iría con los Volturi, para que nada nos pasara. Me costo mucho asimilar que ella se había ido y no podía ir a visitarla a Italia. Maldije de toda forma posible a "La Ley" pero también a Jame porque todo empezó con él. Si tan siquiera nunca lo hubiéramos conocido nada estaría pasando pero entonces tampoco hubiéramos conocido a los Cullen a mi amor, Rose. Ni Bella hubiera sentido el amor con Edward. Todo debía pasar por una razón pero hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma. No así.

-¿Emmett?- Rosalie me saca de mis pensamientos. No me acordaba que ella ha estado conmigo estos dos días.

-¿Que pasa Rose?- por su semblante se que esta preocupada por mi, siento mucho hacerla preocuparse.

-Estoy preocupada por ti- me dice mientras acaricia mi rostro con cariño- llevas aquí dos días y sin decir ni una palabra hasta ahora. No me gusta verte así.

-Lo siento Rosie Rose, pero me preocupa mi hermana- le contesto tratando de no estar tan preocupado.

-Lo se oso- pero verla sonreír me confunde- Aro ha llamado a Carlisle-

-¿Enserio?- eso me da esperanzas

-Dijo que en un mes vendrían a Forks, traerían a Bella con ellos, pero que hasta que la veamos entenderemos lo que esta sucediendo.

Bella volverá, esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido es este tiempo, pero que le pasara a mi hermana para que ellos no sepan darnos una explicación buena. ¿Y porque tanto tiempo han de tardar para venir? ¿Porque no ahora o mañana?

-Y Jacob vendrá antes para darnos una explicación de lo que ha sucedido- ¿Porque Jacob estaba en Italia?

Creo que cada vez me confundo y entiendo menos.

**PROV. JACOB**

Cuando creía a verlo visto todo, ahora me topo con esto.

Solamente Bella haría que todos estuviéramos confundidos y no encontrarle respuesta a esto.

Yo estaba llorándole al cuerpo sin vida de mi mejor amiga, porque se había sacrificado por los bebes, empezaba a creer que estaría solo de nuevo sin las personas que considero mi familia y quiero. Por una parte me siento aliviado de verla bien, pero por el otro lado estoy queriendo matar a la zorra de Helena, todo fue por su culpa, pelearse por Caius, el vampiro rubio, cruel, cretino,cascarrabias e idiota. Pero que tiene una hermosa hija de la cual me he imprimido.

Lo que tenía con Leah no era una imprimación, era amor que empezó desde pequeños. Ella siempre tenía miedo de que algún día me imprimiría de alguien y la dejaría, lo bueno fue que nunca sucedió, ahora ella ... falleció y me he imprimido de una dhampiro. Su cabello pequeño empieza a crecer ondulado, su piel pálida siempre adornada con un rubor cada vez que yo estoy cerca, sus ojitos que son una combinación de verde, amarillo y marrón me ven con una gran dulzura.

No puedo creer que piense eso de un bebe, ni siquiera ha crecido para decir esas cosas.

Y todo lo importante es Bella y saber como va a reaccionar cuando se entere o si se llega a enterar que es vampira. Porque a como están las coas parece imposible que nos vuelva a recordar a todos. Lo que si quisiera ver sería la cara del chupa sangre cuando ella no lo recuerde, me gustaría tener una cámara ese día para tenerlo grabado y burlarme de él cuando quiera. Pero eso no me anima en estos momentos.

Los Volturi han enviado a Jane, Dimitri y Felix a buscar al viejo vampiro, nunca preguntamos su nombre, que cosa no.

Se fueron hace semana y media, y ahora es mi turno de irme, hablar con la manada de lo que pasa y darles una medio explicación a los Cullen, pero mas que nada a Emmett quien ha de estar devastado.

Camino por el pasillo el cual ya me, voy hacía la sala para despedirme de mi amiga, los chupa sangre y aunque me duela de Rose Mary así se llama la hija de Lili y Caius, y Atem Thayler el hijo, ¿de donde sacarían el nombre del pobre varón?

Al llegar la única que no esta es Bella y Aro, desde que este le dijo que era su padre no se ha despegado de él, pues al no recordarnos le damos desconfianza, pero en estos días ya se ha soltado un poco más y aun así no deja de estar con Aro.

-¿Te vas ya, Jacob?- pregunta Lili, sin embargo antes de que conteste, escuchamos el grito de una mujer que nos alarma, al ser ellos mas rápidos que yo, en forma humana, llegaron antes. Cuando llegue los vi paralizados, me acerque para saber que pasaba, pero solo escuche la vos de Aro.

-Bella tranquilízate- se escuchaba con miedo y alarmado.

Al acercarme un poco mas, la vi. Bella esta de cuclillas gruñendo, sus ojos están negros, su rostro esta totalmente hambriento. Frente a ella a unos cuatro metros esta una mujer, la nueva recepcionista que contrataron después de convertir a Gianna, era bueno saber que no se llamaba como todas las anteriores, Gianna.

Mostró sus colmillos, a la mujer la cual volvió a gritar de miedo. Sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada Bella se lanzo a ella clavando sus colmillos en la garganta y bebiendo su sangre.

Eso solo nos da a entender una sola cosa, Bella volvió a ser normal, una vampira. Bebe toda su sangre hasta dejarla sin nada, muerta, suelta su cuerpo con brusquedad, mostrando como un hilo de sangre se le escapo por la comisura de su labio, sus ojos están rojos, se lame los labios sonriendo habiéndose saciado.

-Todo vuelve a la normalidad ¿cierto?- pregunto Heidy. Nosotros también nos preguntábamos lo mismo.

Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos... solo eso basto para que de nuevo su corazón volviera a latir y volviera a respirar.

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a ser la misma Bella, la inocente y amable.-¿Que paso?- pregunta con una sonrisa al vernos a todos ahí.

-Eso mismo quiero saber- dice Lili, al no entender. Bella frunce el ceño, cuando sus ojos ven el cuerpo de la mujer, hace algo que nos confunde más, grita de miedo y se refugia en los brazos de Aro, tiembla de miedo y todo se vuelve al comienzo, seguimos igual.

Lili y Heidy se llevan a Bella para tranquilizarla, mientras nosotros aun seguimos ahí sin saber que decir.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Marco.

-No lo se- dice Aro- hace unos momentos, los dos entrabamos cuando Luciana nos saludo, se estaba limando las uñas y no se como se hizo una pequeña herida, y esa gota de sangre volvió loca a Bella, aventó el escritorio y tiro a Luciana a la pared, lo demás ustedes lo vieron.

Mire a los tres hermanos- Bella es una vampira-Humana- murmure y me escucharon.

-Eso no existe- me dijo Caius.

-Me refiero a si el viejo vampiro tenía razón, el don de Bella, el disfraz, es su mente la que la esta haciendo parecer humana, comer, respirar... lo que nosotros debemos hacer es que Bella recuerde y solo lo lograremos si la llevamos con su principal familia... su hermano

-Emmett- hablo Aro- e imagino que también los Cullen.

-También Victoria su tía- seguí hablando- Ella sabrá que algo le pasa, algo similar a lo que acaba de suceder, porque al ver sangre quera beberla, ese es su alimento. Pero hasta que no recupere la memoria y la ayudemos a salir de esa oscuridad en donde quedo atrapada su mente y sus recuerdos ella creerá que es humana. También debemos protegerla de cualquiera, debemos recordar eso.

-Esto se pone cada vez mas complicado- susurro Caius.

**PROV. BELLA**

No entendía lo que pasaba, solamente que Jacob, la persona que se ha convertido en mi amigo se va a marchar a su país, el cual no es Italia. Que confundida estoy. Además mi padre Aro, ha dicho que dentro de una semana nos iremos de vacaciones por dos meses a un pueblo llamado Forks, al cual va ahora Jacob.

-Jacob no lo entiendo- dije al no saber porque se iba antes.

-Pronto lo entenderás, Bella-

-¿Porque te vas?- volví a preguntarle.

-Debo volver a mi manada- estoy segura que fruncí el ceño, porque le decía manada a su familia, ni que fuera un perro.

-Suenas como si tu familia fuera una manada de lobos.- Jacob solo sonrió- ¿Cuando te volveré a ver?

-En una semana recuerda que tu padre ha dicho que te llevaría a conocer a sus viejos amigos y tomarían un descanso, unas pequeñasvacaciones. Nos veremos en el pueblo. Veras que te resultara fascinante.

-De acuerdo- Lo abrace, pues aunque intentara sacarle mas información sobre ese lugar no lo haría. Medio un beso en la frente y se despidió de Rose Mary, la bebe lo adora y solamente porque es una bebe, porque sino juraría que ella lo ama y el a ella, que mente mas pedofila tengo, empieza a alejarse hasta subir al auto que maneja Felix el lo llevara al aeropuerto, y poco a poco, Jacob desapareció.

Rose Mary empezó a llorar creó que siente la ida de Jacob y como no si son tan unidos mas que Atem Thayler, la empece a mecer entre mis brazos, las dos mirábamos hacía la dirección en que se fue Jake, y también al mismo tiempo me dio hambre, es un alivio que siempre tenga algo en las bolsas de mi suéter, como chocolate lo saque y lo comí, quería algo para saborear y eso era lo mas sabroso que había probado cuando desperté aquel día y no recordaba nada.

Ahora debo empezar desde el comienzo, todo de nuevo.

* * *

* es la letra de la canción "mañanitas de cero en conducta" no se si lo han visto pero yo si, tiene algunos cambios.


	7. Forks y los Cullen

**PROV. BELLA**

Llegamos al aeropuerto, viajaríamos en el Jet privado de mi padre. La temperatura era normal, ni mucho calor, ni mucho frío, el cielo azul y despejado .

Lili y Heidy me contaron a donde íbamos o mas bien hacía donde, despedida. Lili dijo: "En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio" Vaya sitio al que vamos, ¿quien en su sano juicio quisiera estar en un pueblo donde llueve siempre? Yo no. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que me ha encantado, Volteira.

Subimos al Jet, esperando el tiempo para llegar a nuestro destino. Recuerdo lo que me dijo Jacob antes de que se marchara a ese pueblo.

-_ Llegare hasta Port Angeles y una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. Es simple y cómodo para mi Bella_

Si claro como si eso fuera cómodo, estoy segura que ni el se lo creé.

Para llegar a Forks, tuve por delante un vuelo de siete horas de Italia a E.E.U.U y uno de cuatro de Phoenix a Port Angeles, y desde allí una hora más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una horas en el coche en silencio con mi padre Aro, se que quizás he estado a la par de el estas últimas semanas, pero en la semana en la cual vi el cuerpo de una mujer muerta, el ha cambiado un poco conmigo, me tiene vigilada las 24/7, no entiendo porque, y a nuestro al rededor se vuelve incomodo cuantos estamos solo los dos, bueno no estamos solos, solos. Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo considero un presagio, simplemente era inevitable, ya le había dicho eso tío Marcó, y al final queda Caius, ese hombre es extraño, si cualquiera lo mira diría que es un hombre frío, cretino, serio, desalmado, un maldito desagradable, pero es todo lo contrarió o solo sera conmigo, pueda ser. Traía solo dos maletas, pues solamente me quedaría dos meses y semana. Si me hubieran preguntado donde pasar las vacaciones hubiera elegido un lugar en el cual hubiera sol y no lo contrarío, pero tenía respeto a mi padre y él había elegido el pueblo, pues ahí vivían un amigo de él.

Aro mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, Felix manejaba. Miraba atraves de la ventanilla en silencio. El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor. Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Pero había algo extraño para mi. Cuando pasamos el letrero de bienvenida, fue como un deja vu... como si ya antes hubiera estado ahí...

_-¿En que momento, me rebasate pegatinas?- ella borro su sonrisa cuando la llame por su apodo. Punto para mi._

_-Cuando te agachaste para buscar un disco y escuchar musica, te distrajiste y te rebase, inteligente ¿no?- decía feliz._

¿Que... que paso? Fue un flash rápido... pero no entendí... Era un recuerdo lo que vi... ¿quien me decía pegatinas? Y ¿con quien hablaba? su voz se me hacía familiar pero no se quien es, no lo reconozco.

-No entiendo- susurro inaudiblemente, es imposible que alguien me haya escuchado

-¿Que pasa Bella?- pregunta mi padre desconcertándome. Solo negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar de ello, no cuando no sabía que fue lo que vi.

Vi como Aro veía todo, supe entonces que finalmente estábamos llegando, atravesamos el pueblo, alejándonos pasando por un lugar alejado de todo hasta llegar a una casa en la cual nos quedaríamos, la cual se encontraba a la par de una casa pequeña que tendría de dos dormitorios, parecía que nadie nunca la había pintado seguía igual... ¿acaso conocía esa casa?

**PROV. EDWARD**

La ansiedad nos dominaba, el solo hecho de volverla a ver era una alegría. Solamente, que estábamos confundidos, habíamos recibido la llamada de Aro Volturi, y una pequeña explicación. Pero solo fue una pequeña nada sin sentido. Pero entonces supimos que Jacob estaba de vuelta en Forks y fue el único que nos dio mas o menos una explicación, él dio algunos detalles de lo sucedido.

Ahora las dudas quedarían resueltas cuando la vieran ¿pero porque tardaban tanto?

Jasper había aprendido a evitar las emociones de las personas y de la familia, de lo contrario el pobre estaría como loco, ya que toda la familia explotaba con varias emociones.

**PROV. BELLA**

El automóvil aparco. Baje de el, no dirigiéndome a la casa en donde estaremos estos dos meses, sino a la que estaba a la par, esa casa parecía la de mis sueños, era idéntica.

Mis pies me llevaban, caminaba hipnotizada sin poder detenerme.  
Detrás de nuestro auto aparcaron otros dos. De uno bajo Dimitri, Gianna, Caius y Rose Mary. Del otro Marcó, Jane, Heidy y Lili con Atem Thayler. Se que los nueve observaban mi camino.

Era tan conocida, tan familiar, pero nunca había estado ahí. Si entraba a la casa, juraba que podía recorrerla con los ojos cerrados. E iba a averiguarlo, necesitaba saber si podía hacerlo. Más cuando mi mano tomo el picaporte, escuche a unos automóviles aparcar. Volteé a ver, era un volvo negro y un BMW rojo ellos bajaron una pareja de esposos y cinco jóvenes.

Los cinco jóvenes, no se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro joven que haya visto antes. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores. Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los más pálidos de los que había visto en realidad. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina, bueno eso dijo Lili. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo... observe a lo que eran mi familia y a los que acababan de llegar... eran idénticos, en su palidez, su belleza perfecta... sus ojos, bueno en eso eran diferentes, mi familia parecía tenerlo de color rojo rubí y ellos dorado. Pero entonces eso significaba que ellos eran familiares ...

Ellos me miraban entre asombrados y melancólicos... entonces el mas grandote se acerco a mi. Me sentí pequeñita al ver al musculoso acercarse y eso que tenía casi la misma complexión que Felix a quien no le temía.

**PROV. EDWARD**

Estábamos asombrados de verla, estaba hermosa, no pude evitar sonreír, ella nos observaba y parecía estudiarnos.  
Emmett al verla su rostro se ilumino, cuanto extrañaba volver a verla, no pude detenerle y camino hacía ella. Se sintió pequeñita al ver al musculoso acercarcele y eso que tenía casi la misma complexión que Felix a quien no le temía. Retrocedió un paso.

-Emmett- detuvo Carlisle

Aro camino hacía ella para hacer las presentaciones.  
Era obvio que ella no nos conocía, no nos recordaba entonces lo dicho por Jacob era cierto. _"Perdió la memoria, no recuerda quien es o... que es"_

¿Que había pasado? necesitábamos saber.

-Bella- Aro tomo su mano con cariño y suavidad-te presento a la familia Cullen-

Bella parecía que a verse quedado pensando, hasta que reacciono- U-un gusto- titubeo sonrojándose. Extrañaba verla sonrojada, pero la extrañaba mas de otras formas... quise decir algo pero entonces el llanto de un bebe llamo nuestra atención. Y también la de Bella que sin decir nada mas se alejo de nosotros hiendo hacía Lili y Caius, quienes cada uno tenían un bebe en sus brazos ¿que significaba eso?

-Ella no recuerda nada- escuchamos a Aro hablar cuando ella estaba alejada. Eso ya lo teníamos confirmado- es humana.

Estoy seguro que nuestros rostros eran un poema...¿había escuchado bien?... su corazón latía, su respiración era normal, ¿estaba comiendo chocolate? Por Dios Bella estaba comiendo chocolate, cuando los vampiros ni siquiera comemos eso...

-Eso no puede ser- declaro Emmett, viendo a su hermana.

Aro entendía su confusión, más volvió a confirmarlo- Es humana...- hizo una larga pausa viéndola entrar a la casa de la par- también vampira.

Era mas confuso aún...- ¿Que?- debían darnos una explicación.

-Ni siquiera pregunten- nos dijo Aro- es algo que aun no comprendemos... es difícil hacerse a la idea de que Bella es humana y vampira, al mismo tiempo.

-Pero como ...- Carlisle dejo inconclusa su oración.

-Escuchen, hemos comprobado que aun sigue siendo vampira, pero algo en su cerebro le hace pensar que es humana, y cuando tiene una sed enorme su lado vampiro sale a la luz, se alimenta y cuando se sacia, vuelve a ser humana y no recuerda lo que ha pasado.

En la mente de Aro vi los pensamientos que de seguro eran de semanas atrás, Bella había atacado a una mujer y después se asusto al verla muerta.

-Debemos ayudarla- declaro Emmett, angustiado.

-Es por ese motivo que hemos venido aquí, estamos seguros que todos podremos ayudarla a recordar. Además Felix, Jane y Dimitri se han encargado de encontrar al viejo vampiro.- para que buscaban un viejo vampiro- ese vampiro nos podrá ayudar con lo que le sucede a Bella, es el único que podría darnos un indicio de porque ha sucedido todo esto.

**PROV. BELLA**

"Cullen"... no entendía porque el nombre Cullen me venía a la mente en estos momentos, presentía que ya lo había escuchado pero donde... todo este lugar era... significaba algo para mi... pero mi tonto cerebro no quería enviarme nada para recordar... era tan difícil saber lo que pasaría en estos meses, solo esperaba que fuera bueno y no malo.

Además mi padre ha dicho que me haga amiga de los hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, ¿podría hacerlo? Es que me intimidan con su gran belleza y mas que nada la rubia, sera difícil saber la relación que tendré con ellos.

**PROV. VIEJO VAMPIRO**

Sabía que el día llegaría... el día en el cual todo se volvería a repetir... y no me equivoque al saber que a Bella le tocaría. Ahora solo debo ir al pueblo Forks, donde esta ella ahora.

Imagino el alboroto que me he de encontrar, si vi lo asustada que estaba la niña rubia que vino la primera vez con ella, pedían que fuera y les dijera como volverla a la normalidad...

Pero yo no puedo hacer mucho, solamente ir a visitarlos y darles algunos consejos, la única forma que se pueda "revertir", si esa es la palabra... es con la ayuda de su único amor. Alguien debe tener la fuerza para acompañarla en esa obscuridad que ha entrado sus recuerdos, solo ese alguien especial que le tenga tanto amor podrá devolverla a la normalidad, por el momento no podrán hacer nada, solamente darle pequeños flashes de algunos recuerdos pero no totalmente.

Así que mi destino es Forks, con el único problema para ellos, que llegare hasta dentro de un mes y una semana.

**PROV. LA PARTE DE BELLA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Todo lo que me rodeaba era obscuro pero nunca me sentí tan segura y con tanta paz, no quiero salir de aquí, es genial estar tan tranquila y saber que nada te preocupa o sufrir por sentirte tan mal. Aquellas sensaciones que me rodeaban cada día eran tan dolorosas, esos recuerdos que tuve de Ally, Nessie, Alec, Rene, Charlie y mis padres biológicos. Sus muertes me atormentaban y era doloroso para mi.

Pero ahora el peso se ha ido y nunca quiero salir de aquí, se que mi hermano y los Cullen, me esperan. Sin embargo, no quiero volver. Se que Edward lo entenderá, lo se.


	8. Pequeños retazos

**PROV. BELLA**

_-¿Bella que pasa?- escuche como él desde abajo me preguntaba. Yo solamente entre a la habitación, sentía el olor de alguien, ahí aun en el aire._

_-Demonio- dije en medio de todo, saque mi celular y llame, esperaba a que me contestaran mientras estaba impaciente._

_-¿Que pasa Bella?- escuche como me preguntaba, no sabía como supo que era yo._

_-Ven ahora- dije muy alterada._

_-Tendrás que venir tu Bella,sabes donde estoy- lo último que escuche fue como cortaron la llamada._

_Me moví por la habitación, tomando una mochila y metiendo algunas prendas para vestirme y una chequera, que también encontraron. Pero ahora no estaba para buscar a esa persona. Salí de la habitación, encontrándome con él. Pase de largo, ignorando sus preguntas y deslizando mi brazo de su mano._

_-¿Bella a donde vas?- escuche como me gritaba, sabía que algo me agobiaba._

_-Todo esta mal necesito irme- fue mi contestación, viéndolo._

_-No vas a salir- me gritaba aun, no entendía que debía irme. Acaso quería verme mal._

_-Claro que si lo haré- conteste- algo...- algo en mi cabeza me hacía sentir mal y no solo eso, el ruido, los olores, todo eso estaba volviéndome loca._

_-¿Algo?- el quería saber lo que pasaba. Pero no sabía si decirlo o no y opte por el no._

_-Algo esta pasando- saque todo el aire que contenía, tomando uno mas limpio- debo averiguarlo y me tengo que ir- susurre, sabía que él me había escuchado. Salí de la casa, encaminándome hacía el garaje, quite los candados, todo estaba oscuro pero yo veía muy bien, entre abriendo la puerta de mi Porshe Spyder Edition, color plateado, arroje mi mochila hacía la parte de atrás, subí a el encendiendo el auto, el motor rugió, al encenderlo, con la última mirada hacía el me marche a toda velocidad._

_Me costo concentrarme en todo el camino, nada me dejaba en paz y estaba perturbandome demasiado. Pase a varios autos personas, casa, muchas cosas, conduje por varias horas seguidas deteniéndome solo para llenar el tanque de gasolina. Hacía donde me dirigía, era un lugar en el cual estaba rodeado de muchos arboles, lo bueno es que habían hecho un camino para que su auto pasara. No entendía porque se lo había llevado, si bien podía llegar a pie._

_Al profundizar en el bosque, encontré una casa o mas bien cabaña, y en la cual ya me esperaban._

_Estacione mi auto a la par de la cabaña, bajando de él, algo agobiada._

_-Es un récord, has venido mas rápido de lo que me imaginaba- no pudo evitar reírse de mi._

_-Ayúdame- pedí, dejo de reír, viéndome seriamente- por favor ayúdame Lili._

_-Entra Bella- rápido estuvimos adentro._

_Llevaba conociendo a Lili por 100 años. Sabía que era la única que podía ayudarme. Además esto me estaba matando, Lili era muy buena al ofrecerme su ayuda cuando yo la necesitara. Y ahora lo hacía. Todo me estaba volviendo loca._

_-¿Que pasa Bella?-_

_-Me están matando y volviendo loca- dije con desesperación y ella me comprendió._

_Se acerco a mi, rodeándome con sus brazos y acariciando mi cabeza._

_-Tranquila, debes recuperar el control de ellos de nuevo._

_-Pero Lili, veo, escucho, siento, leo, todo esta junto no me deja en paz, no me deja pensar por mi misma. Y cada imagen que veo me vuelve loca, no puedo, no quiero ver el futuro de nadie, es tan estresante y me da temor._

_Me derrumbo frente a ella, algo que no sucede mucho, siempre he sido fuerte, demostrándoles a todos que no hay nada que me haga flaquear, pero sería mentira decir que no hay nada que pueda hacerlo. Existen varias formas y sol pensar en ellas me hacen sentir inútil y una carga._

_-Yo te ayudare Bella, yo te ayudare- me murmura al oído._

Desperté algo agitada, no se que significa ese sueño que tuve, ¿acaso era un recuerdo? Porque Lili estaba ahí y ella esta ahora aquí en la casa con migo, eso significa algo ¿cierto?. Es tan estresante no entender los pedazos de recuerdos que llegan a mi, además esta lo de la casa y del hombre que estaba ahí.

Me meneaba por toda la habitación, algo desesperada, pero aun no entendía que era lo que buscaba. Tome una bocanada de aire,yo había salido de esa habitación, encontrándome con alguien, lamentablemente no le vi el rostro, pero su cuerpo era grande y musculoso como el de Felix o el hijo adoptivo de los Cullen, el llamado Emmett. El novio de la rubia despampanante.

¿Podría ser alguno de los dos?

Me levanto de la cama, aun esta oscuro, eso significa que aun es de madrugada, toda la casa esta en silencio. Sabía que todos dormía, pero a veces me parecía que no lo hacían, porque siempre estaban levantados antes que yo y dormían tarde. Mi familia era extraña y hasta ahora lo empezaba a ver, al igual que los Cullen con quienes solamente llevaba tres días de haberlos conocido.

Los hijos adoptivos de los Cullen venían todos los días, y la mas enérgica, Alice, quien parece un hada y duende al mismo tiempo, siempre entraba directo a mi, ha abrazarme, yo era reacia con ella porque parecía que mi carácter era así, tal parecía que no me gustaba mucho abrazar a la personas. Entre al baño que tenía mi habitación.

Según me dijo el tío Marco, la casa, mi padre ya la había mandado ha hacer varios años atrás para visitar a su amigo. Carlisle Cullen era una persona, de un carácter tan bueno y tan amable, que parecía hecho por alguien mas, escrito por un escritor.

La realidad era que todo lo que me rodeaba era algo hecho por mi imaginación o mi locura, es que todo era tan perfecto que daba miedo saber que existían.

Moje mi rostro para saber que hacer. Sin embargo la imagen de esa casa que vi en mis sueños era idéntica a la que esta a la par de la nuestra, sería una coincidencia que fuera la misma. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, ir a ella.

Estaba en la segunda planta, y si salía por la puerta principal sabría que eme escucharían, mi padre tiene un sueño ligero. Me acerque por la ventana, viendo que no era mucho la altura. Hice lo que un carcelario haría, amarre las puntas mis sabanas y mantas, cortinas, todo lo que encontré hasta ver que llegaban no hasta el tope pero si para que yo quedara exactamente de pie. La amarre en la pata de la cama, la cual de milagro estaba debajo de la ventana.

Con una simple pantaloneta de dormir y mi camiseta de tirantes, baje por las sabanas amarradas. Al principió me dio pavor, pues mire hacía abajo, ahora entendía porque decían que no debían hacerlo. Pero tome fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante. Baje con cuidado, hasta que llegue a la punta y mis pies ni siquiera habían sentido el suelo.

-Calcule mal- lloriquee - ten fuerza Bella. Salta y nada malo pasara- me dije a mi misma dándome valor para hacerlo.

Saque y tome aire tres veces seguidas, cerré los ojos y sin mas... me solté esperando caer de pie. Y que no me fracturara nada, pues con la mala suerte que tenía no podía esperar algo mas trágico ¿o si?

Mi sorpresa fue saber que caí de pie, solo eran centímetros los que me separaban del suelo. Me reí de mi misma, que tontería de tener miedo.

Volteando a los lados, como una criminal, camine despacio sin hacer ruido. Hasta llegar a la casa, esa casa que me hacía sentir de mil maneras diferentes.

Sentía un calor en el, un aroma hogareño y a pesar de que se veía que hacía tiempo nadie vivía ahí, se veía tan bonita y nueva.

Mis manos llegaron hasta la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla, y como la primera vez, me detuve, no pude abrirla. ¿Que tal si tenía llave? o ¿Si había alguien ahí?

La única manera de saberlo era entrar ¿cierto?

Tomando valor, porque no se desde cuando me volví miedosa, abrí la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro, y por mas que me esforzara no podía ver nada, a tientas busque un interruptor. Choque con varias cosas hasta que al fin lo encontré, al encenderse la luz, pude ver todo el interior, era... era ... tan ... las palabras no me salían para describirlo. Todo parecía un maldito Deja Vu. Todo parecía ser como si ya antes hubiera estado aquí... pero la casa se veía como si tuviera mas de cien años sin ser habitada, y si era así, entonces yo nunca la habite.

Pero si tenia esa sensación de conocerla, ya fuera en esta o en otra vida.

**PROV. EDWARD**

Estos tres días habían sido muy raros, todos teníamos que hacer como si por primera vez viéramos a Bella, era muy difícil para mi, no correr a ella y abrazarla, besarla y sentir de nuevo su piel. ¿porque le paso eso? Alice no tuvo problema con ello, ni siquiera Rose, pero Jasper tuvo algo de dificultad volver a presentarse con ella de nuevo. Emmett, por Dios ese loco vampiro hermano de ella, parecía un bebe llorón, pero aun así se esforzó por hablar con ella como si nunca fueron hermano. Y yo, yo... fue difícil hablar con ella, mas nuestra sorpresa fue ver que hablaba un poco mas conmigo que con los demás. Eso me lleno de ilusiones.

Solamente estoy algo confundido, ¿Lili y Caius, tienen hijos? Como demonios sucedió, nadie nos ha querido decir nada. Lili dijo que le diéramos tiempo, porque era muy difícil asimilar muchas cosas a la vez. Pero escuche en la mente de todos preocupación y también los que esos niños eran "Dhampiros" especie que nunca escuche en mis dos siglos de vida... les preocupaba saber que no habían crecido, escuche los pensamientos de Jane quien decía que a los 15 días ellos ya debían aparentar 5 años pero ya llevaban un mes y ningún cambio había pasado.

En realidad no entendía lo que pasaba.

Y aun estoy desilusionado porque Bella no me recuerda. Por esos motivos, estaba en su antiguo hogar, porque todo me hace pensar que ella podría volver a recordar a ser la misma, la Bella que tanto amo.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos y en mis recuerdos, que muy a lo lejos escuche un ruido. Preste la atención y entonces el ruido era mas fuerte que antes. Había alguien en la casa, no era Emmett o ninguno de mis hermano, ese aroma a fresas, inundo mis fosas nasales. Era Bella. Sería posible que ella...

Baje a toda velocidad, para encontrarla, pero al verla no hice ruido. Inspeccionaba la casa, con su ceño fruncido, y tocando las paredes y cada cosa que encontraba en su camino. Era... era ... saque un suspiro inaudible... era desilucionante saber que ella aun no recordaba pero el hecho que estuviera ahí, observando todo como si le recordara debía darme esperanzas.

Solo sonreía al verla, me escondí para que no me viera.

-Dios, podría jurar que yo he vivido aquí.- la escuche murmurar. Se tomaba la cabeza por instantes.

Paro su andar al ver el piano, su piano aun seguía ahí, bien cuidado. Porque entre Emmett y yo, manteníamos limpio el lugar y no movíamos las cosas. Además Emmett me contó porque el piano era tan especial para Bella. Fue su primer piano, el primero que le regalo Charlie y siempre lo mantuvo cuidado, incluso le dolió abandonarlo cuando huían de los Volturi, pero el echo de que Emmett se lo trajo de nuevo a ella, había sido muy especial. Aun recuerdo su hermosa voz.

-Es tan hermoso- murmuraba mientras se acercaba a él. Con sus dedos delineo cada parte de el, lo tocaba frágil teniendo miedo de que pudiera quebrarlo, como si eso fuera posible. Llego hata el banco sentándose en el, abriendo para admirar las teclas.

Si ella tocaba, si llegaba a cantar... si llegaba a hacerlo, eso significaba que ... Dios era tanta las esperanzas que tenía que me costaba pensar.

-_Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer, besarte lentamente, y perderme por tu piel. Encontrarme con tus labios en un beso sin final. Todo por tu amor, solo dame una señal._- pronto empezó a cantar y sus dedos tocaban la melodía, acariciando cada tecla del piano. La escuche suspirar, con una sonrisa- _Ángel, que das luz a mi vida, eres el aire _  
_que quiero respirar. Ángel, que alivias mis heridas, no te alejes, que muero si no estás_.-

Podía ver como las lagrimas caían de su rostro, no entendía porque. sabía que esa canción tenía una canción significativa para ella, pero Emmett nunca me dijo cual era.

_-De noche me desvela sin piedad al recorrer tu imagen en mi triste soledad. Fugitivo del dolor, voy buscando una ilusión. Dame una señal para creer en este amor. Ángel,- veía una imagen y no era la que estaba viendo hace unos segundos, todo era diferente, era el interior de otra casa. Por las ventanas se veía, los árboles y el ruido de el viento. Emmett estaba frente al piano que Bella tenía, sostenía a uno niña de rizos dorados, de unos 5 años. Y los dos observaban como Bella cantaba con una gran sonrisa. Con un gran amor. Ella cantaba y ellos escuchaban pero parecía que la niña también quería cantar- que das luz a mi vida, eres el aire que quiero respirar. Ángel, que alivias mis heridas, no te alejes, que muero si no estás. Ángel, llévame en tus alas a la cima de este gran amor. En tu alma, vive mi esperanza; en tus manos, está mi corazón..._

_La niña aplaudía, la canción estaba llena de tantos sentimientos que calaban los huesos de cualquiera._

_-tu, mi ángel, ilumina nuestro amor. Tu, mi angel... Ángel, que das luz a mi vida, eres el aire que quiero respirar. Ángel, que alivias mis heridas, no te alejes que muero si no estás. ángel, llévame en tus alas a la cima de este gran amor. en tu alma, vive mi esperanza; en tus manos está mi corazón..._

_-"angel, que das luz a mi vida, eres el aire que quiero respirar. ángel, que alivias mis heridas, no te alejes que muero si no estás. ángel, llévame en tus alas a la cima de este gran amor. en tu alma, vive mi esperanza; en tus manos está mi corazón..."- la voz de la niña era tan fina y cálida, tan llena de ternura y Bella la miraba con orgullo al igual que Emmett estaba asombrada y sorprendida por que había cantado. -ángel, llévame en tus alas a la cima de este gran amor. en tu alma, vive mi esperanza; en tus manos está mi corazón..."_

_Termino susurrando, Bella y Emmett aplaudieron felices.- Bien hecho Nessie- felicito Bella, tomándola en sus brazos._

La imagen se borro como vino, rápido. Bella susurraba las palabras dejando de tocar, tomándose la cabeza, pronto cayó del banco hacía el suelo, me asusto, fui hacía ella para saber que estaba bien.

-¿Bella?- la llame pero no respondía- ¿Bella que pasa? ¿que tienes?- apretaba mas su cabeza con una mueca-Responde Bella por favor.

El grito que dio fue tan fuerte que lastimo mis oídos, alejándome un poco de ella pero también llamando la atención de los Volturi quienes se apresuraron a llegar con nosotros.

-Bella- llame por última vez, pero parecía que tenía una pelea interna.

**PROV. BELLA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Grite con toda mi fuerza, era tan doloroso el dolor, no entendía que pasaba. Estaba tranquila aquí llena de paz y pronto una luz trato de entrar aquí y acercarse a mi, pero no quería que entrara, me hacía daño y todo era dolor. Las imágenes de Nessie se presentaron frente a mi cuando ella canto por primera vez junto ami y como semanas después James la asesino, era tan doloroso volver a ver todo de nuevo y la luz parecía que quería llevarme con ella, escuchaba una voz llamándome que parecía tan familiar pero yo no quería ir con ella, yo quería quedarme. Me esforcé para alejarme de la luz, pedía a la obscuridad que no me dejara. Por favor yo quería quedarme aquí, no quería irme.-

-Por favor- susurre con lagrimas- no quiero irme, no quiero.- rogué.

La luz que trata a de alcanzarme y me causaba ese dolor que quemaba todo mi cuerpo, empezó a alejarse de mi. Devolviendome la tranquilidad que tanto quería. La paz volvió de nuevo a mi, la obscuridad me acuno y todo volvió a la normalidad. Nadie podía sacarme de aquí, no. Nunca lo harían.


	9. Vampiros

**PROV. BELLA**

No logre entender lo que pasaba, solo que de pronto un dolor insoportable se hizo presente en mi cabeza., además tampoco entendía como sabía tocar esa melodía o el piano, o que sabía cantar. Mis dedos habían empezado a deslizarse por las teclas produciendo el sonido, seguida de mi voz acompañándolos.

En medio de la canción una escena se formo en mi cerebro, en la cual me encontraba yo, en una cabaña, no podría saber la ubicación pues lo único que veía por las ventanas era el cielo azul y algunos árboles. Mas lo que llamo mi atención fue que no estaba sola, había dos mas conmigo, una era una niña d años, la otra la reconocí, era Emmett Cullen, ellos eran mi compañía y sonreían. Me hice una pregunta con frecuencia ¿Porque él y yo teníamos una túnica negra encima?

No recuerdo exactamente lo que paso después, el dolor inmenso me cegó junto con la oscuridad.

Estoy sentada en mi cama, acabando de despertar, algo abrumada, quiero comprender lo que paso y entender la imágenes, creo que fueron pequeños flashes de mi pasado. Debo hacer que alguien me explique porque Emmett Cullen esta en mis retazos de recuerdos.

Quizás si hablo con mi padre, o Lili o los tíos, me puedan explicar, quizás podría también hablar directamente con Emmett, pero sería hablar con un niño de 6 años, a veces ha sido tan infantil, e incluso ha querido jugar conmigo. Pero siento que si lo hago el me va a aplastar.

Mas no conseguiré nada si no me arriesgo, le pediré permiso a mi padre y para mi mala suerte al bajar a la primera planta veo a Jacob con los gemelos y no había rastro de ninguno de mis familiares ¿salieron todos juntos?. Jake esta muy concentrado con los pequeños.

Aprovechare eso para salir de casa sin que se de cuenta.

**PROV. JACOB**

Había llegado a la casa de los vampiros cuando me entere. Lili me explico que habían escuchado a Bella salir por la ventana, según ella creendo que no la verían y que estaban durmiendo. Vigilaron todos sus pasos, incluso sabían que en la casa antigua de los Swan estaba Edward.

Ella empezó a tocar una melodía y cantar. Todos vieron un pedazo de su pasado, que sin siquiera saberlo Bella lo proyecto en la cabeza de todos. Mas después todo se complico. Grito de dolor y parecía que se estuviera quemando, el chupasangres Edward dijo que le hablo, la abrazo pero ni así dejaba de gritar. Pero unos minutos después ella se calmo, pero el susto que se llevaron fue peor.

Bella volvió a tomar su forma de vampira alejándose de ellos e hiendo a cazar. Yo iba camino a sus casa, cuando la encontré bebiendo de un ciervo. Lo devoraba con tanta hambre que el miedo me calo los huesos cuando sus ojos se toparon con mi forma loba. Había deslizado su lengua por sus labios, parecía saborearme. Debo admitir que quise huir de ella, mas un milagro cayó, su disfraz volvía y sus ojos se cerraron, pareciendo dormir.

Es difícil lidiar con una Bella, que de pronto es humana y a veces saca su lado vampirica. Debemos lidiar con dos bebes dhampiros y una Bella vampira que se cree humana. ¿Cuando demonios vendrá el vampiro viejo?

Todos se han ido a cazar, se les antojo cuando vieron a Bella vaciar al ciervo. Me he quedado a cargo de los dos Dahmpiritos, claro que a quien le costo dejarlos a mi cargo fue a Caius, no le gustaba que su hijita me busque y que le encante estar conmigo.

-Eres hermosa- le susurro, y sonríe, cuando termine de crecer sera una hermosa dhampiro, claro que su hermano podría heredar el lado celoso de su loco padre.

Me quedaría observándola, por toda la vida, si no hubieran tocado a la puerta con tanta exigencia. Al abrirla me topo con Rosalie Cullen de Swan, la maniática esposa de Emmett.

-Chucho- me muestra sus dientes, ja, como si eso me diera miedo.

-Chupa sangre plástica- creo que nunca cambiaríamos nuestra forma de tratarnos.

-Estas solo- rodé los ojos, era obvio que estaba solo, acababa de ver a Bella salir por la puerta de atrás , según ella yo no la vi, pero si que lo hice. La he dejado salir pues pueda ser que recuerde algo, al ver los árboles o ver a los vampiros beber sangre. Sería una buena forma de recordar rápido.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunte, regresando de nuevo con los gemelos.

-He visto a Bella salir, ¿acaso no tenías que vigilarla?- llega asta donde yo estoy, observando a los dos pequeños.

-Ella ha salido, fingí que no la vi, pues eso quería ella. Además sería bueno darle un tiempo a solas con todo este bosque, presiento que así recordara.- Atem toma la mano de la rubia, creo que la hizo flaquear, porque esa sonrisa que le da a todos de ser superior se desvaneció dándole entrada a una llena de calidez.

-Así que ellos son los hijos de Lili y Caius ¿e?- solo asentí- son hermosos, sus ojos son divinos y sus rizos espectaculares.

-Mejores que tu- dije para molestarla.

-Mejores que yo- afirmo, dejándome sorprendido- ¿Como fue posible que Lili... ya sabes?- tomo a Atem entre sus brazos acunándolo.

-Es fácil... Lili y Caius fueron a una habitación, los dos estaban cachondos y creo que son sadomasoquistas, porque cuando pelean y gritan, van a su habitación, se desvisten, empiezan a tocarse, se saborean y entonces a Caius se le erec..

-Hey- me interrumpió- no me refería a eso- lo sabía pero quería fastidiarla- me refiero a como Lili quedo embarazada si nosotros los vampiros no podemos tener hijos.

Farfullo varias maldiciones para mi, que simplemente me divirtieron- Solo se que Bella puede transmitir una copia de sus dones, y le dio a Lili su don del disfraz, después nos enteramos que Lili lo uso cuando tuvo relaciones con Caius y así quedo embarazada-

Rosalie procesaba esa información, abrazando a Atem, yo a Rose Mary, no puedo dejar de verla. No puedo.

-Ellos son los Dhampiros que tanto han hablado- se que no fue una pregunta pero igual a asentí- háblame de ellos

Demonios, hablar con la chupa sangre no se me daba bien, pero ni modo. Todo por los gemelos, Bella y el tonto de Emmett.

**PROV. LILI**

Habíamos venido a cazar, pues ver a Bella beber sangre se nos antojo a todos porque no no habíamos alimentado desde que venimos a Forks.

He escuchado los aullidos de los lobos e incluso puedo asegurar que Victoria esta por llegar al pueblo, no quiero ver lo que sucederá. Victoria siempre ha protegido de todo a sus dos sobrinos. Incluso hubiera ayudado a Bella en el ataque de James en Voltera, pero se lo habían negado y ella obedeció aunque se molesto por un buen tiempo. Pero esa vampira ama a los dos hermanos Swan. Por eso presiento que armara una batalla contra los Volturi y conmigo también, no le gustara saber que Bella ha perdido la memoria y mucho menos que es humana pero también vampira.

-Lili ¿que tienes?- Caius se ha comportado amable con todos y eso es raro de él, pero lo hace por Bella y su situación.

-Bella, me preocupa Bella-

Caius es alguien que siempre le ha costado decir sus sentimientos, o demostrarlos. Por eso solo toma mi mano tratando de apoyarme y comprenderme.

Seguimos cazando, hasta llegar a un claro, es hermoso. Ahí encontramos un festín, una manada de ciervos, que serían una buena comida. Aro, Marco, Caius, Jane y yo, no abalanzamos ha ellos. No fueron tan rápidos. Bebí toda su sangre, maravilloso liquido que pasa por las paredes de mi garganta. Siento como un hilo de sangre se desliza por mis labios. Hasta que escuchamos un grito.

Viéndonos sin comprender, confundida, con miedo y temblando, esta Bella. Su rostro parece no entender lo que pasa, y lo único que puede hacer es correr. Correr como si nosotros fuéramos sus cazadores y ella la presa.

**PROV. BELLA**

Por Dios santo, no puedo creer lo que he visto, no lo puedo creer. ¿Acaso era real? Puede algo así suceder?

Corro sin importar que me podría caer, soy pastosa en todo y me he tropezado con cualquier cosa incluso con mis pies. Pero no puedo quedarme a ver como masacran a esos ciervos, ¿y si me hacen lo mismo? ¿Que demonios son? Por Dios son mi familia pero no los conozco. Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde esconderme y que ellos no me encuentren, debe aun tratar de saber que todo lo que vi no era un sueño.

No se cuanto llevo corriendo, solo que encontré una cueva y que estoy cansada. Trato de calmar mi respiración y rogarle a mi corazón que no haga ruido.

**PROV. EDWARD**

-¿Como que la perdieron?- se que gritar no resuelve nada, pero ya anocheció y Bella no aparece.

-Tranquilízate, hijo- Carlisle me da un apretón en mi hombre para que deje de gritar.- Ella estará bien, los licantropos están buscándola.

-Ella simplemente se sorprendió de ver que su familia bebía la sangre de los animales- me dice Lili, quien también esta preocupada, lo veo en sus pensamientos.

-Ella regresara, lo se- habla Emmett, con tanta confianza que me da envidia que piense eso y yo no.- si no escapo cuando Charlie y Renne le dijeron que eran vampiros, no creo que lo haga ahora. Y Lili tiene razón fue impresión lo que le causo al verlos cazando. Mi hermana necesita comprender y tiempo. La buscaremos pero cuando la encontremos le daremos espacio y hasta que ella decida volver le preguntaremos-

Me maldigo por no confiar en Bella, ella es mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, mi vida misma. Debería de saber que esta con bien. Y no pensar en nada malo. Además los chuchos la están buscando, algo que yo también debería de hacer.

-Vamos a buscarla- dijo Aro- pero Jane, Felix y Heidy, ustedes se quedaran a cuidar a los gemelos.

Los nombrados solo asintieron. Vi a Rosalie mas apegados a ellos e información que nadie de mi familia sabe en su cabeza, tal parece que la platica con Jacob los ha unido.

Nos dividimos las áreas de Forks, pero mas que nada donde ellos la vieron por última vez. Tomo aire buscando un pequeño aroma de ella, pero nada. Sigo buscando, encontrándome con Seth...

_No encontramos su aroma_

_-_Podría estar en cualquier lugar, pero difícil de saber done. Parece que ha decidido no querer ser encontrada.

_Pues ha de estar asustada._

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- le contesto. Volviéndonos a separar. Voy llegando hasta los limites, mas adelante ya no podre seguir. Estar ahí me recuerda cuando Bella y Emmett dijeron que eran vampiros. Ese día creo que enfurecí. Bueno la realidad fue que enfurecí, pero no fue por que no lo hayan ocultado sino porque ella estaba junto a los lobos. Haciéndome pensar que ellos podría tener una relación con uno de ellos por eso me decía que me alejara. La llovizna se volvió lluvia, temía por Bella y que no supiera a donde ir.

La suave brisa atrajo el aroma de fresas de mi Bella, pero también el de dos mas, alarmandome pues no lo reconocía. Fue hacía arriba, y llegue al mismo lugar que hace 100 años atrás Emmett y Bella estuvieron protegiendo a su tía la pelirroja Victoria y los licantropos defendiéndolos.

Al llegar me tope con ellos tres. Bella, Victoria y ¿Billy?

**PROV. BELLA**

Presentí que ya no me buscaban, así que salí de donde estaba. Llevaba caminando bastante tiempo, ya que las rodillas me empezaron a temblar en ese momento vi a como los árboles empezaban a bambolearse. Me sentí mareada y empezaba a costar concentrarme. Procure acompasar mi respiración que se había agitado, necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la salida de todo esto. La sangre me golpeteaba detrás de mis orejas, las sentía tan fuerte que dolía. Intente seguir caminando, avanzar con mis piernas que sentía adormecidas deseando seguir adelante. Cerré los ojos por un instante por un mareo que llego de la nada, abrí los ojos abruptamente cuando sentí la fría brisa artificial levantarse, eso no era normal. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire, le seguí para saber que había sido eso, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de la brisa de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había nada y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba perdida.

Debía detenerme en algún momento, porque si seguía seguro me adentraría mas y no tendría idea de donde estaba, estaría totalmente sola y perdida, perdida.

Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuan lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos —después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño—, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más.  
Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había trabado el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me senté, observando todo a mi alrededor, si es que podía. Estaba oscuro y no sabía donde estaba.

Allí sentada, tuve la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría más deprisa de lo que podía percibir. No recordaba cuántas horas habían pasado desde el anochecer. ¿Siempre reinaba semejante oscuridad de noche? Lo más normal sería que algún débil rayo de luna cruzara el manto de nubes y se filtrara entre las rendijas que dejaba el dosel de árboles hasta alcanzar el suelo... Pero no esa noche. Esa noche el cielo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Esa noche parecía que todo estaba en mi contra. Reino la oscuridad por mucho tiempo hasta que escuche un ruido, que llamo mi atención, era sordo y que sofocado por la naturaleza mojada, no me di cuenta en que momento empezó a lloviznar, era ligera, pero fría. La lluvia me empezaba a molestar, me levante y seguí el ruido que antes escuche, me tape con los brazos, si es que se podía, la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando escuche, mas que un ruido, que ahora identificaba como un río, alguien gritaba y otro aullaba. ¿Podrían ser lobos? Si era así, mala suerte la que tengo.

De pronto escuche otro sonido, como un olisqueo de animal, un animal. Me pregunte si debía temer, pero que otra cosa peor que lo que ya había visto podía ver. Mejor sería no preguntar, porque ya no se que esperar. No dejaba de llover y una senda de agua se deslizaba por mi rostro. Mis brazos no cubrían mucho. Seguí caminando hasta que llegue al tope, había un río pequeño, uno que separaba dos lado, del otro lado seguían los árboles y la oscuridad.

-Bella- escuche mi nombre muy a cerca pero muy lejos.- Bella- Trate de ver por el otro lado, unos pequeña claridad me dejo ver a las personas, eran una mujer alta de cabello rojo rizado y un hombre de piel morena cabello negro largo. Los dos estaban tomados de la mano y sin que yo lo pudiera creer saltaron hasta donde estaba yo, asustándome y sorprendiéndome. La mujer se me era familiar.

No se de donde pero sabía como se llamaba- Victoria- ella era mi familiar- tía- casi grite, corriendo hacía ella, me abrazo fuerte

-Tranquila cariño- me susurro- todo va a estar bien- sus palabras parecían un deja vu.

Pero aún así no se de parte de quien es mi tía, de mi padre o madre. Además debía explicarme como fue que salto de un lado a otro.

-¿Como saltaste?- pregunte.

Ella me miro con algo de tristeza- Se lo que te ha pasado cariño- acarició mi rostro, sorprendiéndome con su frío tacto.

-Jacob, nos ha contado todo. Sobre tu "Accidente"- presentí que le ponía comillas a esa palabra

-¿Quien es usted?- no lo conocía ¿o si?

-Soy Billy Black, el padre de Jacob Black-

Wow eso no lo esperaba, pero viéndolo bien, no se parecen mucho, Billy esta pálido como un muerto. Además sus ojos eran dorados como los de mi familia, como los de mi tía y los de Jacob no eran de ese color.

-¿Ustedes también son...- todo encajaba de nuevo. Ellos eran igual a mi familia.

-Vampiros, Bella, somos vampiros- era difícil de tragar, de comprender y creer.

Vampiros, mi familia era vampiros, entonces los Cullen también son vampiros. Jacob no lo es, él es diferente.-Ustedes también son vampiros.- confirme, ellos solo asintieron- mi familia esta llena de vampiros.

-Asi es Bella- me dijo Victoria.

-Y yo también lo soy?- pregunte, pues a mi no me atraía la sangre en absoluto. No lo veía como alimento. Oh... quizás eso explique porque nadie en la casa come, y parece ser que no duermen tampoco.

-Es difícil de explicar querida- Victoria se veía confundida- pero si lo eres, también fuiste un vampiro.

¿Fui? eso es en pasado, quiere decir que ya no lo soy. Dios están confuso todo esto.

-Bella- al oír esa voz, sentí como mi corazón quería latir a mil por hora y mi estomago sentía mariposas que no tenía. Voltee a ver, encontrando a Edward, con su cabello mojado pero seguía siendo sexy. Con su rostro preocupado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.- Victoria, Billy- veía al hombre sorprendido, escudriñándolo con la mirada.- Te convertiste en vampiro-

-Si-

La pregunta de Edward y la contestación de Billy me dio en que pensar. Si yo era un vampiro y ahora soy humana ¿podrían ellos convertirme en lo que era antes? Un vampiro ¿podría volver a ser como ellos? ¿quería ser como ellos? Muchas preguntas y tenía muchas preguntas por hacer.


	10. Beso vampirico

**PROV. BELLA**

Solo sentí como un espejismo, es que eran demasiado hermosos para ser reales. Extendí mis dedos hacía su rostro, tocando esa fría piel y dura como el mármol. Cada uno me veía expectante, esperando algo, que dijera aunque sera una palabra o letra.

Pero tenerlos a todos, en la casa, viéndome como si yo tuviera dos cabezas y no ellos, era incomodo y no me gusta ser el centro de atención de nadie, ni de mi familia.

Pero seguí tocando el rostro de Edward, quien al sentir mis dedos haciendo contacto con él, cerro sus ojos con suavidad, como si disfrutara de mi toque. Tenía la vista baja, observando sus manos, cuando alce la vista, me encontré con sus ojos abiertos, mirándome, sus ojos dorado chocando con los mío. Podía decir que en ellos veía amor, pasión y alegría que desbordaba por mi. ¿acaso me amaba?... sería extraño que lo hiciera, solo llevábamos dos semanas conociéndonos.

_Tonta Bella_ me dije, ellos eran mi familia y llevaban conociéndome años, eso significaba que.. _¿Podría ser? Fuimos alguna vez pareja? _Las respuestas no las tenía yo... las tenía Edward Cullen.

Una rápida sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios sin mácula.

-¿Te asuste?-pregunto con poca preocupación. ¿Enserio lo preguntaba? Pero pude notar una curiosidad en su voz.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme-

Su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y sus dientes refulgieron con la luz. Poco a poco, me acerqué más y extendí toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos, estaba solo con una camisa después de haberse mojado. Contemplé el temblor de mis dedos y supe que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido. Era impresionante lo que tocarlo me causaba.

-¿te molesta?- pregunte, pues no creo que a nadie le ha de gustar que lo toquen como si fuera un tesoro o algo parecido.

-No- sonrió mucho mas si podía- no te puedes imaginar cuanto deseaba que lo hicieras.- suspiro.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, quizás mi teoría de que pudimos ser pareja era real. Seguí trazando con mi mano, subiendo por su codo, tocando con suavidad sus perfectos músculos de su brazo. Estiré la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Edward. Al comprender mi pretensión, dio la vuelta a su mano con un desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos, que no había visto nuca. Esto me sobresaltó; mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un breve segundo.

-Lo siento -murmuró. Me sentí culpable pues por algo tan maravilloso me había sobresaltado, no era culpa de él-Debo recordar que tu apenas sabes lo que soy, pero estando cerca de ti, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.

Aun sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi, trate de ignorarlos, siguiendo mis trazos en sus brazos, tocarlo me gustaba, hasta sentía que desfallecería por tocar tanta belleza. Era bueno saber que me encontraba sentada, cruzadas de piernas sobre el sofá. Los ojos de Edward le hicieron una señal a los demás, solo escuche un fuerte viento y ya no había nadie. _Maravilloso _pensé.

-Dime que piensas- susurro. Al mirarle descubrí que me estaba observando con repentina atención-. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

¿Que significaba eso? Porque le resultaba extraño no saber lo que pensaba? Se que puedo ser un libro abierto, a veces. Pero que el me dijera eso... no entendía...

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunte con mucha atención para saber lo que diría.

Lo escuche suspirar, observar mis ojos y apretar calidamente su mano con la mía.-Puedo hallar a alguien con solo escuchar su mente.- me miró con ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helada.

Permanecí sentada en silencio, confusa, llena de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el sillón. El seguía con la mano en la mía, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua tallada. Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

-¿Lees la mente?- pregunte. El solo asintió, esperando a que dijera algo o le preguntara.

Pero por mas que quise hacer eso, fue todo lo contrarió, mis ojos se habían enfocado en sus labios. No entendía cual era el motivo por el cual quería probarlos, si serían igual de fríos que su piel o cálidos como mi temperatura corporal. Suspire, Edward me oyó, mirándome con curiosidad. Yo clave mi mirada en mi mano, para que no supiera lo que yo estaba pensando... pero entonces recordé que el había dicho que era extraño no saber lo que pensaba. Debía matar mi curiosidad.

-No puedes escuchar lo que pienso- afirme, me estaba acostumbrando a verlo sonreír.

-Dime que piensas- hablo de nuevo- el no saberlo me tortura.

-Creo que las personas se siente igual al no saber lo que otros piensan.

-Algo duro- dijo con una mueca- pero aun no me contestas.

La verdad no quería decirle lo que pensaba, como reaccionaría si le dijera: Deseo besarte, que me toques, que si eres real y no estoy en un sueño... que ridícula me escucharía.

Pareció ver algo en mi rostro, que de pronto ya no estaba frente a mi, estaba en la esquina de la puerta de salida ¿se iba? ¿porque? ¿porque no le dije lo que pensaba?... por un momento me entro temor... no temor por él, temor a que se fuese y no regresara nunca, que me dejara sola, sin su compañía. Solo porque no podía entrar a mi tonta cabeza. El miedo se volvía cada vez mayor y yo no sabía como detenerlo, me había pillado desprevenida y sin poder reaccionar, estaba inmóvil casi parecía estatua.

-No temas- hablo en un susurro, mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Hasta que llego de nuevo a sentarse frente a mi, con nuestros rostro de nuevo frente a frente, a la misma altura.

-Perdóname por favor- pidió suave- por un momento llegue a creer que haría algo y que tu te enojarías, pero me comportare mejor.

Por dentro reía, hablo como un niño que acaba de hacer una tremenda travesura... pero aun así no conteste, seguía viéndolo, pues el miedo aun estaba dentro de mi. Casi lo creí perdido, casi.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó tiernamente, extendiendo el brazo lenta y cuidadosamente para volver a poner su mano de mármol en la mía. Miré primero su fría y lisa mano, luego, sus ojos, laxos, arrepentidos; y después, otra vez la mano. Entonces, pausadamente volví a seguir las líneas de su mano con las yemas de los dedos. Alcé la vista y sonreí con timidez. -Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza? -

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.- Sonrió, pero estaba avergonzado.

-Creo que era sobre saber lo que piensas-

-Si- dije, pero aun así no quería decirle lo que pensaba.

-¿Entonces?-

Quise desviar el tema, no estaba pensando bien en esos momentos. Bueno si pensaba pero mas que nada en besar. Así que decidí seguir recorriendo su mano, haciendo trazos en su palma. Lo segundos pasaban y era mejor así.

-¡Con que facilidad pierdo la paciencia!- lo escuche musitar.

No pude evitar lanzar una pequeña risa, estaba ansioso por saber lo que yo pensaba, le parecía importante lo que yo dijera. Además había visto sus cambios de actitud, como al principio el estaba feliz, cariñoso y de pronto se volvió brusco alejándose de mi, para volver mas tranquilo y de pronto se frustra. Sonrió al verme sonreír.

-He notado que eres bipolar- no pude detenerme a decirlo- es lo que pienso ahora.

Hizo una mueca extraña, como si ya se lo hubieran dicho. -Alice lo dice mucho.

-Beso- me atreví a tomar valor. Me miro sin entender- yo... pensé en ... que podría darte un beso- mi cara ardía por lo avergonzada que estaba y también roja.

Su rostro de pronto se ilumino, alzando su mano tocando mi rostro, sintiendo sus fríos dedos tocar mis mejillas. La sensación que me embargo era fascinante, tanto que no quería que se alejara mas lo hizo.

-Miedo- hable de nuevo, viéndome esta vez con su ceño fruncido, la tristeza y el miedo se juntaron haciendo que estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- su voz se escuchaba dolida, partiéndome el corazón.

-Tengo miedo, de que te vayas, no vuelvas. Que me dejes, si lo hicieran yo moriría... tengo miedo de eso, no de ti-

-No me iré de tu lado- sentencio- a menos que tu quieras, de otro modo, siempre estaré contigo. Siempre- baso la palma de mi mano.

-No quiero que te vayas- sentía que si se alejaba de mi, moriría.

Nuestros rostros estaban cerca, demasiado. Su belleza inhumana me atarantaba, era demasiado, algo a lo que todavía debía acostumbrarme.  
Tomo entre sus manos mi rostro. Prolongaba el momento, para besarme. Poco a poco sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron los míos con suavidad. La sangre me hervía bajo mis labios, correspondiendo el danzar de ellos, me aferre a su pelo, pegándolo mas a mi. Entre abrí los labios par profundizarlo mas, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una batalla para saber quien sería el ganador, aunque yo sabía que era él, bajo sus manos a mi cintura, pegando mi cuerpo a su pecho. Por mi falta de aire, tuve que aflojar mi agarre para salirme de sus labios.

Al verlo, tenía una gran sonrisa, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y complacidas.

-Te ves frágil pero sigues siendo fuerte, menos atrayente.- murmuro contra mis labios.

Volvió de nuevo a besarme con ímpetu, esta vez con mas pasión.. con tanta fuerza que tuve que enroscar mis brazos a su cuello para no desfallecer y perder el contacto. Sus labios eran tan conocidos para mi, tan exquisitos que hubiera seguido besándolo por mucho tiempo más, si no hubiera sido por ella.. su hermana.

-Es maravilloso saber que de nuevo están empezando- nos dijo Alice, provocando nuestra separación- pero... alguien se acerca y no sabríamos decir si es bueno o malo.

-¿Quien?- hablo Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De que hablan?- sentía que me perdía una parte de esa conversación en silencio.

-Alguien viene a buscara a Bella, mas no sabría decir para que, tu me lo impides- me acuso Alice.

No entendía de que hablaba, ¿que impedía yo? Todo esto se estaba tornando raro.

**PROV. VAMPIRO VIEJO**

Estaba a pocos kilómetros de llegar al pueblo de Forks, tenía la esperanza de que Bella ya tuviera conocimiento de algo o que ellos le hubieran dicho algo pero que no la alterara.

Me preocupaba saber que encontraría al llegar a la casa de los Volturi, también se que están los Cullen. Mas eso no era lo que me tenía preocupado al limite, había algo que se me había olvidado decirle a Bella, una parte de la historia que no conté, la cual sería peligrosa si no lo sabían.

Bella estaría en un gran riesgo, si llega a los dos meses sin recuperar la memoria y se deja caer en esa oscuridad, algo peor de la situación en que se encuentra sucederá.

Se que fue mi error, no haberlo contado, pero creí que no se volvería a repetir, así que debo llegar a tiempo para que no se cumpla el plazo.

Observo detenidamente el retrato que llevo conmigo siempre, extraño su dorado cabello, sus ojos rojos, sus labios carnosos... ella era mi ser, pero por un descuido la perdí es por eso que no debo permitir que ellos pierdan a Bella.

-Beatriz...- susurrar su nombre me mantiene calmado. Espero que el avión aterrice pronto.

**PROV. BELLA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Una calidez llego a mis labios, como esa sensación maravillosa que me causaba cuando besaba a Edward. Esa sensación me llena en todo sentido, que quisiera volverla a sentir. Volver con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarnos juntos.

Mas con el solo intento de querer tocar esa luz blanca el dolor empieza a atacarme, el es mi enemigo, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso. Solo verlo, solamente verlo, me causa daño.

Por eso es que elegí la oscuridad, para dejar de dañarme y sentir dolor por mis actos, por eso elegí la oscuridad, ella me envuelve, y no me dejara sola, es lo único pacifico y bueno que tengo.

-No me quiero ir- susurro.- No quiero irme.

-Tranquila Bella- escucho una voz que no identifico cual es- que yo siempre te protegeré, no dejare que la luz te haga daño, te quedaras conmigo para siempre, nadie te alejara de la oscuridad... ¿quieres eso?

-Lo quiero- respondo rápido sin dudarlo- lo quiero.

-Tranquila, solo duerme y veras que todo desaparecerá y nada te dolerá de nuevo-

Los brazos de la oscuridad me acunan, meciéndome para volver a dormir y estar tranquila, sin miedo.


	11. Viejo vampiro

**PROV. EDWARD**

Alice había interrumpido el beso con Bella, le hubiera dicho algunas cosas si no fuera porque había dicho que alguien vendría y venía por mi Bella. Cuando me escabulle por la mente de Alice para saber quien era esa persona se veía borrosa y lo único que sabíamos era su dicha presencia traída por Bella... quería saber que era lo que él quería con ella no podía permitir que nadie la tocara o le hiciera daño, no cuando ella estaba ... como decirlo... extraña o rara... era vampira pero no lo era... difícil de entender porque yo en verdad quería que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes... las escasas explicaciones que dieron los Volturi no ayudaron en nada. Alice me veía esperando alguna idea o una visión que llegar a ella para poder ver de nuevo el futuro, mas sería difícil, Bella a pesar de aparentar ser humana aun nos hacía difícil ver su futuro o cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

-¿Que impido?- Bella pregunto pasando su mirada de mi a Alice-hablen.

-Ver el futuro- contesto Alice.

Bella abrió la boca mas no dijo una palabra, todo lo nuestro le sorprendía y no debía ser así. Como odiaba que ella perdiera la memoria.

_Chicos vengan _Escuche la voz de Carlisle llamándonos hacía el comedor en el cual ya estaban todos esperándonos, toma la mano de Bella dirigiéndonos hacía el comedor, Alice venía detrás. Obviamente el lugar nunca había sido ocupado, mas estaba amueblado con una mesa larga ovalada color caoba rodeada de varias sillas casi parecido al nuestro más en nuestro comedor a Carlisle le gustaba usarlo como una sala de conferencia, la cual le pasaría lo mismo a esta. Carlisle estaba en la punta junto a Aro, Marco y Caius, los cuatro sentados, a la par estaba Esme tomando la mano de papá. Lili hacía compañía a Caius, aun es difícil creer que ese rubio vampiro sea amable. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, estaban del lado izquierdo de la mesa junto a Felix, Heidy, Dimitri, Gianna y Jacob quien sostenía a Rose Mary... Jane tenía en sus brazos a Atem junto a ella Victoria y Billy nos sentamos nosotros. Carlisle presionaba sus labios suavemente y su frente arrugada. La simple expresión lo hacía ver viejo. Emmett estaba muy pensativo mas no dejaba que yo los escuchara, Rose tomaba su mano para calmarlo. Alice tenía su típica mirada perdida por las visiones sin embargo todo lo que veía era borroso sin sentido y sin entendimiento.

Las imágenes de un futuro que Alice veía pasaron ante mis ojos tan claros como el vidrio.

Alice sonreía mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Bella, y Bella hacía lo mismo pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Bella. La visión era tan solida como la roca, lo incierto era el tiempo.

-Alice- Jasper llamo al verla sonreír. Todos se fijaban en ella, esperando que hablara, dijera algo que los hiciera tener esperanzas de volver a tener a Bella como era antes.

-Recordara- Alice hablo con todos, pero especialmente veía a Bella quien no entendía aun nada de lo que pasaba.

No me podía alejar de la imagen en la cabeza de Alice.

-Algún día sucederá- el alivio se noto en todos, era lo que esperábamos escuchar.

-No soy tonta y se que hablan de mi, pero podrían decirme ¿de que se trata esta conversación?- Bella se escuchaba exasperada, se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho, esperando a que alguien explicara.

-Ve el futuro Bella, visiones- explico Emmett, hablándole con voz fraternal.

Bella no dijo nada simplemente calló sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Alice apretó la mandíbula y supe que había más, trataba de no pensar en ello, repentinamente se enfoco en Jasper y lo que harían mañana o dentro de dos días con Bella y todas la mujeres, irse de compras a Port Ángeles. Emmett gruño bajo también estaba viendo el futuro que Alice nos bloqueaba. Alice hacía esto cuando no quería que supiera algo.

-¿Qué, Alice? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? - Escuché la queja de Rose. Ella siempre se frustraba cuando Alice y yo teníamos este tipo de conversaciones. Emmett tomo su brazo para que su cabeza y pensamientos se mantuvieran fuera de su limite, que dejara de pensar.

-¿Es sobre ...? - exigió saber Emmett. - ¿Es sobre Bella? - Ella tenía sus dientes apretados con la concentración, pero cuando Emmett dijo el nombre de Bella, aflojó.

Lo que vimos fue shockeante.

- ¡NO! - jadeé. Escuché mi silla golpear el suelo, y sólo entonces noté que estaba de pie. Emmett sin embargo, estaba en la sala aguantando las ganas de gritar y destrozar cosas

- ¡Edward! - Carlisle se había puesto de pie también, su mano estaba en mi hombro. Apenas notaba su presencia.

- Se está solidificando. - susurró Alice. - Cada minuto estás más decidido. Existen dos caminos chicos... Uno o el otro... y solo sera su decisión.. no la nuestra.- Podía ver lo que ella veía, mas no lo podía aceptar.

-No, Alice- grito Emmett desde la sala. Me sentí débil, impotente que me agarre de la mesa.

- ¿Podría alguien por favor explicarnos al resto qué diablos está pasando? - se quejó Caius.

-Debemos hacer algo - le susurré a Alice, ignorando a los demás.

-¿Como que?- dijo Emmett muy despacio. - No sabemos que hacer. Además, si te vas porque se que lo quieres hacer, no sabríamos si eso ayudara en algo o no. Tienes que quedarte y afrontar esto no solo, estamos todos para ayudar-

-No estoy totalmente segura de todo esto, Edward, Emmett- Alice continuó.-saben muy bien que Bella hace que mis visiones no sean siempre o mas bien nunca son certeras con todo relacionado a ella.

Jasper estaba dudoso. No era el momento oportuno pero sentía muy fuerte las emociones mías y de Emmett.

_Te la llevaras, simplemente porque piensas que es la mejor solución? No lo es Edward, recuerda que quien mas derecho tiene en todo esto es Emmett es su hermana de quien hablamos, solo imagina el dolor que le ha causado saber lo que ha visto_

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? - gruñí. Mi cabeza se cayó entre mis manos. Yo no era el protector de Bella. No podía serlo, Emmett era su hermano quien tenía todo el derecho de tomar la decisión, el que yo hubiera tenido una pequeñísima relación con ella, no me hacía su dueño. Mas la amo. O eso no importa. Emmett la quiere no en la misma forma que es mi amor hacía ella, pero la quiero también.

- Amarla...¿no cuenta? - susurré.

-Esta más allá del amor, Edward- Emmett aun seguía en la sala- pero tu has escuchado a Alice, no es tu decisión, o la mía, es decisión de Bella, ella decidirá lo que quiere.

-Podrían explicar que sucede?- hablo Felix

-Pon atención- le dijo Marco a Felix- Alice ha visto el futuro de Bella, alguien la quiere, la desea, se volverá loco y matara a cualquiera solo por tenerla. Y ella decidió dar su vida para que todos viviéramos la nuestra, es por eso que solo ella podrá decidir. Es ella quien podría ponerle el fin y el inicio.

No se como Marco lo supo, yo no podía dejar que mi Bella se arriesgase de nuevo por nosotros no me gustaría perderla y no lo dejaría. Note algo extraño Bella no había hablado o pedido alguna explicación de lo que sucedía, su aroma a fresas flotaba en el aire, mas ella no estaba en la habitación. ¿En que momento se fue?

-Donde esta Bella?- estaba tan metido en intentar esas imágenes de estar sin mi Bella que le perdí la vista.

-Salió refunfuñando varias cosa, lo único que logre escuchar fue: "Valgo un cero a la izquierda" nadie prestaba atención a la preguntas que ella hacía- dijo Gianna.

_Han caído en una falsa visión, Bella un es muy poderosa y tapa su futuro para que nadie vea sus decisiones. Deberían recordar eso._

No solo yo la escuche, todos lo hicimos, ¿quien nos hablo? ¿quien era?

-Veo que aun eres humana- Alguien estaba afuera de la casa- Bella-

Bella estaba afuera y debíamos saber quien estaba con ella. A una velocidad impresionante toda mi familia estuvo afuera. Frente a Bella había un hombre o mas bien vampiro, de cabello plateado largo agarrado en una coleta baja, ojos ámbar, vestía como un empresario. Le tendía la mano a Bella. Ella lo observaba minuciosamente cada detalle de él, dio un paso hacía ella y salí a la defensiva.

-Alejase de ella- gruñí y mostré mis dientes.

Mas no hizo nada, ni siquiera me veía a mi. Veía a Bella, con una sonrisa que quizás quería que pareciera amistosa para mi se veía como una sonrisa malévola. Dio otro paso hacía ella, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie gruñeron también dispuestos a atacar si daba otro paso hacía ella mas debíamos tener cuidado, podría usarla como escudo y eso no nos beneficiaría.

-No des otro paso- advirtió Emmett.

-Esperen- Jane llego al vampiro en pose defensiva. -no es el enemigo, es a quien esperábamos el único que puede ayudar a Bella y que recobre la memoria.

-La chiqui-dracula tiene razón- nos dijo Jacob- es quien nos puede ayudar.

-¿Entonces lo conocen?- pregunto Emmett.

-Es el viejo vampiro- nos dijo Felix. Recuerdo que lo habían mencionado antes y habían dicho que era el único que podría ayudarla.

-¿Ese es su nombre?- pregunto Esme.

-Alisteir- no fue él quien nos contesto, fue Bella.

-Recuerdas mi nombre- Bella tomo la mano que Alisteir le tendía. Cuando lo hizo ella cayó desmayada, tomándola en sus brazos- Veo que no se ha progresado mucho.

-Démela- le exigí al viejo vampiro, tal vez por celos de que la tocara, no se.

-¿Quien eres tu?- me pregunto, había algo en su voz que parecía mágico. Y sus ojos parecían estudiarlo a uno con solo verlos- Así que eres Edward Cullen, su pareja.

Quizás no me equivoque... ¿Como supo eso? ¿ leerá la mente?... solo sonrió y me dio a Bella.

-Así que tu eres el viejo vampiro- Aro se acerco a él- nunca te había visto, Alisteir, soy Aro..

-Volturi- termino Alisteir por Aro- he escuchado mucho de ustedes, los tres hermanos, Aro, Marco y Caius, la realeza vampirica. A mi solo vienen cuando quieren resolver sus dudas o alguna cosa particular. Soy un vampiro con 2100 años, antes fui un brujo-gitano.

Tener 2100 años lo hace viejo, pero los Volturi tienen más, así que si hablamos de viejo, ellos son los principales.

Entre a la casa, dejando recostada a Bella en el sofá, cuando alce la vista el viejo vampiro estaba frente a mi viendo a Bella, estudiándola. Hizo una mueca que no me gusto en absoluto y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte.

-Puedes perderla- hablo lento y claro.- lo que le ha pasado a Bella, solo se ha visto una vez y si no la ayudamos, ella hará que su don no desaparezca nunca actuara como humana siempre y morirá como cualquier humano.

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunte asustado.

-Porque ya ha pasado una vez- Alisteir solo sonrió por la intervención de Jane.- Pero nunca nos contó eso, no tampoco si esos dos vampiros la encontraron alguna vez.

-Les contare una historia- nos hizo una demás para que nos sentáramos o acomodáramos. Cada quien estaba en algún punto de la sala, Alisteir se sentó en el sillón, yo me senté en el brazo del sofá no despegándome de Bella, Alice veía a Alisteir queriendo preguntarle algo más no lo hacía.

Alisteir volteo a verla, de nuevo haciendo eso con sus ojos que parecían recaudar información de uno.-Tu eres la joven que ve el futuro, visiones- Alice solo asintió- no hagas caso a lo que has visto o veras ahora, nada es cierto, recuerda que Bella siempre esconde su futuro para que no interfieran en él.

-Ok- contesto Alice.

-Fue un año inolvidable fue cuando la conocí...se llamaba Beatriz, cabello cabello rubio dorado y ojos verdes, era una mujer hermosa y mi tua cantante, yo ya tenía mas de 2000 años y pude controlarme, pero nunca apartarme de ella, solo contaba con 18 años y para esa edad sus padres ya le buscaban un marido pues temían que se quedara soltera y fuera la burla de todos. Ella decía amarme mas no creía, cualquiera se enamoraba de un vampiro hermosos, pero ella me demostró que era real lo que sentía, no me temía como la mayoría de humanos, y yo llegue a enamorarme de ella, sus padres me concedieron su mano pues mi estatus social era muy alta. Pero había un problema, yo tenía una pareja de la cual solo usaba cuando tenia necesidad, cuando la deje juro vengarse mas nunca me preocupe por ella. Me case con Beatriz, y en la noche de bodas...

-Nos contara sus secretos de la cama- murmuro Emmett a Rosalie.

-Emmett pon atención- Rosalie le regaño.

-... no es lo que piensas Emmett, en la noche de bodas la convertí en mi igual, fueron tres días tortuosos, cuando despertó era un demonio vestido de ángel, sabía que era especial, poseía mas de 10 dones, muchos, demasiados que a ella le volvían loca pero con el tiempo logro controlar.- vio a Bella por unos segundos y siguió hablando- tenía un don que la hacía parecer aun humana, fue con el cual una noche de amor ella quedo embarazada, como sucedió contigo Lili-

La mayoría susurraba mas yo estaba atento a su historia- no sabíamos lo que era, lo que llevaba, si era un mortal o inmortal, un monstruo o vampiro. Al ser gitano y brujo ayudo mucho, mis ojos, ven mas allá de la superficie de un humano o vampiro, ven su interior, toda su historia, los lee, cada rincón de su cabeza, desde el pelo a la punta de los pies. Así se quienes son, de donde vienen, si tienen familia etc. etc. Por medio de ellos y con los dones que heredo la creatura supe lo que eran Dhampiros, sin diferentes a nuestra raza, pero no hacen daño a los humanos.

-Son igual a los gemelos- hablo Alice- es una raza muy rara.

-Así es pequeña, pero todo se complico cuando nació hubo eclipse sola, era una niña, sin embargo minutos después fuimos atacados, la vampira que yo había dejado nos estaba atacando, Beatriz decidió pelear con ellos, enviándome a mi con mi hija lejos perseguidos por mas de 20 vampiros neófitos. Debí haber sabido lo que sucedería, Beatriz uso su don mas poderoso y derroto a todos a costa de su vida.

-¿Murió?- pregunto Esme.

-No...- Alisteir cerro por un momento sus ojos- ese día quedo sin fuerzas quedando en la oscuridad por varios días, muchos... Cuando despertó ya habían pasado mas de 70 días, su don le hizo creer que era humana, volvió por otro camino un pueblo donde le ayudaron al verla con amnesia, pero siempre supo que era extraña pues se sentía atraída por la sangre 5 años después murió, por dos vampiros que creían era humana.

-Hay algo oculto ¿cierto?- hablo. Alisteir asintió abriendo los ojos.

-Hay algo que no le conté a Bella, los vampiros podemos caer en una oscuridad que nos hace sentir felicidad y paz, si nos dejamos llevar por ella morimos. Eso le sucedió a Beatriz cuando me di cuenta fue demasiado tarde, el tiempo se había terminado y no pude salvarla.

-Espere... ¿que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Emmett.

-Beatriz fue manipulada por la oscuridad, si yo hubiera llegado antes la hubiera logrado salvar. Lo mismo le ha pasado a Bella, hay dos partes de ella, la Bella que ven ahora y que no recuerda nada de ustedes y piensa que es humana y la Bella en la oscuridad, la cual tiene todos sus recuerdos, su fuerza y sabe que es vampira. Si se deja que pase mas de 60 días o dos meses, entonces la perderán para siempre.

-¿QUE?- estoy seguro que no fui el único que grite.

-¿Como?- pidió saber Victoria- ¿Podríamos nosotros convertirla?

-No, ella ya lo es, solamente que su don la hace parecer humana y ser una, si ustedes llegan a morderla solo lograran dos cosas matarla o matarse ustedes mismos-

-Debe haber una manera- Emmett estaba muy angustiado.

-La hay- escucharlos decir eso, nos alivio a todos- solo tenemos 10 días, creo que serán lo suficiente para traer de nuevo a Bella.

-Pues que esperamos, hágalo- pidieron al mismo tiempo Lili, Rosalie y Alice.

-Están equivocada, no soy yo quien lo hará, no es a mi a quien esta vampira ama y que pueda traerla de vuelta.

-Que esta diciendo Alisteir?- Carlisle pregunto.

-Solo tu podrás hacerlo- me señalo- debe ser un vampiro que ame a Bella y este dispuesto a entrar al lugar en donde se encuentra ella.

Las miradas se dirigieron a mi, estaban esperando mi respuesta y creo que era tonto que no lo supieran, yo daría hasta mi vida para hacer que Bella regresara. Quite algunos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro.-Lo haré.

-Aun así no es suficiente-

Alisteir no estaba poniendo muchas excusas.-¿Que mas falta?- exasperado Caius pregunto.

-Alguien que me ayude, con algo de magia- miro a Lili, recuerdo que ella tenía una madre que era bruja- pero no bastara contigo Lili, debe ser alguien que tenga mucho o doble lo tuyo.

¿Donde conseguiríamos algo así? No conozco a nadie y dudo que los Volturi si... cada vez era más difícil recuperar a Bella.

-Nosotros si podremos ayudarlos-

-Somos dos y poseemos ese poder.

Voltee a ver a la persona que hablo o mas bien hablaron. Varios jadeos se escucharon, incluso Jacob tuvo que sentarse de la impresión. Lili fue la única capaz de acercarse a ellos-Jesu... cristo- exclamo incrédula.


	12. La oscuridad

**PROV. ROSE MARY**

-Jesu... cristo-

Entendía la impresión de cada uno de ellos, incluso Atem lo entendía, pero había llegado la hora de crecer y nuestra tía Bella necesitaba ayuda, al ser gemelos y nuestra madre hija de una bruja de hace mucho tiempo atrás, lo heredamos, no solo su magia sino sus dones que poseía, al igual que de nuestro padre heredamos un poco de su carácter frío.

-¿Como... como..- Heidy no podía completar su oración. Cada uno de ellos nos veía atentamente, Atem entre lazo nuestras manos, no nos gustaba que nos miraran como dos extraños, eramos nosotros pero crecidos.

-¿Adolescentes?- pregunto papá.- ¿Enserio?.

Era raro, quizás para ellos, para nosotros no. Los Dhampiros somos una especie muy extraña para ellos, además se suponía que a los 15 días de nacido nosotros ya aparentaríamos 5 años, mas no fue así, no crecimos por una sola razón. Bella. Sentía su confusión, su extrañeza e incluso su tristeza. Parecía ser que teníamos un vinculo con ella que nos unía a los tres, Atem y yo no crecimos como se suponía debía ser. Ya íbamos a cumplir los dos meses pronto al mismo tiempo que Bella cumplía el tiempo de haber perdido su memoria.

Al escucharlos hablar y que necesitaban ayuda, decidimos dejar crecer hasta el tiempo que debíamos aparentar ya. Adolescentes de 15 años.

-¿Ellos son Atem y Rose Mary?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Si, ella es Rose y yo Atem- mi hermano había heredado el seco carácter de papá.

-¿Como crecieron tanto?- pregunto Aro. Eso era algo que nosotros no comprendíamos bien aún, además no habíamos terminado de crecer, seguro aparentaríamos tener entre 18 o 20 años.

-Es un misterio aun para nosotros- explico Atem, mas me di cuenta que su mirada no iba hacía todos sino hacía una vampira rubia que lo cuidaba desde que nació, Jane.

_Deja el amor para después. _teníamos la habilidad de comunicarnos entre nosotros.

_Agua fiestas_

-Han crecido como debía ser- el vampiro que pedía nos hablo- es normal que un Dhampiro al mes y medio ya creciera hasta la edad de 15 años. Rose Mary y Atem Thayler, gemelos nacidos en eclipse lunar, ahora entiendo porque Bella estaba algo preocupada sobre su día de nacimiento.

El vampiro nos veía, parecía que con sus ojos podía ver dentro de nosotros, era extraño pero teníamos una sensación agradable por él, nos sonreía y en esa sonrisa veíamos la amabilidad y la ayuda que quería brindar para con mi tía Bella.

-Mis hijos crecieron tan rápido- murmuro nuestra madre algo desconcertada, en otro momento podríamos explicar algunas cosas pero ahora era más importante otra persona o mas bien vampiro.

-Porque no dejamos las preguntas para después, y nos centramos a lo que venimos, tía Bella necesita ayuda y nosotros duplicamos el poder de nuestra madre y podremos ayudar..-Atem hablo por los dos.

Nuestro padre nos veía con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía orgulloso de nosotros aunque no lo demostrara mucho. Sonreí para él, sabía como se sentía respecto a la memoria perdida de mi tía, en cierta manera se sentía culpable pues el creía que debía haber sido el quien hubiera peleado con esa vampiresa.

-Creo que saben lo que haremos ¿cierto?- el vampiro nos pregunto.

-Si

-Alisteir chicos, me llamo Alisteir-

-Si Alisteir- contesto Atem.

**PROV. ATEM**

Mi hermana gemela y yo ayudaríamos a Alisteir para enviar a Edward a la obscuridad donde estaba mi tía Bella, por lo que entendimos. Sabíamos que solo la persona que amara a mi tía y la que mi tía amara podría sacarla de ahí,pero no sabíamos como terminaría todo.

-¿Como harán?- pregunto Emmett, si que era musculoso.

-Llevaremos a Edward dentro de la cabeza de Bella.- explico Alisteir.

-Cabrá Edward en la cabeza de mi hermana, ¿lo harán una bolita?- Mire a Emmett sin entenderlo, si quería ser chistoso pues no lo fue, no. La vampira rubia, Rosalie, le tapo la boca.

-Deja de decir tonterías Emmett- medio sonreí. Parece ser que las mujeres vampiras tienen mucho control en los hombres vampiros.

-La mente de Edward entrara a la cabeza de Bella- explico mi hermana.

-Entiendo- vi a Edward que veía a mi tía con mucho amor. En verdad se amaban y eso ayudaría mucho.

-Escucha Edward- hablo Alisteir- nosotros enviaremos tu mente a la cabeza de Bella, pero directamente a la oscuridad donde ella se encuentra, deberás entender que no importa que tan bien te sientas, si dejaste de sufrir. Nada de eso es real, si te dejas llevar créeme, estarás perdido y nosotros no podremos hacer nada. Debes hacer que Bella entienda que nada de lo que estaba viviendo en esa negrura es cierto, dale motivos para volver contigo.

-Lo haré- dijo con determinación Edward.

-Hay algo importante también- Rose Mary se acerco a él, tomando su mano entre las de ella- habrá un limite entre la luz y obscuridad, Bella se rehusara a cruzar la luz pues sentirá que le causara dolor, debes hacer lo posible para que ella cruce esa linea entre esos dos. Así recuperaras a una Bella que recuerde todo y a todos, para que vuelva a normalidad todo.

-Lo haré-

-Bien- conteste- entonces empecemos.

Llevamos a Bella hasta la mesa del comedor, recostándola en ella, le pedimos a Edward que hiciera lo mismo. Los dos estaban en la mesa pegados, era la hora.

**PROV. EDWARD**

No sabía que esperar, entraría en la cabeza de Bella solo para traerla de vuelta y era lo menos que podía hacer, no quería perderla, no podía hacerlo.

-Cierra los ojos Edward y relájate- pidió Rose Mary. Aun era increíble ver a los gemelos dhampiros ya crecidos, nos sorprendieron a todos, pero mas que nada a sus padres. Y también a Jacob quien quedo mas que asombrado a ver a Rose Mary adolescente. -Hazlo.

Cerre los ojos y me relaje, escuchaba el ruido que hacía mi familia.

-Por favor salgan todos- pidió Alisteir, imagine la cara que pusieron ante tal pedido pero lo hicieron.

-Bien Edward, nosotros empezaremos ahora, sentirás un pequeño movimiento, cuando lo sientas cuenta hasta 10 y entonces abre los ojos ¿de acuerdo?- Atem tenía el mismo tono de voz que Caius.

-De acuerdo-

El silencio reino a mi alrededor, sentía que flotaba. Creí que estaba solo hasta que escuche una última advertencia de Alisteir.

-Ten en cuenta Edward, que debes regresar con Bella antes de diez días. Cuando estés en la oscuridad creerás que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, mas sera todo lo contrario. Puede que una hora signifique en realidad dos o tres días... tráela antes de cumplirse los 10 días...Y una advertencia... no te dejes engañar por la oscuridad, hara lo que sea para quedarse contigo para siempre.-

**PROV. ALISTEIR**

Edward y Bella estaban recostados en la mesa, juntos. Rose, Atem y yo nos pusimos en una esquina cerca de la mesa, formando un triangulo. Estiramos nuestros brazos, los mire esperando que estuvieran listos...

-Lo estamos- hablaron los dos al ver mi mirada.

Usaríamos poder e invocación, de nosotros empezó a emerger el fuego azul y rojo, había escogido bien el día para esto, era martes y su relación con el planeta marte ayudaba mucho. Era de noche...

El fuego se alzaba cada vez mas al mismo tiempo que la luna se oscurecía. Haciendo el cielo invisible.  
La noche era perfecta... debíamos sacar nuestro interior y meter nuestro exterior, profundizar nuestro ser con Edward y Bella. Esto empezaba ahora... debíamos llamar a la obscuridad

**_-Madre Diosa, Diosa Negra, Señora de las Lunas Oscuras... tu que tienes la cualidad de la muerte y resurrección, tu que cuidas de nuestras vidas déjanos entrar en ti. Deja entrar a l vampiro Edward, separa esa cortina que separa la luz de la oscuridad deja que avance por tu camino. Permite que ellos dos sean solo uno y acepten la dualidad de ti. Hoy que hay luna negra haznos sentir tu ESBAT NEGRO._**

Era un ritual en al cual veríamos la cara oscura de la Diosa.  
Podíamos sentir su caosidad, su energía pesada, sexual y tentadora. Teníamos que trabajar muy fuerte en la protección y defensa, también debíamos protegernos estos días para no dejar que la oscuridad que existe dentro de nosotros entrara en contacto con los elementos básicos más oscuros y del psique. Podía sentir el miedo y cólera.

**-No siempre la ausencia de luz lastima, hay momentos que las tinieblas nos amparan, nos refugian, no escatiman, se transforman en un paraje seguro para camouflar penas y falsas alegrías. No siempre el abismo es desolador, muchas veces es un espacio para dejarse estar sin ninguna prisa, flotar, levitar ,evadir lo que decidas no enfrentar,desvanecerse sin avaricias. No siempre quedarse es valentía, ni decidir irse es cobardía  
No siempre las sombras son una amenaza ellas nada reclaman ,son silenciosa compañía y si decretamos un adiós se reducen a cenizas.**

**-Bienvenido seas, Obscuridad, Tú que eres el Guía de las Almas muertas. Portador y dador de negrura, Otórgame tu camino hacía el ESBAT NEGRO. Bienvenido seas, Diosa Negra, A ti que se te dio el nombre de la señora de las Lunas Oscura. Oh! Madre Diosa, tú eres la Señora de los elementos obscuros, Tú eres quien me protege contra todos los males del día y de la noche... Ábrete ante nosotros, déjanos entrar en tu interior.**

El interior de Edward se elevaba para entrar en Bella.

-Ten en cuenta Edward, que debes regresar con Bella antes de diez días. Cuando estés en la oscuridad creerás que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, mas sera todo lo contrario. Puede que una hora signifique en realidad dos o tres días... tráela antes de cumplirse los 10 días... Y una advertencia... no te dejes engañar por la oscuridad, hara lo que sea para quedarse contigo para siempre.

Edward entro completamente en Bella, solo espero que haya escuchado lo que le dije.

-No hubiera sido mejor decírselo antes de que cerrara los ojos- Atem tenía un punto pero se me había olvidado esa parte.

-Espero que haya escuchado.

Los tres nos quedamos así, sin movernos. Con los brazos abiertos con las llamas rojas ya azules emergiendo de nuestro interior, nosotros eramos la entrada y la salida, si no movíamos se cortaría nuestra conexión y el ritual terminaría... no volviendo a abrirse hasta la próxima luna nueva y era en un mes.

**PROV. EDWARD**

_..4 ... 5 ...6 ..7 ...8 ..9 ...10_

Abrí los ojos, sorprendiéndome, el lugar en el que me encontraba era raro y extraño, estaba dividido en dos, un lado negro y el otro blanco, yo estaba en la línea. Sabía lo que debía hacer, buscar a Bella y traerla de regreso. Pero hubo algo extraño, yo podría ser la linea que dividía la oscuridad y la luz, pero en cada lado había dos Bellas, la que se encontraba en la luz, sonreía se veía tan viva.

-Ven Edward- me llamaba y no pude resistirme, me acerque a ella. Estiro su brazos pidiendo mi mano y se la di, su toque era cálido. No pude evitar tocar su rostro, sentir lo suave que era y como ella cerraba los ojos ante mi toque.- Te extraño tanto- murmuro.

Nuestros rostros se acercaron hasta fundirnos en un beso. Era exquisito, perfecto, especial, sonreí contra sus labios.-También te extrañe- le susurre.

-Siente como late mi corazón por ti- tomo mi mano poniéndola en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Ahí entendí que ella no era mi Bella, me aleje de ella, sintiéndome como un tonto por dejarme llevar, debía recordar que Bella estaba en la obscuridad y no en la luz, ella solo era un espejismo de la Bella que no sabe lo que soy. -Edward ¿a donde vas?-

Y a pesar de solo ser algo que no existe, su voz me hacía querer regresar a ella, no podía, no podía dejar a mi Bella en la oscuridad para siempre, quería estar con ella, a su lado y si ella se quedaba yo también, pero eso no significaba que me daría por vencido. Haría lo posible para que ella volviera con todos nosotros.

Di media vuelta y camine hacía la oscuridad, que me llamaba tentadoramente, cuando mi pie piso la oscuridad, la luz se hacía cada vez mas lejana. Alce mi brazo para tocar la luz y saber que ella no se alejaba, mas al tocarla sentí dolor, un tremendo dolor incomparable, y todo se debía a las cosas que hice antes, cazar humanos... eso era algo que siempre quise olvidar y la luz lo tenía. En cambio la oscuridad me brindaba paz, tranquilidad, borraba el dolor y en verdad me empezaba a gustar ahí..._Y una advertencia... no te dejes engañar por la oscuridad, hara lo que sea para quedarse contigo para siempre. _habían sido las palabras exactas de Alisteir, todo lo que me estaban ofreciendo era un trampa y no iba a caer de nuevo. Me acerque a Bella pero parecía un camino alargado por cada paso que daba, podía verla echa un ovillo, abrazándose con fuerza y su cuerpo relajado. Al fin de tantos pasos que di, estuve frente a ella, me arrodille. Tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía como un ángel, pero debía cumplir mi cometido, llevarla de regreso.

-Bella- llame posando mi mano en su hombro. La sentí exaltarse, mas no hizo otro movimiento- Bella... soy Edward.

-¿Edward?- pregunto sin verme aún.

-Si- al fin abrió los ojos, viéndome con mucho interés.

-Edward- se tiro sobre mi, abrazándome con fuerza- creí que estaría sola ¿que haces aquí?

-Quiero que regreses conmigo- voltee hacía atrás mostrandole la luz que era el camino para la salida.

Me soltó retrocediendo, con miedo y dolor-No me voy- grito- yo me quiero quedar aquí... la oscuridad me protege no me hiere ni me hace sentir temor y dolor. Ella me da paz tranquilidad, la luz me da dolor, recuerdos que no quiero y me hacen sufrir. No quiero.

La oscuridad se hacía mas potente con cada negación de ella de salir de ahí.

-Bella- llame para que me viera- te extraño.

Sus ojos se volvieron cálidos y una sonrisa adorno su rostro- Yo también te extraño... pero no quiero sufrir, además solo soy una carga.

-Puedes quedarte Edward, a Bella no le molestara que tu le hagas compañía aquí en la oscuridad.- una voz me hablo, no sabía quien era- vamos Edward, se que tu te quieres quedar, deja que yo te quite ese dolor y solo vivas en paz. Deja que la oscuridad te envuelva para siempre.

Para siempre era algo muy eterno.


	13. Vuelve conmigo

p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. EDWARD/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La proposición de esa vez era espeluznante y tentadora. Porque en realidad yo quería paz y tranquilidad, como me sentía ahora. Pero de nuevo recordaba las palabras de Alisteir emno te dejes engañar por la oscuridad, hara lo que sea para quedarse contigo para siempre.. /emY para siempre era muy eterno, puedo ser inmortal no totalmente pero aun así de nada me serviría quedarme aquí. No me gustaba la idea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Bella?- volví a llamarle. Bella abrazaba sus rodillas, meciéndose hacía atrás y adelante. Los ojos cerrados e ida. Me acerque a ella, arrodillado, tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me viera y verla, no abría los ojos y se negaba a hacerlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Como encontrar una solución para ella? Si no quería irse, estaba aferrada a esta situación. Yo no quería perderla, quería que volviera conmigo, con todos nosotros, que no estaba sola y que nadie la juzgaba por nada de sus actos, todos cometemos errores, no importa si es humano o vampiro o lobo o dhampiro o cualquier cosa. Nadie es perfecto y ella debe de saberlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Edward- susurro sin abrir los ojos aún./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bella... amor, abre los ojos- pedí. Tardo unos segundos en los cuales se quedo quieta sin embargo lo hizo, lento sus ojos se abrieron, mostrándome sus emociones, se veía triste, sola, dolida, abrumada, intranquila y muy a lo lejos la paz. Yo no la quería ver así, necesitaba tenerla bien, fuerte y terca, como es y sera./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Edward- volvió a susurrar mi nombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bella... mi Bella- delinee sus labios, sus ojos, cada linea de su rostro, necesitaba sentirla y que ella aun me recordaba y lo hacía, esta era mi Bella y la cual quiero conmigo siempre.- Te extraño Bella, te amo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- También te amo Eddie-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nos fuimos acercando, nuestros labios se rozaron sentemos la fricción de ellos, el deseo de volver a probarlos, deseándolos. Al fin nos besamos, extrañaba sus labios que se acoplaban a los míos. Era un beso en la oscuridad lleno de amor, frío y calor. Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello, la tome de la cintura para tenerla mas cerca y no se alejara de mi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. EMMETT/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quisiera maldecir a todos lo que me rodean, y el hecho de que Alisteir y los gemelos nos sacaran me pone peor. Mi hermana esta encerrada y si el tonto de Edward no la salva la perderemos para siempre y puede morir. Es peor imaginarlo y pensarlo que hablarlo. Me siento impotente al no poder ayudar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero lo mas extraño de todo fue ver como la luna se oscurecía y el cielo se dejaba de ver, ademas de ver como a Alisteir, Atem y Rose les salía fuego rojo y azul por los brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Crees que estén bien?- pregunto Rose abrazándome/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No lo se- suspire con frustración.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No debemos preocuparnos... Edward la traerá de regreso- Hablo Alice/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Todo saldrá bien Emmett- dijo Carlisle. Se que todos quieren calmarme pero no es están fácil./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No cuando es mi única hermana la que esta en juego, sin ella todo sería malo, estuve 100 años lejos y la extrañe mucho pero ahora no podre soportar que ella muera y no la vuelva a ver, le prometí a Charlie una vez que la protegería de cualquier cosa o persona y parece que no lo he cumplido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Emmett?- Rose me zangoloteo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Que pasa?- pregunte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ten fe en que ella volverá a ser la de antes- pidió Rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-La tengo, pero las esperanzas se me hacen cada vez menos, ya han pasado dos días y ni Edward ni Bella han despertado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. ALISTEIR/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Deseaba poder hablar con Edward y decirle que se apurar, dos días habían transcurrido ya y no había ningún cambio. Sentíamos la obscuridad, pero me incomodaba no saber lo que pasaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya llevaban dos días y ninguno había despertado. Edward debería de recordar lo que le dije, puede que parecieran minutos o segundos para él, pero en la realidad podrían ser días y solo le quedaban 8 o menos... las horas pasaban y los minutos también./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quizás pueda hablar con él, por medio de algo de magia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongem"Vida con vida Y mente con mente. Nuestros espíritus ahora se entrelazarán. Fundiremos nuestras Almas, y viajaremos Hacia aquel cuyos pensamientos deseo saber." "Escúchame Edward, Escúchame"/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Podía ver atraves de los ojos de Edward, estaban rodeados de oscuridad. Los dos sentados abrazados, debía hacer algo para que él entendiera que no le quedaba mucho tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEdward me escuchas.../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se sorprendió al escucharme en su mente. emAlisteir? /emveía a todos lados pero solo negrura había./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSi Edward soy yo... escúchame, tienes que traer a Bella de regreso... entiende que esto se podría complicar si ninguno de los dos cruza la luz... Ya han pasado dos días Edward y ustedes no vuelven. Recuerda que no importa si para ti parecen segundos los que han pasado, en el mundo pasa más rápido el tiempo. Tienes 8 días para que tu y Bella regresen, de lo contrario se perderán para siempre./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Esperaba que esa advertencia funcionara y apresurara su paso para salir de la oscuridad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. EDWARD/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emTienes 8 días para que tu y Bella regresen, de lo contrario se perderán para siempre./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No podía creer que ya habían pasado 2 días y para mi fueron como minutos. Debo convencer a Bella para que salgamos de aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bella- al verla tiene una gran sonrisa, esta tan llena de paz que me da miedo de que no vuelva a ser la misma cuando salga de aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿que pasa Edward?- me quede mudo, sin saber que decirle o como decírselo, ¿podría yo arruinar su paz? ¿me odiaría por sacarla de aquí? ¿viviría feliz en el exterior?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eran preguntas que me hacía cada vez que la miraba, pero también como se sentiría Emmett al saber que falle con llevarle a su hermana, Victoria, Lili, Jacob y los gemelos, mi familia, los Volturi, todos ellos esperaban verla de nuevo, estaban trabajando juntos porque se preocupaban por ella, entonces porque dudaba ¿acaso no quería yo también tenerla de nuevo? claro que si, pero sus ojos esos ojos me veían con tanta ternura y paz que no soy capaz de concentrarme y decidir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Edward- Bella llamo mi atención -¿Que pasa?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de perturbarme con tantas preguntas decidí que regresaríamos juntos, no podía dejarla, no podía vivir sin ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bella- quizás con mi sola voz transmitía lo que haría, pues ella solo retrocedió- necesitamos regresar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Abrió varias veces la boca pero no articulo ninguna palabra. Parecía que estaba peleando con su cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo no.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bella mírame- tome su rostro para que me viera a los ojos- por favor, vuelve conmigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿porque?- su voz se quiebra- yo no quiero sentir de nuevo el dolor, quiero paz, tranquilidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bella, el dolor siempre esa en nuestras vidas, debes entender que no estas sola hay personas que te ayudaran con ello.- se quedo pensativa...- Bella... hay personas que quieren volver a verte. Emmett... tu hermano-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sus ojos brillaron con la mención de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Victoria, tu tía, esta ahí esperando por ti... junto a Billy, quien para sorpresas de todos es vampiro. Alice, Rosalie y Jasper, quienes aun desconcertados esperan por ti. Los Volturi, mas que nada Caius quien se siente en deuda contigo por todo lo que paso. Lili esperanzada por agradecerte y mas que nada los gemelos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Gemelos?- pregunto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Los hijos de Lili y Caius. Atem Thayler y Rose Mary./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Atem y Rose?- volvió a preguntar- Son Dhampiros/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo se Bella, ellos han esperado por ti y están ayudando ahora mismo para que tu vuelvas y te alejes de la negrura. Ellos no cambiaron nada siguieron siendo unos bebes a pesar de que ya habían pasado 15 días. Por ti, ellos crecieron./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero Edward...- veía todo a su alrededor- Y esto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Esto no existe Bella, solamente te da lo que tu quieres, la verdad esta mas allá, fuera de esto. En donde yo te espero con ansias y que me reconozcas y me digas que aun me amas, que no te volverás a alejar de mi, no me dejaras, porque si lo haces me mato./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No Edward- se tiro sobre mi, abrazándome, con fuerza.- Yo quiero estar contigo, siempre. Quiero verlos a todos.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Entonces Bella Vuelve a mi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. ALISTEIR/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No entiendo porque no se apresuran, porque no despiertan... Estoy cansado, al igual que los gemelos... y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos como terminara todo. La Diosa madre es fuerte y cuando quiere algo, pelea por ello. Pero es demasiado, ya han pasado 9 días... faltan 10 minutos para que el décimo día se termine y si Bella y Edward no despiertan, no cruzan la linea, se habrá terminado todo, para siempre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Alisteir... ¿Que vamos ha hacer?- Atem pregunta, pero yo tampoco se que haremos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Comunícate de nuevo con Edward, haz que sepa que solo tienen 10 minutos y si ellos no salen los perderemos para siempre- Rose Mary tenía razón, pero no se si tengo la fuerza suficiente para comunicarme con Edward pero debo intentarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongem"Vida con vida y mente con mente. Nuestros espíritus ahora se entrelazarán. Fundiremos nuestras Almas, y viajaremos. Hacia aquel cuyos pensamientos deseo saber." "Escúchame Edward, Escúchame"/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No hubo respuesta alguna... no encuentro su mente. strongem"Escúchame Edward, Escúchame"/em/strongVamos Edward, háblame... debo poner mas energía para volver a comunicarme con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Alisteir que harás?- me pregunta Rose Mary/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Necesito concentrarme, buscar energía para hablar con Edward, necesito hacerlo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero Alisteir, estamos agotados y si tu lo haces.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No importa- corte- lo haré./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemDiosa Madre, Señora de la oscuridad, dame tu fuerza y poder, dame energía para poder... comunicarme con ellos, abre esa brecha y dame la comunicación.../em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sentía el poder y debía apurarme no perder mas tiempo. strongem"Escúchame Edward, Escúchame"/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAlisteir ¿que pasa?/em al fin logre la comunicación/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEdward no tienen mucho tiempo, el décimo día no tardara en acabar/em, emdeben apurarse, cruzar la linea hacía la luz. Hagan un último esfuerzo, deben apurarse. ahora./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La comunicación se corto, todo dependía de Edward./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. BELLA/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Edward tenía razón, habían personas que me esperaban y querían verme. A las que yo también quería ver, necesitaba hacerlo y saber como les había ido en estos 100 años en los cuales no nos vimos. Tal vez la oscuridad me daba paz pero yo quería a mi familia y sabía que ellos me cuidarían y apoyarían en todo. Eran mi pilar para seguir adelante, además necesitaba sentir a Edward, abrazarlo, no sintiendo como si fuera una esfera de aire que en cualquier momento explotaría./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bella necesitamos irnos ahora- su voz se escuchaba preocupante- Alisteir ha dicho que el décimo día va a terminar y si eso sucede, nunca mas volveremos a ver a nuestras familias y amigos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No podíamos dejar que eso sucediera... debíamos salir. Debía ser fuerte y afrontar el dolor junto a Edward nada me pasaría./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-De acuerdo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. ROSE MARY/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Alisteir... queda menos de un minuto- se que era mucha presión pero ellos no despertaban y a la media noche el portal se cerraría y ya no podríamos hacer nada, él tenía razón en una cosa, podíamos hacerlo de nuevo, pero la próxima luna nueva era en un mes y para ese tiempo ellos ya estarían perdidos y nada se podría hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo se Rose, pero debemos aguantar hasta el último segundos, debemos confiar en ellos- Alisteir estaba muy débil por las veces en que se comunico con Edward, tuvo que poner mucha energía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-10 segundos- Atem estaba en pánico al igual que yo. No podíamos perderles, debían despertar. Demonios debían hacerlo.-5...- los latidos de nuestros corazones estaba latiendo muy rápido- 4...- la respiración se nos volvió muy agitada- 3...- una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, lagrimas de dolor no debía terminar así./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tendré que hacerlo- Alisteir informo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-1...-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No- grite. La media noche llego... la luna volvió a iluminarse... el cielo se volvió a ver... las llamas desaparecieron, todo había terminado... una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte nos aventó.. lastimando a mi hermano y a mi. Abrí mis ojos, ellos no... lo que veía no podía ser cierto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Oh Dios!... No- grite, todo termino con una tragedia./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center" /div 


	14. Esperanzas

p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. ROSE MARY/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Era una tragedia y no sabía como describirla, la demás familia entro al escuchar el estruendo. Mi hermano y yo aun no encontrábamos en el suelo, adoloridos pero con el rostro lleno de miedo. Las cosas se salieron de control en el último segundos, y si hubiéramos querido salvarlos habríamos fracasado, estamos débiles, 10 días sin comer y usando toda nuestra energía. Nunca lo hubiéramos logrado. Sin embargo hubiera dado todo para salvarlos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hasta el último aliento y no pudimos hacer nada. Atem me miraba, sus ojos estaban apagados, oscuros, dolidos, tristes, estoy seguro que se sentía culpable por haber contado los últimos segundos, pero el lo hizo por preocupación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mamá corrió hacía nosotros al igual que papá y por mas que nos zarandeaban... no podíamos hablar... ante nosotros había pasado y la culpa no se iría nunca, menos cuando tu familia es vampiro y entre ellos están la familia de Edward, el hermano y tía de Bella. De Alisteir no se mucho, solo que era llamado "viejo vampiro"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Rose Mary? ¿Rose Mary?- tenía primero que encontrar la manera de decir lo que paso, explicarles y que a causa de nuestra debilidad no pudimos ayudar, mis ojos pronto se toparon con la imagen de Emmett, el veía la mesa con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el rostro descompuesto y debilidad en su cuerpo. Alice, la pequeña, se abrazaba de Jasper y los padres se abrazaban sin mirar solamente el techo, la rubia despampanante Rosalie. Ella nos miro, no sabía sin con odio, tristeza o rencor... pero esperaba que habláramos../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Si mi corazón latía un poco mas rápido que el de un humano, ahora latía como las gotas de lluvia fuerte, tanto que todos se dieron cuenta y voltearon a vernos. Atem se acerco a mi abrazándome y tomando mi mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMe siento mal /emla voz de mi hermano era muy apagada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNo se que decir /emle dije, porque era verdad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSolamente la verdad, y lo que ha ocurrido, deben saberlo Rose /emel tenía razón pero era tan duro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDe acuerdo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Chicos?- mamá nos grito lastimando no solo los oídos de los demás sino también los nuestros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los dos volteamos a verlos y creo que nuestros ojos eran perturbadores, pues hizo que ella callara y los demás agacharan la mirada. Era mas duro nuestro punto de vista que el de ellos. Nos tomamos un poco de tiempo necesitaba primero tomar algo de aire limpio, bueno algo de limpio el aire estaba lleno de cenizas juntado con miedo, tome varias bocanadas de aire antes de levantarme junto con Atem, los dos entrelazamos nuestras manos. Dándonos apoyo y fuerza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo siento- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca involuntariamente, no había querido decir aquello, lo había pensado decir mas no así rápido y como una excusa y disculpa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Que paso?- la pregunta de Emmett y su tono de voz destrozado me entro como un puñal en el pecho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Señalaba el acontecimiento, la tragedia, porque yo así lo veía, era una tragedia la cual había terminado muy mal... la mesa estaba café y negra y en la cual se podía apreciar la marca de los dos cuerpo de Bella y Edward, las cenizas se esparcían por toda la orilla de esta, el lugar donde se encontraba Alisteir se encontraba igual, el suelo tenía un pequeño volcán de cenizas y una quemadura pequeña como explosión./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eso había pasado, cuando el último segundos llego, Alisteir dijo que lo haría, daría su última energía y retrasaría el tiempo, mas con la Señora de la Oscuridad no se puede jugar así, le estábamos quitando a dos vampiros que se internaron en ella y que Alisteir quisiera detener mas el tiempo era como jugar con fuego. La explosión llego llevándoselos a ellos, los tres se consumieron en la llamas quedando solo cenizas de sus cuerpos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quiso detener el tiempo, para salvarlos- Atem siguió por mi- pero con la Diosa Madre no se pude jugar así y menos débil... cuando el tiempo termino, ellos... - Atem no podía terminar su voz se iba haciendo mas débil../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Son las cenizas, sus cuerpos se volvieron cenizas.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"El crujido de algo llego a nuestros oídos, Emmett estaba de rodillas sin poder creerlo, Rose lo abrazaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo siento- volví a murmurar. Emmett me miro y no pude comprender que significaba esa mirada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ustedes...- su tono serio y grave dio miedo en esos momentos- hicieron lo posible para salvar a mi hermana... nada es su culpa, Alisteir dio su vida para ayudar también. El destino no se puede cambiar.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sus palabras me sorprendieron, creí que nos mandaría al demonio y nos culparía de todo, pero veo que me equivoque./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. EDWARD/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando me levante todo daba vueltas y volví a caer sentado. Quien hubiera dicho que un vampiro se llegaría a marear y ese fuera yo... en mi nariz sentía el olor de quemado, incienso y árboles. No podía abrir los ojos por mucho tiempo si lo hacía todo daba vueltas y se veía borroso. Y sacudir la cabeza no ayudo mucho... Después de varios minutos al fin el mareo paso y pude ponerme de pie, al ver a mi alrededor, todo era verde, árboles, pájaros de todo había, lo único mal que encontré fue ¿donde estaba?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Que estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Porque seguro estoy no es Forks, ya que el cielo se ve azul y el sol brilla con esplendor. No entiendo que hago aquí... ni siquiera recuerdo donde estoy.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Jacob no lo entiendo- decía Bella./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Pronto lo entenderás, Bella-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¿Porque te vas?- volvía a preguntarle./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Debo volver a mi manada- Bella frunció el ceño./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Suenas como si tu familia fuera una manada de lobos.- Jacob solo sonrió- ¿Cuando te volveré a ver?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-En una semana recuerda que tu padre ha dicho que te llevaría a conocer a sus viejos amigos y tomarían un descanso unas pequeñasvacaciones. Nos veremos en el pueblo. Veras que te resultara fascinante./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-De acuerdo- Bella lo abrazo. Jacob desapareció./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa bebe empezó a llorar, Bella la meció en sus brazos, las dos miraban hacía la dirección en que se fue Jake, Bella saco una barra de chocolate de su suéter y se lo comió, quería algo para saborear y eso era lo mas delicioso que ella había probado./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un flash paso por mi cabeza.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-emQuisiera amarte hasta el amanecer, besarte lentamente, y perderme por tu piel. Encontrarme con tus labios en un beso sin final. Todo por tu amor, solo dame una señal./em- pronto empezó a cantar y sus dedos tocaban la melodía, acariciando cada tecla del piano. La escuche suspirar, con una sonrisa- emÁngel, que das luz a mi vida, eres el aire que quiero respirar. Ángel, que alivias mis heridas, no te alejes, que muero si no estás/em.-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La canción de Bella.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Ten en cuenta Edward, que debes regresar con Bella antes de diez días. Cuando estés en la oscuridad creerás que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, mas sera todo lo contrario. Puede que una hora signifique en realidad dos o tres días... tráela antes de cumplirse los 10 días... Y una advertencia... no te dejes engañar por la oscuridad, hará lo que sea para quedarse contigo para siempre./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em...escúchame, tienes que traer a Bella de regreso... entiende que esto se podría complicar si ninguno de los dos cruza la luz... Ya han pasado dos días Edward y ustedes no vuelven. Recuerda que no importa si para ti parecen segundos los que han pasado, en el mundo pasa más rápido el tiempo. Tienes 8 días para que tu y Bella regresen, de lo contrario se perderán para siempre.../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em...Edward no tienen mucho tiempo, el décimo día no tardara en acabar, deben apurarse, cruzar la linea hacía la luz. Hagan un último esfuerzo, deben apurarse. Ahora./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¡Edward!- Bella me gritaba cuando escuchamos una explosión/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em- /emBella- No recordaba que había pasado, solo que nos habíamos separado. Busco alrededor, hasta que escucho ruido de alguien gimiendo... corro hacía el ruido, encontrando a Bella la cual se ve mareada también..-¡¿Bella?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ella levanto su vista hacía mi, algo desconcertada... podría ser que ... siga sin recordar o haya vuelto a perder la memoria, pero no escucho latir algún corazón... tengo muchas dudas y ya no se si todo lo que viví fue real../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Edward- susurra mi nombre, nos abrazamos fuerte y aliviados...-¿donde estamos?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo también me pregunto lo mismo../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Selva Negra, Alemania- la voz venía muy al fondo de entre los árboles... poco a poco aparece la persona o mas bien vampiro.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Alisteir- Bella sabía su nombre. Tiene todo su traje chamuscado y lleno de tierra, al igual que nosotros.. -¿Que hacemos aquí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alisteir camino hata nosotros mas a medio camino se tambaleo y cayó directo al suelo, Bella corrió a él, sonreí no porque Alisteir se viera mal sino porque Bella volvía a ser la misma de antes.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Te encuentras bien?- Estaba preocupado al igual que Bella, además de confundido, hace solo unos minutos estaba en un lugar oscuro del cual iba a rescatar a Bella y ahora estoy en Alemania.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Solo débil y hambriento... tuve que utilizar mucho, mucho poder y energía para que la Diosa Madre no se quedara con ustedes, una milésima de segundo más y ustedes estarían en la obscuridad para siempre.- suspiro de alivio- antes de que el décimo día acabara, en el último segundo, yo entre para sacarlos, los jale y tuve que huir de ese lugar y aparecimos aquí-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Porque tuvimos que huir?- acaso ya no podíamos regresar con nuestras familias../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Porque si nos encontrábamos en esa casa cuando el portal se cerrara, la Diosa Madre podría salir solo para vengarse de nosotros..-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Quieres decir... que todo lo vivido era ... real?- Bella nos miro a ambos.. y nosotros asentimos-Creí que era una pesadilla...-no pude evitar sonreír./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Somos vampiros Bella.. no dormimos.- Ella entre cerro los ojos y me saco la lengua como toda una chiquilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ya lo se-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Podrían seguir con sus peleas de parejas para otro día...- Alisteir nos avergonzó, en cierto modo.-Ahora mismo creo que los tres necesitamos cazar y estando el la Selva Negra podríamos encontrar animales muy fogosos y ricos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si- conteste, solo de imaginarme los animales que podrían haber aquí se me hizo agua la boca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. ALISTEIR/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estaba muy cansado, débil y mareado, había tenido una pelea interna con la Diosa Madre... había logrado detener el tiempo y lograr sacar a la pareja a salvo, pero la Diosa Madre no me lo dejaría así de fácil, tenia que dar algo a cambio pero que mas dar, mi vida no le valía mucho, además ya se había llevado a Beatriz con eso debía se suficiente, además otro pago que di fue la vida de mi hija bajo las garras de esos vampiros crueles, pero les hice pagar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya no podía dar más, la vida de esos dos jóvenes vampiros, eran mas importantes en este mundo que en el de ella. Su fuerza oscura me atraía pero aun así no me dejaría ir... podía sucumbir a la tentación mas no lo hice.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me esforcé impedí, lo que no pude impedir siglos atrás, ahora si... si algún día me llegara la hora se que me iría feliz, ayude a una pareja cuando me necesitaban ellos eran como nuestras reencarnaciones... como Beatriz y yo... como nuestra hija Bonny... si pudiera llorar lo haría en estos momentos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero lo que quiero hacer ahora era comer, alimentarme. Ellos tomaron un camino y yo otro. Lo primero que encontré fue un gran oso, mi instinto animal me hizo tirarme a él sin vacilación... drenando su sangre hasta dejarlo seco. Caze muchos animales hasta saciarme y recuperarme totalmente... preguntándome como estarían los gemelos, solo espero que hayan ido a cazar y que no hayan malinterpretado todo, dándonos por muertos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Limpie el hilo de sangre que me quedo de mi última comida. Tenía que juntarme con la pareja de enamorados... y pedir algo... Cuando los encontré estaban abrazados tiernamente... podía envidiarlos mas no lo hacía yo también fui feliz con Beatriz... y lo sigo siendo y se que en el mas allá nos encontraremos..br / Tendría que acortarles su momentos dulce, pues había algo mas importante que hace... carraspee dos veces hasta que me escucharon y salieron de su burbuja.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bella, necesito que dejes de interferir en el futuro, tu futuro- Bella me miraba entre sorprendida y negativa- estoy seguro que tu familia y todos estarán pensando que hemos muerto y necesitaremos su ayuda para salir de este bosque, además de ropa. Mi traje ya esta muy sucio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Porque?- pregunto ella- podíamos llamarles y ellos vendrían/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Querida... no tengo nada solamente mi traje y ustedes también, además que ustedes estarán muy ocupados acaramelados por días y prefiero que la pequeña duende vea tu futuro y sepa donde encontrarnos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sería mejor Bella- Edward me apoyo... y también queriendo entrar en mi cabeza. Lastima que nadie puede../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Esta bien- cerro lo ojos concentrándose. Yo solo espero que vengan rápido y con un traje nuevo y limpio para mi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPROV. ALICE./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un día desde que ellos habían muerto y era tan deprimente, ya no tendría a Edward mi hermano ni a mi mejor amiga Bella. Esme era la mas triste al saber que sus hijos no volverían, Carlisle intentaba calmar su deprimencia. Los gemelos se sentían tan culpable por lo sucedido, por no haber podido ayudarlos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emmett era el peor al igual que Victoria.. los Volturi estaban tan callados y sin su semblante de odio, a todos había afectado esas tres muerte y Jasper era quien las sentía todas, cada emoción de cada vampiro../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Algo empezó a llegar a mi../p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEdward y Bella corrían por un bosque cazando un tigre... alimentándose.../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl panorama cambio.../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa figura de Alisteir quien se estaba sentando en un árbol, su traje estaba todo sucio, roto y parecía chamuscado... se reía de algo... Edward abrazaba a Bella sentándose a la par de Alisteir../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Estoy tan cansado que voy a dormir- anuncio Alisteir... Bella lo miro sorprendida, de como él cerraba sus ojos hasta quedar quieto como estatua./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¿Dormir?- pregunto Bella- acaso puede hacer eso...- Edward se encogió de hombros, cuando lo miro Alisteir tenía los ojos cerrados- ¿Como sabremos que duerme y no esta muerto?- alarmada pregunto./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Solamente fue un decir, solo cerré los ojos- hablo Alisteir../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Bella, Bella, pareciera que toda esa oscuridad te hizo olvidar que eres una vampira - se rió de ella.../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Tonto- le reclamo../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¿Crees que Alice nos vea?- pregunto a los dos../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Confía en la enana... es tan metiche que vera nuestro futuro y nos vera vivos y no muertos como de seguro han de creer, así como dijo Alisteir.../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Eso espero, ya que seguro pensara que solo es una visión falsa...- Bella se escuchaba preocupada../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Alice...- hablo Alisteir- Selva Negra, Alemania... y tráeme un traje limpio..- tenía abierto sus ojos y veía a algún lugar del bosque./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¿Que dices?- pregunto Edward creyendo que escucho mal../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Ella nos ve en estos momentos, lo se...- lo dijo con tanta seguridad que dio miedo../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Enana apúrate a venir- exigió Edward./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La visión termino y no pude contenerme, empece a saltar de emoción como una niña, todos me miraban confundidos y como si estuviera loca pero no lo estaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Alice ¿que te pasa?- al fin Jasper sonrió le había pegado mi felicidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ESTÁN VIVOS- grite llamando la atención total- ESTAN VIVOS ESTAN VIVOS ESTAN VIVOS/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Es cierto?- pregunto Emmett, entro en mi mente y vio por el mismo que no mentía...- Están vivos- exclamo el con felicidad también../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Gracias a Dios- exclamo Esme/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿donde están?- pregunto Atem, el rostro de los gemelos ya no era de tristeza y culpabilidad. Estaban aliviados de que ellos estuvieran vivos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Selva Negra, Alemania-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Que esperamos?- pregunto Rosalie- busquemos nuestros pasaportes y vayamos por ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estaba decidido, iríamos a buscar a esos tres tontos vampiros que nos hicieron creer que estaban muertos, pero que alegría nos han dado. Se que no es una visión falsa, pues confió en que Alisteir la convenció de que bajara esa barrera, pero aun me da algo de miedo Alisteir, como me hablo atraves de la visión.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"¡Ah Claro! tengo que llevarle un traje, iré por uno creo saber cual es su talla. Selva Negra, pronto conocerás a demasiados vampiros para tu gusto./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center" /div 


	15. Juntos al fin

_3 días después... Selva Negra, Alemania._

**PROV. EDWARD**

Tres días esperando a que nuestra familia viniera por nosotros, parece que soy él único que esta contando el tiempo ya que ni Bella ni Alisteir se preocupan por ello.. no es que estuviera aburrido pero quería salir de este bosque lleno de tanto verde mucho mas comparado con el de Forks.

De pronto Alisteir se levanto con una sonrisa- Ya están aquí- da escalofríos que el sepa cosas que ni Bella podría saber... Se escuchaba los gritos de una enana que yo conocía muy bien, podía imaginarme incluso lo que haría cuando nos viera. Bella me abrazo fuerte con una sonrisa.

-Eddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie- el chillido de Alice no pasaría desapercibido para todo el país de Alemania...

Venía con toda fuerza y velocidad, que al llegar a mi no pudo frenar y se estampo haciéndonos caer con fuerza, al menos Bella se había quitado antes...

-Alice, ¿estas loca?- porque lo que hizo solo lo hace una loca.

-Ya empiezas con tu bipolaridad hermanito.- me abrazaba con fuerzas- te extrañe, no sabes cuanto sufrí al creer que habían muerto, estuve muy triste al igual que todos.

Sus palabras llenas de sentimientos y emociones múltiples llegaron a mi corazón muerto... no le recrimine más... la abrace para que supiera que estaba vivo, bueno mas o menos vivo.

-Bella- La voz de Emmett hizo eco. Alce la cabeza para verlo, Bella no se contuvo y se tiro sobre el abrazándolo. Podía escuchar sus sollozos y los susurros de Emmett inaudibles los cuales solo quería que su hermana escuchara. Victoria no espero más tiempo y también se unió a su abrazo, como papel de tía lo hace bien.  
Rosalie y Jasper estaban parados al lado nuestro, Alice se levanto y con ayuda de Carlisle también yo. Esme se pego a mi, abrazándome con cariño sonriendo feliz de que su loco hijo estuviera vivo y no muerto. Me dolía pensar lo que mi familia sufrió al creer que habíamos muerto, sería igual cuando creímos a Bella muerta. Dolor, Tristeza, Amargura y sin ganas de seguir con vida. E imaginármelo tan siquiera me estremeció y abraza con ganas a Esme para que sintiera que estaba vivo...

-¿Billy, Vampiro?- escuche exclamar a Bella. Billy sonreía, yo tampoco sabía como él se había convertido en algo así, ya que era un licantropo.

-Imagina como se espanto Sam- Jacob también había venido con ellos- de pronto saber que tu padre un ex- líder de los lobos es ahora vampiro, es traumante.

-No exageres Jacob- Al fin Billy hablo...

-Billy estaba muriendo- Victoria estaba relatando- su corazón le fallaba cada vez más, y no podía soportar perder a mi pareja, así que entre los dos lo decidimos. Los Quillete, entendieron y dejaron que me lo llevara y lo transformara en otro lugar y le enseñara a cazar sin volverse loco.

-Casi me como a mi hijo una vez, pero me contuve- Jacob pronto se puso pálido quizás porque estaba recordando- ya nada se puede hacer.

-Vaya... un licantropo, nuestros enemigos, convertido en vampiro. Fascinante- Cada vez que Aro usa esa palabra "Fascinante" lo hace como si viera un experimento o algo raro deformado-Dame tu mano ... Billy-

La mitad de los que estábamos aquí, se pusieron tensos. Esperando algún ataque leve y ellos también lo harían y el primero sería Jacob.

-Aro- Bella camino hasta él. Se miraron a los ojos un buen momento. Estaban hablando con telepatía o con los ojos, no sabría decirlo. Y así sin mas se sonrieron y abrazaron dejándonos perplejos por tal acto, no habíamos visto nunca tan cariñoso a Aro.-Gracias por seguirme la corriente-

-Fue todo un placer- No sabía de que estaban hablando.

-Billy ven- Bella lo llamo. Billy fue con ellos, Aro pidió su mano y con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Bella, se la dio.  
Era curiosidad saber lo que Aro vería en Billy y quise meterme en la mente de Aro, sin embargo no pude. No podía entrar, era como su un escudo lo protegiera y entendí quien era... Bella.

-Vaya... es raro ver algo así.- volteo a ver a sus hermanos Caius y Marco asintieron- no habrá ninguna clase de problema con la transformación de un Licantropo en Vampiro. Solo hazte cargo que sepa las reglas... Victoria.

De pronto los gemelos llegaron frente a Bella abrazándola...-Creímos que habían muerto, fue nuestra culpa, no pusimos mucha energía...

-Eso no es cierto- Alisteir llego hasta ellos con un traje nuevo ¿cuando se cambio? Alice sonreía, ya recordé que él le había pedido una a la enana.-Pusieron mucha más de la que debían y gracias a ustedes el portal se pudo mantener abierto por 10 días.

-Pero ustedes desaparecieron con la explosión y los creímos hechos cenizas- Rose Mary estaba al punto del llanto.

-Lo que hice, fue detener el tiempo para lograr sacar a Bella y Edward de ese agujero negro. No fue fácil, pues tuve que pelear por ellos con la Diosa Madre la cual es muy poderosa y traicionera, fue difícil sacarlos por ese motivo fue la explosión la cual ustedes sintieron, fue solo una excusa para que la Diosa Madre no saliera y quedaran solo cenizas. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en esa casa todo se hubiera complicado. Ese fue el motivo por el cual aparecimos en la Selva Negra...

Con el tono con el cual habla Alisteir lo hace mas terrorífico que vivirlo.-Deben estar felices de haber ayudado chicos- les sonrió, esa sonrisa los hizo dejar de sentirse culpable y no solo a ellos también a todos. Alisteir parece un hombre muy poderoso y lleno de muchas habilidades.

**PROV. BELLA**

Escuchar lo que hizo Alisteir, por haberme dejado llevar por la oscuridad, por mi fue algo grande. Conozco su historia, por alguna razón siempre me dijo que yo tenía algo de su difunta esposa y era un cumplido para mi. Al fin todo volvía a la normalidad... como debió haber sido un siglo atrás.

Lili se acerco a mi, con su rostro lleno de gratitud, la verdad no sabía que me agradecía, tenía que ser al rever, yo debía agradecerle por que sus hijos ayudaron a sacarme de esa oscuridad.

-Gracias- pronuncio para después abrazarme, estuve a punto de preguntar porque eso, mas ella siguió hablando- tu diste todo esa noche, para que la zorra de Helena no dañara a mis hijos... Gracias Bella-

No dije nada solamente la sostuve con mi abrazo, sabía que había dado mucho de mi esa noche, pues hasta mi vida había acabado en aquel lugar y por ese motivo la oscuridad me atrapo dándome una paz que buscaba por años... pero no sabía lo que dejaba, a mi hermano, tía, amigos, familia, Esme mi casi madre y mi mas grande amor, Edward.  
Los dejaba a ellos y creí que no importaba pero que equivocada estuve. Solo hice que ellos se pusieran en peligro para rescatarme. Pero esta vez se que no debo regañarme o herirme con cosas que para ellos son mas importantes.

Ahora se que mi vida son ellos, mis ganas de vivir.

-Llego la hora- pronuncio Caius- nos vamos- se que el es algo raro y extraño, además que sus continuas peleas con Lili son una exageración ya que siempre quiere tener el control sobre ellos pero ella no se deja por su carácter. Y aunque tenga esa cara sería, fría y sin emociones, su sonrisa lo dice todo. como sus pensamientos.

_Gracias, sacrificaste tu vida por mis hijos y estoy en deuda contigo. Me has dado lo mas importante en mi vida, mi mujer Lili y dos hijos míos, que nunca creí tendría. Me has dado algo significativo Bella.. Gracias_

_Fue un honor darte todo eso, Caius _le sonreí, todos hablaban entre ellos despidiéndose de los gemelos, de Lili, de Felix, Gianna, Heidy, Dimitri y Jane. Y recordé algo _el futuro no se pude cambiar por mas que lo intentemos Caius... solo los harías infelices. Rose Mary siento algo muy fuerte por Jake y ni tu ni nadie podrá impedir ese amor._

Caius gruño, molesto, fastidiado, enojado de solo pensar que su hija adorada tendría como pareja a un licantropo... _La mantendría en una celda por toda su vida, si no fuera porque Lili aceptaría ese amor. _Bufó..

-Oye chucho- le grito a Jacob, quien solo frunció el ceño- si le haces daño, te mato y lento para que sufras mucho.

La mayoría no entendía nada, pero Rose Mary, Atem, Lili, Aro, Marco, toda la guardia y Jacob, si entendieron.

-Claro suegro- el gruñido de Caius hizo reír a todos.

Regresaban a Italia... a su hogar y con ellos un invitado más... les deseaba lo mejor y quizás algún día los iría a visitar...

-Chicos es hora de regresar- Alice nos anuncio... volveríamos a Forks y quizás me iría de viaje con Edward para estar juntos y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Claro- conteste, no sin antes darle un gran beso a Edward, por haberme sacado de aquel tonto lugar.

**PROV. ALISTEIR**

De aquí me separaba yo, volvería de nuevo a mi lugar, en donde algunos vampiros llegan a mi para ayuda o dudas que tienen sobre ellos mismos. Esa es mi forma de pagar y ayudar... el amor es algo esplendido... oh creo que tengo una visión.

_Camine por la habitación subiendo las escaleras, en silencio. Escuchando ruidos en una habitación, es imposible tratar de detenerme, pues mis visiones son muy explicitas y vividas.. y cuando las tengo las dejo de ver cuando estas terminan. Llegue a la puerta, entre y vi una escena que no creo que quisiera ver..._

"Bella, espléndida en su desnudez, estaba tendida en la cama de Edward, con las piernas abiertas, con una mano empujaba la cabeza de él hacia su vagina y con la otra se apretaba su pecho izquierdo, con una fuerza increíble, lo estrujaba sin control y no cesaba de gemir. La boca de Edward parecía querer comerse de un solo bocado esa preciosa intimidad que aparecía iluminada con la luz de la oscuridad, la saliva de él y los jugos impresionantes que Bella despedía. La lengua de su amante se arrastraba de adelante hacia atrás, sin dejar centímetro sin mojar, esparciendo ese flujo espeso por todos lados sin descanso, mientras las caderas de Bella se elevaban para que quedaran justo a la altura de la boca de su amante, esa boca que parecía un pulpo hambriento, desesperado por tragarla.

-Un dedo...-la escucho decirle. Sin más, Edward colocó su dedo mayor dentro su vagina, lo metió y lo sacó tres veces, lo humedeció completo y después chuparlos, lo colocó de nuevo en el interior de su vagina, Bella se relamió los labios en una forma sensual, mirando directamente a los ojos a Edward mientras lo hacía, saboreándose directamente de su fuente. La boca de Edward absorbió los pechos de Bella, su lengua lamió los pezones llenándolos de saliva para después morderlos y estirarlos hasta que quedaron erectos y rojos, se veían duros como pequeñas piedras rojas.

-Edward, ahhhhhh- decía Bella, con un tono de voz grave, bajo, casi desconocido para ella misma. Edward siguió saboreando, como sí de los pechos de una madre se tratara se prendió a ellos, succionándolos como sí de ellos pudiera sacar leche, lamiéndolos desesperadamente. Por entre las piernas de Bella podía ver la tremenda erección de Edward, el tamaño de su pene, las dimensiones que había alcanzado. Edward bajaba con su boca por el cuerpo de Bella con una maestría, con un conocimiento del terreno, volvió a su entrepierna para sobarla un poco más, para lamer algo más de todos esos jugos que expedía Bella y para satisfacer los gemidos de su amante.

-Ahhhhhhh... mmmmm...Edward...- Y sus dientes mordieron suave su clitoris, para hacerse cargo de ese botón rosadísimo que comenzó a crecer cuando los dedos de Edward lo movieron en círculos, se metieron dentro del ella para poder mojarlo, lo rodearon y después su boca lo estiró, sus labios lo sacaron hacia afuera, los sorbieron como si fuera el último bocado que esa boca probaría en años.

-hummmmmmm, como me gusta tu sabor-.

-... Más, más- suspiraba totalmente descontrolada Bella. Y Edward siguió un poquitito más hasta que levantando la cara, la miró a los ojos y le susurró:

-Estas lista?- con su voz ronca llena de deseo

-Siiiiiiiiiiii- casi grito por el placer que sentía. Y acto seguido Edward la penetró lenta, pero seguramente y su pene completo fue engullido por la vagina de Bella y comenzaron una danza de caderas y embestidas que le sacaban el aliento. Las manos de Bella iban de sus pechos a la cabecera de la cama, asiéndose fuertemente de los barrotes cada vez que Edward empujaba más y más dentro de ella.

-Ahhhh- decía Bella, con la poca voz que le quedaba.

-ahora muévete Bella, muévete.-. Ella no podía más, estaba completamente excitada, sus manos empujaban sus caderas, estaba a mil.

-Si,...más!- Dicho esto, Edward la abrazo y la posiciono a horcajadas encima de él mientras se sentaba, los pechos de Bella se abrazaban contra sus pechos y sus manos apretaban sus hombros.

-Hummmmmmmmmmmmm, Bella-. Esto inflamó más los deseos de su Bella y siguió cabalgando sin parar, con embestidas rápidas y bruscas se meneaba sobre él, atrapo sus labios con un beso desenfrenado donde acallaban sus gemidos

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- los gemidos de Bella aumentaban de volumen

Y las manos de Edward acercaban y alejaban las caderas de Bella logrando que su pene la atravesara una y mil veces, que entrara y saliera fácil y rápido, a esa altura de las cosas, no hacían más que refregarse por sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos junto con la lengua de Edward.

Sin más Bella salio de su posición, escuchando un gruñido de enfado de Edward por haberse salido de él, le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba tomando su pene entre sus manos y se lo colocó entre los labios de la boca. Ver la boca de Bella en su miembro lo terminó de enloquecer, el pene de Edward entraba y salía de su boca, su lengua lamía el glande y parecía estar tomando un helado exquisito, las manos de Edward empujaban la boca de Bella hacia su ingle sin cesar.  
Bella siguió lamiendo y succionando el pene de Edward hasta que él mismo la aparto al sentir cerca su orgasmo, la volvió a recostar entrando rápido y con embestidas fuertes, entrando y saliendo, le beso el cuello sus pechos, rodeo su cintura reteniendolo con los músculos de su vagina para poder sentir más cerca más adentro, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera era su danza, sentía que era algo enloquecedor.

El placer creciendo desmesuradamente dentro de ella, enrollándose firmemente alrededor del vientre, provocando eléctricas sacudidas de placer que aumentaron y aumentaron… hasta que explotó en una ráfaga de calor que la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás bajo la tensión y la tuvo abriendo la boca alrededor de un grito penetrante.

-Edward- grito llegando al orgasmo.

Él se corrió con frenéticas sacudidas y un largo y agónico gemido. -Bella- la boca de Edward se deslizó por los hombros, le chupó la piel detrás del cuello y luego su cabeza cayó sobre el colchón al lado de la de ella."

_Salí de nuevo de la habitación, creo que hasta ciego, las visiones son raras y esta era una de ellas._

.

Salí de la visión y si tan siquiera pudiera aun, estaría rojo de vergüenza por tal escena... Al menos se que son felices...

-Alisteir- Bella me llama, no creo que pueda verla a los ojos por mucho tiempo después de lo que vi...-¿Estas bien?

-Si- me costo decirlo- Yo me separo aquí.- le di una pequeña sonrisa, pero solo por unos segundos tenía que voltear a ver a otra persona... para no sentirme incomodo...

-¿A donde iras?- me pregunto Carlisle, el vampiro es muy amable y también con las personas, ser medico de humanos es difícil pero el lo hace de maravillas.

-A donde pertenezco- conteste- ya sabes donde encontrarme Bella

-Si lo se- contesto.

-Pero yo no se- exclamo Emmett- si alguna vez quisiera ya sabes algo, ¿donde te busco?- todos lo miraban, queriendo saber a lo que se referían.

-No creo que tengas problemas con ello Emmett, lo has echo bien estos años. O quieres mas ayuda?- Emmett se sorprendió por mi respuesta mas no por mucho, sonrió entusiasmado como un niño pequeño, no necesite su respuesta si ya la sabía.- Levanta las manos Emmett- este lo hizo. E hice aparecer algo que lo mantuviera entretenido con su amada pareja.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Rosalie, al ver un libro negro en las manos de Emmett. Él lo Abrió...

-...El Kamasutra.. genial... y tiene 1001 poses- sus ojos brillaban fascinados...

-Pediste el Kamasutra hermano?- Bella reía por la expresión que él le dio y por lo avergonzada que se sentía Rosalie..

-Gracias Alisteir...-

-Fue un placer Emmett... Sabrán encontrarme cuando necesiten ayuda... Adiós-

Sin mas desaparecí del lugar, volviendo de nuevo a mi bosque, a mi cabaña llena de libros y muchas cosas.

Esa escena que vi de Edward y Bella me dejo en que pensar, no con perversiones. Sino por el amor de ambos. Quizás ya es hora de buscar a alguien o dejar que alguien me encuentre, se que nadie reemplazara a Beatriz pero el amor de una vampira no seria malo...Tendría quien me acompañara y no estaría solo nunca más..

-Esa vampira aparecerá, lo se.

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, para esperarla.

_Forks.. 2 días después.._

**PROV. BELLA**

Estaba de vuelta en Forks, Jacob se había ido con Rose Mary a Italia y Billy seguiría su aventura con Victoria, son una pareja rara y un amor raro y de especies raras.. únicos también..

-Oye Bella- Emmett paso su brazo sobre mis hombros apretándome contra él- ¿Que vamos hacer con eso?-

La nueva casa que los Volturi mandaron a hacer era muy bonita, pero no tenía idea de que hacer con ella.

-_Caius cállate ya- gritaba Lili... esos parecían no dejar de pelear.._

_Aro y Marco estaban sentados con sus rostros aburridos y desesperados por esos dos..._

_-Aro- Marco hablo con tranquilidad y suavidad- Le dijiste a Bella que la casa ahora es suya..._

_-No...- contesto con un suspiro por la pareja que peleaba - pero creo que lo sabrá, y si algún día decidimos ir a visitarlos, tendremos donde quedarnos...- se rió de su propio chiste..._

_Jacob, Rose Mary, Jane y Atem entraron, claro los primero dos agarrados de la mano y con gran sonrisa._

_-Papá, mamá..- estos voltearon a verlos recibidos por un gruñido de Caius, aun no se hace la idea de su hija con un lobo._

_-Rose Mary y yo nos vamos a casar- les soltó de sopetón Jacob.._

_El silencio inundo la sala... todos boquiabiertos pasmados por tal noticia..._

_-¿QUE?- grito Caius y cayó desmayado al suelo..._

_-Parece que el fin del mundo se avecina- susurro Dimitri a Felix..._

_Lili quedo sorprendida por lo que veía, el gran maldito Caius como le decía de cariño se había desmayado algo que nunca creyó ver... sus ojos pasaron de su pareja a la otra pareja que sonreía a mill.. hasta que el grito de Atem los saco de su asombro.._

_-Lo tengo- grito feliz Atem.._

_-Tenemos el chantaje hermanito- Rose Mary y Atem chocaron sus manos..._

_-¿que chantaje?- pregunto Aro, algo divertido por la escena de su hermano._

_-Grabe a papá, tío. Así no podrá mantenernos encerrados todo el tiempo o sino todos los vampiros sabrán sobre el desmayo de el gran Caius Volturi._

_Jane llego a creer que aunque ya aparentaran de 18 años, aun tenían la mentalidad de un niño de 1 año. Ella que aparenta 15 años pero que se comporta como toda una adulta con un niño de 2 meses de nacido... vaya pareja la que encontró._

_-Yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, no vaya a ser que despierte y lo primero que quiera hacer sea descuartizarme- Los tres se fueron, Jane se quedo para ver como reaccionaría Caius cuando supiera de lo que sus propios hijos hicieron para tener poder en él._

Puedo decir que ellos se están divirtiendo, muy bien.

-Nada Emmett, la casa es mía- solo se encogió de hombros- además a la otra aun le falta que repares aquel hoyo que le hiciste un siglo atrás y el cual a pesar del tiempo aun sigue igual.

-Esta bien lo voy a reparar- se quejo...

Entre a mi nueva casa, la cual ya estaba limpia y no tenía las cenizas que según dijeron todos había quedado en la explosión..

-¿Que haces?- pregunto abrazándome por atrás Edward.

-Viendo nuestro nuevo hogar-

-¿Nuestro?- pregunto dándome besos castos por mi cuello. Me voltee a él.

-Si, donde empezaremos nuestra vida juntos y no separarnos nunca.- Me sonrió, una sonrisa que decía "ya era hora" y lo sabía, pero había cosas que nos hizo separarnos por 100 años, pero no más...

Estaba feliz, pero en esta oleada de felicidad sobresalía algo mas:  
Estaba con Edward y esta vez para siempre. No es que me arrepienta de todo lo que ha pasado, porque cada uno de ellos me llevo a estar con él. Pero estar en aquella oscuridad me hizo apreciar mas que nunca su amor y la de mi familia.

Nos besamos, con ese amor que nos teníamos y que parecía imposible que nos uniera. Ahí subí mis manos, hasta enrollarlas en su cuello.

-Te amo- murmure contra nuestro labios. Sonrió como respuesta.

-También te amo, mi Bella, mi Bella- susurro.-mi demonio vestido de ángel.

-Eso no suena mal, tonto-

-Siento que tengo que demostrarte cuanto te amo, Bella- apretó mi cintura, acercándome mucho más a él. Mordiendo mi lóbulo, y dando besos hasta llegar a mi barbilla.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo para querernos Edward, amarnos y mas- no pude contener mis manos, las cuales acariciaban su pecho, lo extrañaba tanto, sentir su piel contra la mía, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo..

-Tenemos tiempo para trabajar en ello y también para las caricias- sonrió con sensualidad.

-Ahora mismo- le indique- y siempre, siempre y siempre-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

Seguimos besándonos, para luego dirigirnos a conocer aquella habitación que sería nuestra, perfecta para nosotros donde cada día nos demostraríamos cada vez mas nuestro inmenso amor.. por siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
